Bitacora de un Crepusculo
by Piccolina-07
Summary: Alice siempre fue diferente, lo que no sabia es que ser diferente siempre trae consecuencias. Conoce su historia antes de formar parte de los Cullen; la manera en que encontro a Jasper y todos sus pensamientos cuando Bella Swan paso a ser parte de su vida
1. Premoniciones

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS a mi nueva historia, en donde conoceran la vida, pensamientos y sentimientos de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la ssaga de Crepusculo: Alice Cullen. Este es mi primer intento con otro universo que no sea Harry Potter, asi que les agradezco que me permitan conocer sus opiniones. Dejen rr y diganme que piensan!!

Ahora los dejo con la historia: **Bitacora de un Crepusculo**... Que la disfruten

**CAP. 1**

**PREMONICIONES**

Era el año de 1920, acababa de cumplir los 19 años y a pesar de las opiniones de mi madre y hermana, deseaba por sobre todas las cosas ser igual al resto de las chicas que solo se preocupaban de maquillarse y encontrar un buen candidato para desposarse, sin embargo yo tenía ideas más radicales: creía en el derecho al voto para todas las mujeres, su libertad de expresión y su capacidad para decidir si deseaban ó no entrar a la universidad (algo que por estos días era completamente absurdo).

Para coronar la situación, en mi mente sucedía algo incapaz de ser explicado por cualquier persona de la época: tenía premoniciones, para ser más exacta, podía ver el futuro.

La primera vez que sucedió, tenía 7 años y estaba de pie junto a mi hermana mayor en medio del rosal de nuestra casa, recuerdo haber mirado al cielo – que se encontraba de un azul brillante – mientras pronunciaba aquellas increíbles palabras que brotaron de mi boca sin que me detuviese antes a pensarlo.

Va a llover

Ellen me miró curiosa mientras se acercaba una rosa que acababa de cortar a su respingada nariz.

¿De qué hablas Alice? – preguntó riendo – el cielo está perfecto, no hay de que preocuparse

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de las pocas nubes blancas

No – dije firme – lloverá dentro de un par de horas, debemos asegurarnos de volver para no empaparnos

Mi hermana rió divertida, de seguro a sus quince años bien cumplidos le resultaba difícil creer que una mocosa pudiese hablarle del estado del tiempo. En vista de que Ellen parecía tomarse todo a broma, decidí sentarme en el suelo a su lado al tiempo que comenzaba a hablarle de mi sueño de ser bailarina de ballet, ella ya se sabía aquella historia de memoria; desde hacía casi un año había concentrado toda mi atención en ello.

Estuvimos platicando sentadas allí por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y gruesas nubes grises se aglomeraron sobre nuestras cabezas.

Parece que va a llover – comenté con calma

Justo en ese instante grandes gotas comenzaron a descender hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Ellen se puso de pie de un salto, me tomó de la muñeca y recorrió lo más rápido que pudo el camino hasta la entrada trasera de la casa.

Eso fue un golpe de suerte – dijo quitándose el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros

Le saqué la lengua como acto reflejo, después de todo, como toda buena hermana mayor, su trabajo era molestar.

Espera un poco y veras que tanta suerte tengo – murmuré molesta antes de perderme escaleras arriba

* * * * *

Habían pasado dos días desde mi predicción de la lluvia y en casa todo estaba revuelto debido al regreso de mi hermano desde Inglaterra. Peter era el mayor de los tres, era muy parecido a mi, tenía ojos castaños grandes y brillantes, y cabello negro liso a diferencia del mío que madre se empeñaba en peinarlo con abundantes rizos que caían sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Yo era su consentida, cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes me traía algún regalo así que en esta ocasión, esperaba que se hubiese recordado de comprar la muñeca que tanto había estado pidiendo.

Para aquel instante, mi madre, una mujer de aspecto severo y actitud soberbia se encontraba arreglando el lazo rojo de satén de mi vestido. Sonrió con agrado al ver mi reflejo ante el espejo.

Te ves preciosa – dijo encantada

Vaya que si… ahora tendré que cuidar mucho más de ella – comentó una voz de hombre

Al volvernos pude observar el rostro alegre de Peter examinarme desde su posición en la puerta de la habitación. Pitando como loca, me baje del taburete de madera donde había estado de pie, eché a correr y me arrojé a sus brazos abiertos para que me cargara.

¡Estas aquí! – exclame abrazándolo por el cuello - ¡Estas aquí!

Si, estoy aquí y tengo una sorpresa para ti

Peter levantó su mano libre para mostrarme una preciosa muñeca de tez sonrosada y cabello rubio, ¡era exactamente como la había pedido! Me emocioné abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes mientras mi madre se acercaba y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Bajamos las escaleras al tiempo que mi hermano le comentaba a mi madre sobre alguien a quien quería presentarle; llegamos al recibidor en donde un hombre mucho más alto que Peter, de cabello amarillo, ojos verdes y dientes tan brillantes que parecían perlas, se hallaba de pie ante mi padre y una alegre Ellen (a quien por cierto no le quitaba la mirada de encima). Tan solo de verlo, supe que acabaría viendo a mi hermana desde su lugar en el altar, me removí algo nerviosa entre los brazos de Peter, no me agradaba la idea de que mi hermana se fuera de la casa y me dejara sola, por que después de todo la única compañía verdadera que tenía era la suya. No supe cuando exactamente Ellen tomo aquella decisión, pero luego de un año de idílico romance ella y Carl, se casaron.

No voy a negarlo, estaba bastante contenta de haber acertado… en cuanto a la boda y todo eso, pero ahora todo lo que hacía era estar el día completo jugando con mis muñecas; de esta manera fue pasando el tiempo, y cada vez mi don se iba haciendo más fuerte, más interesante y más profundo, sabia que no solo quería, sino que debía desarrollarlo para ayudar a las personas que me rodeaban, apenas me dí cuenta de esto, se lo conté a Ellen. No esperaba que lo tomara de buena manera, pero cuando ella dio un grito ahogado y me abrazo sermoneándome sobre lo bendecida que había sido me quede de piedra; desde entonces se convirtió en mi confidente, e inclusive en más de una ocasión llegó a ayudarme. Sin embargo con el paso de los años, la llamada bendición, se fue tornando más bien en una maldición.

Mi madre se volvía histérica cada vez que una visión llegaba a mí, prohibiéndome hablar de ella aunque la misma implicase el poder salvar vidas inocentes, ¡aun recuerdo cuando casi me encierra en el sótano para que evitase hablar sobre el hundimiento del Titanic y eso que era apenas una adolescente!; tales decisiones simplemente me hicieron sentir desprecio por mi propia madre, lo que me hacía pedirle perdón a dios a cada momento y casi todos los días, ¿qué culpa tenía de poder ver lo que nadie más podía?, sin embargo siempre prefería mantenerme al margen para evitar problemas y peleas (que al final siempre terminaban por surgir de un modo u otro).

Ellen siempre llegaba a casa y me daba algo de apoyo moral, lo que aumentaba la ira de mamá; un buen día, pasados solo dos meses de mi cumpleaños número 19, mi madre se volvió totalmente loca al escucharme hablar con mi hermana sobre una epidemia de peste que estaba por desatarse en más de la mitad del país. Solo por decir lo menos, mi madre me sacó de la habitación tirando de mi cabello, al fondo los gritos de Ellen rasgaron mis tímpanos; en medio de aquel embrollo que hizo que todas las amas de llaves abandonasen sus labores, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al primer peldaño de la escalera, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y rodé hasta el primer descanso de la misma en donde choque contra un jarrón de porcelana que se hizo añicos al ser golpeado por todo el peso de mi cuerpo.

Los gritos de horror de las mujeres abajo llenaron el ambiente y se mezclaron en mi cabeza con la voz de Peter quien salió de la cocina con rapidez y las exclamaciones furiosas de Ellen un par de metros por encima de mí.

Te lo has ganado Alice – escuche a mi madre gritar mientras me esforzaba por levantarme del suelo de madera sin mucho éxito – te enviare mañana mismo con el Dr. Stuart

¡NO HARAS TAL COSA! – los tacones de Ellen resonaron al tiempo que los brazos de Peter sujetaban los míos y me ponían de pie – madre, Alice no está loca… solo es diferente

¿Diferente?, ¿crees que es algo sensato que una persona sepa que se hundirá un trasatlántico? – la voz de mi madre sonaba casi desquiciada – ella claramente está loca, por decir lo menos

¡No es así! Tiene un don, nadie tiene la culpa de que no lo comprendas. No dejare que la metas en ese lugar de locos

¿ESTAS APOYANDO ESTE DESASTRE? – grito más alto aun

¡Es mi hermana y la apoyare en todo lo necesario, aunque eso signifique ir en tu contra!

Ya estaba de pie, aun sostenida por Peter, así que pude ver a mi madre resoplar con furia, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y el cabello que comúnmente llevaba en un moño se encontraba más despeinado que nunca.

Peter – dijo de repente mi madre con un chillido, a mi lado mi hermano dio un respingo y me apretó contra su costado – lleva a Alice al comedor, la llevaremos al sanatorio de inmediato, iré a prepararle una maleta

La observe con los ojos como platos darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos a mi habitación, supe que lo que decía era muy en serio, así que aparte a Peter de un empujón y me precipite a trompicones tras de ella, mientras las mejillas de Ellen se humedecían por las lágrimas.

No por favor – rogué – madre, te prometo que no volveré a hablar de nada de lo que vea o sueñe, te lo pido

Cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a escucharme simplemente pude dejarme caer bruscamente sobre uno de los escalones mientras comenzaba a sollozar sin control; una nueva pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

*********************************

Por favor dejen rr, haganme saber si les ha gustado el ff


	2. Demencia

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Nota: Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron rr y que me añadieron a sus autores favoritos. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**CAP. 2**

**DEMENCIA**

El escándalo que se formo tras aquella discusión no tuvo precedentes, me aferre a todo lo humanamente posible, incluyendo a una de las amas de llaves y a Ellen, pero por mucho que me retorcí, llore y grité, en menos de quince minutos nos hallábamos ante un inmenso edificio de paredes blancas y ventanas diminutas y enrejadas.

Apenas puse un pie dentro, me di cuenta de que mi estadía allí sería mucho peor que una pesadilla, para comenzar los pasillos eran por demás atemorizantes, los enfermeros me miraban de forma lujuriosa como si estuviesen pensando en cual seria el mejor tipo de tortura para aplicarme. Al fondo, encerrados en un gran cuarto, un grupo de hombres y mujeres ataviados con camisas de fuerza murmuraban cosas imposibles de entender e imposibles de escuchar, mientras que una chica preciosa de largo cabello rojizo y nariz pecosa, se encontraba tirada sobre el sofá con la mirada pérdida y la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro derecho.

La imagen me hizo estremecer, ¿seria ella otra victima o su estancia allí estaría justificada?; el Dr. Stuart (a quien mi madre parecía tenerle muchas estima) era severo y apenas tuvo la oportunidad aplico sus peores técnicas sobre mí. Por lo general pasaba el día completo bajo el letargo que un vaso lleno de pastillas traía consigo, encerrada en una habitación de mediano tamaño, tirada sobre una colchoneta vieja y apestosa.

Una mañana en la que ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, el Dr. Stuart entró acompañado por Ellen, les lance una mirada con mucho esfuerzo debido a mi estado entre dormida y despierta; al notar mi condición, Ellen se lanzó hacía mi para apretarme contra su cuerpo, lamentablemente no pude devolverle el gesto tan bien como quería; la escuchaba llorar, pero no era capaz de formar las oraciones necesarias.

Alice ¿qué te han hecho?

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello con cariño, y por fin logre enfocar su imagen.

Ellen por favor, sácame de aquí – implore en un balbuceo

¿Crees que no lo deseo?, pero mamá se ha asegurado de que no pueda

La voz del Dr. Stuart indicando el fin de la visita llegó hasta mí, y en cuanto levante la mirada y fije en él mis ojos, una nueva visión floreció en mi mente: una mujer pelirroja agonizaba gracias a la peste, a lo lejos escuche como una voz quebrada por el llanto la llamaba "Mary". No lo pensé, tampoco lo evite, solo le dije al hombre ante mi todo lo que estaba por sucederle a su esposa.

Sus ojos de inmediato demostraron temor, pero en venganza opto por aplicar un procedimiento "moderno" llamado electro-shock. Fueron días terribles, pasaba la mayor parte del día inconsciente y las pocas horas que estaba en mis cabales, todo lo que hacía era tener visiones de extrañas sombras recorriendo los pasillos del sanatorio. Por momentos todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer ó morir, al fin y al cabo en un sitio como aquel de seguro la muerte seria un regalo bien recibido.

Era momento de mi sexta sesión de electro-shock, y a pesar de lo mal que me sentía, hubo algo bueno en ella: conocí a Luciano. A pesar de que por momentos tenía un aspecto fiero en su rostro, no puedo expresar con palabras lo hermoso que resultaba cuando posaba en él mi mirada, era como si nunca hubiese visto nada igual: tenía el cabello corto y negro como el azabache, la piel color blanco tiza y los ojos de un extraño color negro, tan profundo que daba la sensación de no ser de este mundo.

No era joven (al menos no tanto como yo) debía contar con unos 35 años bien cumplidos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, y mucho más cuando era el único en aquel agujero de tristeza que me trataba con el respeto que merecía, de cualquier manera, había algo que un me hacía rechazar en cierta forma su presencia y eso el tacto de su piel helada como el hielo.

Me producía desagrado cada vez que me sujetaba para llevarme a las terapias, y cuando eso sucedía, él solo reía por lo bajo y se disculpaba.

El tiempo fue pasando y con el fue apoderándose de mi, la necesidad de ver a Luciano al menos una vez en el día, no sabía que me sucedía, pero el no tenerlo como mínimo un minuto a mi lado me desquiciaba.

Buenos días Alice – saludo aquella mañana abriendo la puerta con cuidado – hay alguien que desea verte

Sonreí, era la segunda vez en el día que venia a mi celda, sin embargo cuando el rostro de felicidad de Ellen apareció ante mí, lo deje en el más profundo olvido.

Alice – exclamo abrazándome – Alice te tengo una gran noticia, he convencido a mamá de que ya estas bien y a aceptado sacarte de aquí para finales de mes

Quiero irme de aquí – murmure, era todo lo que podía salir en ese instante de mis labios

Ellen no respondió, solo se limito a acariciarme la sien, en donde se hacían notar las quemaduras dejadas por la "terapia".

Te he traído esto – dijo sacando de su cartera una fotografía mediana en color sepia – quiero que el mes que te queda, sea más fácil de sobre llevar.

Tomé la fotografía con manos temblorosas, toda mi familia aparecía en ella con sonrisas de satisfacción, mientras Peter, de unos 18 años, me sujetaba en sus brazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí Ellen?

Un año y medio querida, pero no te preocupes no se prolongara mucho más

La tomé entre mis brazos una vez más y la apreté contra mí, no quería que se fuera, que me dejase allí como hacía un año y medio lo había hecho mi madre. Era tanto mi desespero que son gusto en aquel instante hubiese obrado en contra de Luciano con tal de huir.

La visita ha culminado –dijo Luciano con voz profunda y gruesa

Ellen lo asesino con la mirada, pero pude darme cuenta de que su expresión era de susto, daba la sensación de que no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer a alguien con un porte tan… ¿imponente? Mientras me daba un beso en la frente, le pedí que me llevase con ella, pero mi hermana no hacía más que darme palabras de aliento tan vacías en mi situación que entraban y salían de mi cabeza sin dejar mensaje alguno.

Me abalance hacía la puerta mientras Luciano la cerraba con un leve sonido y me observaba con una insondable expresión de pena; sabía de buena fuente que esa sería la última vez que la vería, aunque el resto de mi visión quedaba oculta por una bruma que iba oscureciendo mi vista hasta dejarme en la oscuridad, por lo que abrazando la foto me deje caer en la colchoneta llorando. Habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando Luciano apareció de nuevo en la habitación, se acerco a mi y me abrazo con suavidad… casi con cariño.

No te preocupes – dijo con amabilidad – nada malo te sucederá, yo te cuidare

¡Tú no lo entiendes! – exclame - ¡no estoy loca!... solo soy diferente, y he sido así desde que tengo uso de razón. Además tengo miedo, algo oscuro se cierne sobre mi y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo

Si, lo sé – levanté la mirada y abrí los ojos como platos – sabía que debía alejarme de ti desde el primer día, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, eres la primera chica a la que de verdad vale la pena prestarle atención. Es por ello que no permitiré que nada te suceda

¿Quieres ayudarme? – solté con furia – déjame escapar, no soporto más estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes

Luciano tomó mi rostro entre sus heladas manos provocando que hiciera una mueca de disgusto, mientras tanto él sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

No te preocupes Alice, probablemente tu sufrimiento acabara más rápido de lo que crees

Aquella afirmación me hizo estremecer, entre tanto Luciano lanzó una mirada fiera a su alrededor que no comprendí, pero que nunca olvidare. Los día continuaron su curso, por suerte la terapia había llegado a su fin y ahora las píldoras volvían a sustituirla, pero las visiones se hacía más fuertes, al igual que las sombras que me vigilaban en medio de mi estado de letargo.

Finalmente una noche en la que dormitaba bajo el efecto de las drogas suministradas, escuche gritos, un fuerte golpeteo y el estruendo que producen sillas y muebles al ser arrojados por los aires y observe como una sombra de tamaño en apariencia descomunal, pasaba ante la puerta de mi habitación produciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Dí un salto asustada, mientras retrocedía y me escurría por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, en donde me abrace las rodillas; Hubo un nuevo silbido acompañado de los gritos de los enfermos que se encontraban en el resto de las habitaciones que se esforzaban por abandonar, en vano, el edificio.

En ese instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y en el umbral apareció Luciano, bajo la luz de los bombillos que colgaban del techo su rostro se veía tan demacrado y viejo que me asuste todavía más.

Ven conmigo, Alice – ordenó con voz potente

No dude un segundo, me puse de pie de un salto para seguirlo sintiendo sus manos heladas apretar las mías con fuerza mientras lo observaba guiarme por los destrozados pasillos, tragué grueso, ¿Dónde estaban los demás enfermos? Por un instante creí que el tiempo se había detenido, y al momento siguiente sentí la brisa helada azotarme el rostro como una fuerza invisible capaz de devolverme la vida que había perdido encerrada en aquel lugar.

Levanté la mirada para observar las miles de estrellas que brillaban sobre mi cabeza sin la intervención de las rejas que se interponían entre mis ojos y tal espectáculo de luces; corrimos a través de la calle procurando escondernos y pasar desapercibidos cada vez que una patrulla pasaba a nuestro lado en dirección al sanatorio.

Podía sentir mis pies desnudos sufrir a causa de la irregularidad del terreno, hacía más de 15 minutos que habíamos dejado atrás las calles adoquinadas y ahora estábamos a solo medio metro de atravesar el puente que daba acceso a la carretera y al bosque. Me sorprendía ver que Luciano era mucho más alto que yo pero podía seguirme el paso sin problema alguno, por fin llegamos al bosque, que para aquella hora de la noche se encontraba sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté al detenernos - ¿Qué hay de los otros enfermos?

Él no respondió, solo se limito a apretar los dientes y pronunciar un par de palabrotas que de seguro nunca hubiese dicho de haber estado en sus cabales delante de una dama.

No tengo tiempo de explicarte, al menos a estas alturas todos deben creer que estamos muertos – sus ojos brillaron refulgentes – Necesito que me respondas lo más seriamente posible a esto que voy a preguntarte Alice

Asentí dándome cuenta de que ya no me importaba nada más, al fin y al cabo era libre de nuevo.

Adelante

¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

Dí un respingo y por primera vez desde que huimos sentí miedo, a decir verdad, sentí pánico.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije a la defensiva

Solo tengo curiosidad – declaro con algo de intranquilidad

¡Claro que quiero seguir viviendo! Es todo por lo que he estado luchando en este año y medio – grité con algo de aturdimiento

Lo vi sonreír, y lo próximo que sucedió, aun cuando mis recuerdos son borrosos fue ver a Luciano alargar el brazo para tomar mi mano, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que tener una temperatura corporal tan baja no podía ser normal.

De repente sentí un tirón que me hizo gritar y luego como algo punzante se enterraba en mi cuello acompañado de un par de labios cálidos que acariciaron mi piel con suavidad, haciéndome estremecer. Sabía que era un error inmenso, pero algo dentro de mi mente me impedía moverme, era casi como si deseara disfrutar del dolor agudo que me embargaba; este se extendió desde mi cuello lentamente a través de mi cuerpo y tras varios gritos ahogados comencé a caer en la inconsciencia hasta no saber más de mi.


	3. Nueva Vida

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Nota: Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron rr, en especial a Verónica, muy lindas tus palabras!! Y a Max.**

**Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**CAP. 3 **

**NUEVA VIDA**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mis parpados parecían de metal pues pesaban una enormidad, sin embargo lo logré. Moví la cabeza al sentir la luz del sol impactarme de lleno en el rostro mientras emitía un quejido, no sabía con exactitud que me había sucedido solo recordaba haber sentido un dolor tan profundo que daba la sensación de que mis huesos arderían en llamas de un momento a otro, en aquellos instantes no tenía ni la más remota idea de absolutamente nada, y eso sin duda alguna me hacía sentir realmente mal. Las sabanas y almohadas sobre las que reposaba eran exageradamente suaves, pero el perfume a lavanda que despedían era embriagador por lo que me sentí mareada.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado, solo para darme cuenta de que ahora no llevaba el mugroso camisón blanco del psiquiátrico, sino que usaba un vestido color amarillo crema a juego con un montón de pulseras de oro que no había notado tintinear en mis muñecas y tobillo.

Tomé el dije de una y lo examine, tenía forma de flor y un diminuto brillante transparente refulgiendo en su centro. Di un respingo, acababa de escuchar algo moverse, pero en el cuarto todo permanecía tranquilo, fue allí cuando me percate de los colores que me rodeaban: las paredes eran de un color uva profundo, al fondo y a la derecha un armario blanco resaltaba con fuerza, mientras un jarrón lleno de flores rojas como la sangre reposaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, no supe porque pero solo de verlas me sentí sedienta, extrañamente sedienta.

Me quedé un rato asombrada, a decir verdad maravillada, me encontraba en un lugar sin igual con aromas que me aletargaban y colores profundamente sorprendentes y vivos (tanto que lastimaban la vista). Solo un detalle más que no había notado me hacía preguntarme que clase de sueño era aquel: mi piel mostraba un tono blanco tiza espantoso.

Buenos días

La voz resonó con tanta fuerza en mis oídos que solté un grito y me repantigué sobre el colchón: Luciano me miraba desde la puerta ahora abierta del cuarto.

¡Luciano! – mi voz sonó aliviada – que bueno verte, comenzaba a preguntarme por que si era mi sueño, no estabas aquí

Levantó una ceja con una inmensa sonrisa y se acercó caminando lentamente (aunque debo decir que su andar parecía más bien un suave deslizar), le sonreí de vuelta y baje las piernas de la cama.

¿Crees que esto es un sueño?

Me encogí de hombros esperando sonrojarme

Creo que si, después de todo tú eres mi sueño particular

Desvié la mirada avergonzada, había hablado sin pensar… ¡Tonta! De seguro él solo me ayudaba porque sentía pena por mi, nada más.

Bueno, eso es muy halagador Alice, gracias

Asentí esperando sentir mi rostro arder, pero el sonrojo jamás llegó. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla con sorpresa, ¿Por qué no podía sonrojarme? Luciano me envió una mirada de soslayo, parecía estar pensando que decir.

No vas a sonrojarte – dijo bruscamente – nunca más de hecho

¿Qué? – exclame dando un salto - ¿Por qué no podré?

Me puse de pie, colocándome antes las zapatillas amarillas a juego con el vestido, que se encontraban junto a la cabecera de la cama. No me detuve a pensarlo, simplemente comencé a hacer comentarios de lo más indiscretos (e inclusive subidos de tono) en dirección al interlocutor que con tranquilidad no despegaba su mirada de mi. Pasados unos minutos deje de hablar solo para sentir una sensación de vergüenza tan profunda que, de haber podido me habría enterrado viva en un hoyo profundo en la tierra.

¿Ya acabaste? – preguntó Luciano con calma

Lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido todo esto?, era casi inhumano no poder sonrojarse, y sentir sed solo con ver flores rojas… ¡Que estupidez!

¿Qué me sucede?

Mi voz se quebró y estaba segura de que lloraría, pero ninguna lágrima llegó a mis ojos.

Me he visto obligado a cambiar tu vida, Alice…

¿Cambiar mi vida? ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estas loco?

Reinó el silencio, un par de minutos hasta que Luciano se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros, trate de liberarme, pero no resultó. Sentí sus dedos repentinamente cálidos, deslizarse por mi cabello negro, hasta llegar a mi cuello y clavícula. Volví el rostro a un lado y él organizo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja con cariño.

Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, después de todo no entiendes que te sucedió o que te he hecho

¿Qué me hiciste?

Mi voz sonó furiosa, inclusive más de lo que pretendía

Te transforme Alice, no tuve otra alternativa… Prefería hacer esto antes que verte morir a manos de ese… ese vampiro, lo lamento

Vi a Luciano apretar los dientes con fuerza, era como si haber tomado esa decisión le produjese un dolor punzante en algún lugar del cuerpo, parpadee extrañada, pero en algún momento la palabra "vampiro" resonó en medio de mi cabeza como lo hacen las campanas en una iglesia. ¿Desde cuando existían los vampiros?

¿Un vampiro? ¿Morir a manos de un vampiro?, Luciano, de verdad ¿de qué va todo esto?

Lo vi observarme con ojos inexpresivos que de un momento a otro se tornaron tan sorprendidos que a mi misma me dejo sin palabras, ¿acababa de decir algo malo?

¿No es obvio Alice?... eres un vampiro, bueno mejor dicho una vampiresa

Algo como eso si que no me lo esperaba, de seguro si me hubiesen preguntado que había sentido me habría echado a reír, ¿una vampiresa?, ¡ja! Y pensar que mi madre me llamaba loca, por lo visto Luciano no solo estaba loco, también alucinaba.

Esto no es gracioso – solté con desagrado – deberías de confesar de una vez que me secuestraste y ya, por que obviamente si estoy aquí detenida hablándote, no estoy muerta.

Alice, esto no es una broma… tuve que hacerlo, es por ello que te ves de esta manera tan grácil y dulce, bueno, en realidad más de lo que ya eras

Él rió pero no lo seguí en el chiste, estaba demasiado preocupada como para detenerme a reírme de una nimiedad. ¿Qué esperaba Luciano que hiciera? Que corriera a abrazarlo mientras le decía lo mucho que me alegraba que me mintiera sobre mi paradero y mi estado… de viva o muerta. Por un momento el pensar en algo así provoco que me llevase la mano al cuello, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese muerta?

Supongo que fue por mi falta de respuestas, pero de repente escuche a Luciano apretar los dientes mientras dirigía su mirada rojiza hacía mi, me estremecí notablemente ¿Luciano tenía los ojos rojos y yo nunca lo había notado?, tal vez se debía a lo etéreo de su apariencia bajo la mirada de mis antiguos ojos humanos, ¿antiguos ojos humanos? ¡Madre santa! Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza.

¿Qué te sucede Alice? ¿No me has entendido? – me observo anonadado – bueno… admito que tal vez no fui todo lo claro que hubiese querido, a ver, ¿recuerdas aquella noche hace dos semanas en el sanatorio?

Sacudí la cabeza abriendo los ojos como platos, ¿qué quería decir con eso de "hace dos semanas"?

Eso fue anoche – dije en un balbuceo patético – apenas… apenas acabo de despertarme

No, lo que sucede es que pasaste dos semanas inconsciente

¿Dos semanas inconsciente? – exclame anonadada - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en el sanatorio?

Un vampiro supo lo que sentía por ti, supo cuanto deseaba tu sangre – Luciano hizo una pausa como si estuviese pensando como continuar, pero por primera vez en la vida no quería seguir escuchándolo, ¿había querido matarme? – yo aun no me decidía a hacerte daño Alice, eres tan fascinante con tus visiones y todo eso, pero ese imbécil, digamos que pensó en disfrutar de lo que por derecho me pertenecía

No soy un objeto – solté de golpe furiosa – no te pertenezco ni a ti, ni a nadie

Nunca te vi como a un objeto Alice, si lo hubiese hecho te habría matado

¿Por qué ese hombre quería asesinarme? Ni tan siquiera se quien es

A algunos de los nuestros y sus aquelarres no les importa eso, simplemente piensan en saciar su sed

Luciano me sonrió de forma sombría, mientras yo acababa por comprender porque sentía tanta pena por mí: había dejado de ser una persona común, no sabía si estaba viva ó muerta y como punto adicional bebía sangre para sobrevivir.

No puedo creer que sea un vampiro – dije por lo bajo cayendo por fin en cuenta de mi nueva y dura realidad

Y con todos los hierros. La verdad es que cuando te transformé no pensé siquiera que pudiese sobrevivir, ha sido una gran suerte para ti.

Se de buena fuente que tu nunca me harías daño

No, jamás podría molestar a alguien tan fascinante, e inclusive cuando eras humana, hice hasta lo imposible por no beber tu sangre. No soportaba la idea de asesinarte.

Me lancé hacía él y lo abrace fuertemente, por primera vez me dí cuenta de la fuerza que tenía: ¡Levante a Luciano de un golpe!

Gracias – comenté dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo y recostándome contra su pecho

Creo que debo felicitarte, has asumido muy bien tu nueva condición

Mientras este contigo nada me sucederá, tú me cuidas

Lo escuche suspirar y apretarme contra su cuerpo, pensé en que, vista de lejos la escena debía de ser muy romántica.

Bien, creo que es mejor que salgamos

¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

A cazar, no querrás vivir por siempre con sed, ¿no es cierto?

Por mi está bien…

Comenzamos a caminar a un paso más rápido de lo normal, cuando Luciano se detuvo de repente, se volvió hacía mi y me observo con algo de recelo.

¿Si? – dije

Solo por curiosidad, ¿tienes algún recuerdo de tu vida humana?

Fruncí el entrecejo recordando, ó al menos tratando de hacerlo, me exprimí el cerebro en busca de un fragmento o algo, pero nada llego a mi, de hecho todo lo que lograba era ver imágenes borrosas de personas poco conocidas.

No lo sé, solo veo imágenes borrosas – admití

Él pareció pensar en aquello, luego se dirigió hasta la mesa de noche y extrajo del cajón un trozo de papel de aspecto envejecido: una fotografía color sepia.

Quiero que conserves esto, imagino que pasados algunos años querrás recordarlos

Tomé la foto y la observe escudriñándola con la mirada, no pude reconocer a nadie, por lo que asentí a su idea y la deje sobre la cama

¿Podré visitarlos pronto?

Con una violenta negación, Luciano ensombreció de nuevo su mirada

No podrás volver a verlos nunca más

A pesar de no recordarlos, aquellas palabras me atravesaron el corazón como un cuchillo. Jamás imagine que mi existencia pudiese ser tan dura, me entristecí llevándome las manos a la cara creyendo que podría llorar.

Se que es difícil – dijo Luciano acariciándome la cabeza - pero te apoyaré en todo lo que sea necesario para que lo superes

Deje los sentimientos a un lado pensando en que seria mucho mejor olvidar que recordar, ya tendría tiempo de poner mis pensamientos en orden. Me acerqué a su mano y la tomé entre las mías; él me miró con sorpresa.

Vayamos a cazar, necesito algo de acción

Sentí un nuevo sacudón, mientras nuestros cuerpos pasaban a través del balcón abierto de par en par que se mostraba ante mis ojos en la pared contigua a la puerta, produciendo un silbido sordo. Nunca creí poder pensar en esto, pero ahora que sentía mi alma y mente libres de toda preocupación el deseo de volver a ver a mi familia resultaba casi tan tonto como irrelevante.

No quería pensar en ello, así que mientras mi cuerpo atravesaba el bosque como un dardo a una velocidad de vértigo, me deje arrastrar por el delicioso olor de la tierra mojada que me rodeaba, aquella nueva vida prometía ser espléndida.


	4. Fiestas y Buenos deseos

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

_Hola a todos mis lectores, les pido disculpas por el retraso, sinceramente no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto. En disculpas les dejaré dos capitulos, espero que los disfruten. Y bueno... realmente estaba algo desanimada por el hecho de que no me han dejado mucho comentarios diciendo que tal les ha parecido la historia._

_Espero que les gusten_

_Bye_

_Piccolina_07_

**CAP. 4**

**FIESTAS Y BUENOS DESEOS**

El tiempo pasó velozmente, por lo que inmediato la nieve comenzó a depositarse en las aceras y ventanas. Sonreí mientras corría por el bosque aquella mañana levantando copos esponjosos a mi alrededor; desde la fatídica noche habían pasado 5 meses y aunque en los diarios se reportó que lo sucedido había sido un incendio, pero yo sabía en realidad un vampiro enemigo se perfilaba como pieza clave en el desastre.

No tenía idea de cómo era, si tenía una bonita voz como la de Luciano, ó si olía a miel y rosas (como yo) pero la verdad es que no tenía deseos de saberlo, el solo pensar que él y su grupo se había alimentado de casi 200 personas, me ponía lo pelos de punta; de cualquier forma, ni Luciano ni yo éramos unos santos aunque yo continuaba prefiriendo (cuando me era posible) recurrir a las bolsas de sangre que de tanto en tanto el hospital del lugar donaba para supuestas transfusiones que él debía realizarle a su madre (aunque hasta ahora nadie la conocía).

Por otro lado, ahora mi vida era de lujos y creo que fue a partir de ese momento que mi gusto por la alta costura comenzó a desarrollarse; yo era casi siempre quien causaba revuelo en la fiestas que se hacían en casa, pues si la moda decía que se utilizarían los bordados durante la temporada, yo me dedicaba a escudriñar las tiendas en busca de alguna decoración que aun no se hubiese utilizado en ninguna prenda; de ese modo llegue a utilizar negro en vez de rojo, azul en vez de verde y corto en lugar de largo (en estaciones como invierno), y ni hablar de las joyas, todo lo que había en mi joyero era oro y diamantes.

No me tomó mucho tiempo adaptarme al hecho de que nunca más celebraría un cumpleaños, después de todo, ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría quedarse congelada por siempre en la flor de la vida?, me alegraba un poco verme al espejo cada mañana y que mi rostro ahora precioso e intacto, me devolviese la mirada con una sonrisa.

Por ser noche buena, daríamos una fiesta en la mansión a la que estaban invitados incluso los mejores soldados de la época, y aunque me hubiese gustado tener una pareja con quien bailar, el hecho de que aquel chico perfecto fuese inexistente, solo me ayudaba a recordar que la relación con Luciano no prosperaba. De hecho para todos los conocidos (humanos), yo era su prima menor que hacía cinco meses había llegado procedente de Inglaterra, aun cuando solo me conocían de vista (acostumbraba sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana), y cuando jamás en mi vida ó muerte había pisado suelo inglés.

A veces me sentía como encerrada en una torre de cristal, podía ver a todos pero para ellos era tan invisible como el viento que acariciaba sus rostros la mañana de navidad; estaba segura de que toda aquella gente adinerada tenía algo más de que hablarme que del tema favorito de Luciano: como sobrellevar mi inmortalidad y no desaparecer en el intento, sin embargo y como él acostumbraba recordarme, yo era solo una recién nacida, traduciendo: mi nivel de peligro era casi como el de un puma hambriento .

Recuerdo haber suspirado profundamente cuando escuche en la planta alta como explicaba nuestro supuesto parentesco a alguien que no tenía ni idea de cómo lucía pero cuya voz me indicaba que era un hombre, ¿su prima?... ¡pero si yo lo quería!, además el era el único apoyo con el que aun contaba; era cierto, él era exquisito en su trato hacía mi, pero siempre me dejaba en claro que su único sentimiento por mi, era el de una bonita amistad.

Alice – escuche su voz llamarme por entre los árboles

¿Qué sucede Luciano?

Ahora me encontraba sentada sobre una rama alta y gruesa de un árbol de roble, bajo mis pies, la vegetación verde esmeralda comenzaba a lucir como trozos de jade en medio del fango. Lo vi aparecer metros más abajo y observarme con una sonrisa y los ojos como platos.

Hay que ver que eres traviesa – soltó riendo por lo bajo – deberías estar correteando por allí en vez de estar sentada en lo alto de un árbol, y mírate nada más…estas usando pantalones

Sabes que me gusta experimentar – dije por toda respuesta

Él rió con más ganas mientras el viento helado levantaba mi largo cabello.

Vamos chica traviesa – repitió alegremente – son las once de la mañana, debemos ir a cazar, recuerda que esta noche solamente nos dedicaremos a bailar, nada de atacar a nuestros invitados humanos

No tengo sed – dije con sinceridad

Aunque en realidad lo que no quería era estar mucho rato junto a él, necesitaba pensar en como quitar las absurdas ideas de amor de mi cabeza.

¡VAMOS! – exclamo dando un saltito como si fuese un niño – TE RETO A UNA CARRERA

Su voz sonó alegre y enérgica, así que desistí de la idea de continuar allí sentada sin hacer nada. Baje de la rama en un segundo y estuve a su lado en el segundo siguiente. No volvimos a hablar, simplemente echamos a correr cada uno por un camino y de inmediato nos perdimos en la inmensidad.

*** * * * ***

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, mi relativo mal humor desapareció por completo; me había irritado no poder deshacerme de un hombre que dedicaba su tiempo a robar mujeres en la plaza del pueblo. Era una suerte que Luciano lo hubiese impedido, sin embargo ahora que me encontraba con una copa en la mano llena de sangre, me sentía un tanto aliviada de que hubiese arrancado ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Nunca creí que hubiesen tantos vampiros, pero así era… conocí de casi todos los países existentes, habían unos realmente apuestos y otros que a pesar de todo no les sentaba tan bien la muerte.

Escuchaba todo con demasiada atención, por lo que concentrarme en la conversación que una mujer rubia con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana y Luciano mantenían, se me hacía prácticamente imposible. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando lo divise por primera vez: era alto y algo fornido, de cabello dorado como la miel que en contraste con su piel del color de la tiza lo hacía notar aun más. Se percibía en su semblante que era sumamente serio, y daba la sensación de que solo hablaba cuando las normas de educación lo requerían; no pude evitar centrar toda mi atención en su persona, era casi como si yo fuese un mosquito y él un faro de luz extremadamente brillante.

Disculpen – dije por lo bajo atravesando el aire entre su conversación vacía

Luciano frunció el entrecejo, lo pude notar con mi vista periférica, pero no le hice caso alguno, aquel hombre era demasiado fascinante, hubo un segundo en el que me deslice con mi paso de bailarina a través del salón para llegar hasta su lado pero como por obra y gracia de una fuerza mucho más poderosa que lo que permitía mi fuerza, sentí la mano de Luciano cerrarse en torno a mi muñeca con cuidado. Me detuve en secó y me giré para observarlo, no había atisbo de molestia en su semblante por demás hermoso.

¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó ahora demostrando algo de recelo

No, a decir verdad yo…

No esperó a que respondiera, o mejor dicho, a que terminase de hablar, en vez de eso, me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a girar con una gracia sobre natural alrededor de la pista de baile al tiempo que la música que generaban cientos de violines llenaba el aire. Nos siguieron montones de parejas tan fascinantes en su movimiento que de seguro si un humano hubiese visto aquello habría quedado muy impresionado.

¿A dónde ibas con tanta fascinación Alice, cariño? – preguntó cuando pasamos junto al joven

No respondí ya que mi corazón se sobresalto al ver al chico sonreírme con un mueca tan hermosa como fascinante, ¡que espectáculo!

¿Quién es ese chico? – pregunté en un susurro

Es Jasper Witlock, un ex militar del ejército confederado Americano – respondió él con tranquilidad - ¿por qué?

Curiosidad – dije en el mismo tono

¡Ah! – Luciano me hizo girar provocando que mi vestido se elevase en grandes bucles de color rojo sangre – no me digas, estas interesada en el joven Witlock

¿Interesada? - enarqué una ceja – Bueno… al menos el parece ver algo más en mi que un familiar de origen inglés

Luciano frunció el entrecejo con desagrado, y pensé en que tal vez había logrado despertar un poquito de celos en lo más profundo de su pecho, de otro modo ¿por qué me miraría así?

No creo que él y tú puedan llegar a algo, él está ocupándose de otras cosas

¿Ocupándose de otras cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

No lo sé – Luciano me lanzó una mirada casual – si en verdad quieres saberlo, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú misma?, eres la más interesada, tú eres la que está enamorada

No he dicho que estoy enamorada, tan solo me parece agradable, guapo, y ciertamente carismático

Luciano me hizo girar y luego se detuvo en medio de aplausos de los invitados, eché una mirada sorprendida a mi alrededor y me sentí avergonzada, supongo que mis dotes de bailarina se habían optimizado o algo así; busqué con la mirada al chico guapo, Jasper. Pero justo cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con su precioso rostro de ángel.

Que bien bailas – dijo con una voz aterciopelada e irresistible - ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Jasper me tendió la mano mientras un repentino pánico se apoderaba de mí acompañado por las notas dulces de una flauta y un chelo, nunca había coqueteado con nadie, tampoco había hablado con un chico (no que lo recordara), y ahora un joven precioso que había captado mi atención me invitaba a bailar; pensé en negarme pero un movimiento involuntario que no sabía que tenía me hizo dar un paso al frente y tomar su mano extendida.

Nos movimos con rapidez mientras Jasper me miraba ensimismado, y sonreía de tanto en tanto. Los invitados continuaban danzando con facilidad junto a nosotros sin apenas notarnos, todos excepto mi "primo" quien no dejaba de lanzarnos miradas de desprecio, me pregunte que era lo que estaba sucediendo y cual era el motivo de tanta molestia.

Es usted muy hermosa – dijo por fin cuando la música estaba por acabar – si me permite decirlo

Si, claro que puede decirlo – mi voz sonó como si estuviese detenida dentro de una cueva – muchas gracias

Espero poder volver a verla

Me sorprendí, después de todo, ¿por qué no podría volver a verme? Creí por un instante que tendría alguna visión que me revelaría que era lo que sucedería, pero nada vino a mi, ¡absolutamente nada! Fue muy frustrante… sobre todo porque de verdad me interesaba Jasper.

Volvimos a detenernos justo cuando acabo la melodía, y mientras hacía una leve reverencia como era costumbre en aquellos tiempos, sentí de nuevo el brazo fuerte de Luciano sujetarme por la cintura con actitud posesiva, esta vez no me moleste en disimular, solo lo fusile con la mirada. Jasper sonrió y con gesto de haber comprendido la situación, asintió y se despidió de mí con un breve _hasta luego._

Esperé a que se alejase, para luego enfrentarme a mí "primo", ¿qué diablos le sucedía?, él jamás había dado muestras de quererme de ese modo.

¿Qué te sucede? – dije en un susurro furiosa – nunca te habías comportado así

Olvídate de Witlock, recuerda que estas conmigo – soltó con voz envenenada

¿Estoy contigo? ¿de qué demonios me hablas?

Mi interlocutor no respondió, tan solo asintió como si acabase de hacerle algún tipo de pregunta, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejo de mí en dirección de nuevo a la mujer rubia. Me mordí el labio aterrada, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, bueno… en ese momento no encontré una verdadera respuesta, y creo que en realidad nunca la hallé, pero si logré darme cuenta de algo: acababa de llegar el momento de partir hacía un nuevo rumbo.

No esperé a que alguno de los hombres a mi alrededor se me acercase de nuevo para invitarme a bailar, sino que salí disparada (literalmente) escaleras arriba, entré a mi habitación, saque una preciosa valija de cuero negro del closet y me dispuse a llenarla con mis pertenencias. Sabía que acababa de tomar una decisión sumamente difícil, pero no me importaba tener que aceptarlas si lograba dejar atrás lo que acababa de convertirse en una verdadera locura.


	5. La partida

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

_Pido disculpas por el atraso... Piccolina_07_

**CAP. 5**

**LA PARTIDA**

La mañana siguiente no fue para nada buena, sobre todo por que se me dificultaba aceptar la decisión que la noche anterior había tomado: Abandonar a Luciano. No podía imaginarme caminando por el mundo sin más compañía que la de mis propios pensamientos y más aun con mi nueva naturaleza.

Sentí pavor, pero por fin dejé el cuarto y me dirigí hacía la cocina que Luciano mantenía en tan perfecto estado, lo encontré allí sentado leyendo el diario local como si fuese un humano normal; al verme sonrió y eso hizo que mi temor aumentase.

Que hermosa te ves vestida lila – dijo divertido – y de nuevo llevando pantalones

Gracias – dije por lo bajo

La fiesta de anoche fue todo un éxito, la condesa Mary dijo que bailabas como los ángeles

Debo agradecerle el comentario, después de todo ella misma aparentaba ser un ángel

Se hizo un silencio tranquilo solo roto de tanto en tanto por el crujir de las hojas de diario al ser cambiadas, no lo soportaba más, los nervios estaban matándome y para lo único que ayudaban era para darme cuenta de que cuando se es vampiro todas las emociones se ven intensificadas de tal manera que si un humano las sintiera de seguro moriría antes de poder explicarlas.

Cuando ya no pude mantenerme más en silencio, hablé de forma atropellada pero clara.

Me voy de la casa, Luciano

Espere en tensa calma a que dijera algo, pero todo lo que hizo fue mirarme con una ceja levantada y expresión confusa, ¿qué vendría ahora? ¿Un fuerte ataque? ¿Un grito?

¿A dónde iras Alice?

No lo se – admití apenada liberando el aire que contenía en mis pulmones sin necesidad – pero debo irme, ya no me siento feliz estando aquí

La verdad brotó de mis labios como el agua en una fuente, era inexplicable la sensación de tranquilidad que una simple oración me había proporcionado.

Bien, supongo que prefieres estar por allí como una indigente

No estaré por allí como una indigente, soy perfectamente capaz de pagar el alquiler de una pieza. Claro jamás será como el palacio que tu has creado aquí, pero al menos podré tener un lugar donde refugiarme

Alice, tú no eres como el resto de las personas, no necesitas comer, respirar, usar el baño ni las puertas para salir. Te descubrirán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Luciano se cruzo de brazos y de inmediato supe que estaba furioso, supongo que esa actitud era algo muy propio de él

¿Y eso qué? Siempre podré habituarme a usar de nuevo las puertas, después de todo es más agradable pasar por esa "diminuta" abertura, a lanzarse por las ventanas

¿Esto no tendrá algo que ver con ese chico Jasper? ¿no es así? – preguntó con repentina fiereza

¡Por supuesto que no! – le espeté de mala gana – él no tiene nada que ver

No me mientas Alice, ya te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es lo que piensas

No te miento, simplemente te digo la verdad: él no tiene nada que ver, y quiero mudarme sola, quiero descubrir que tiene la inmortalidad reservada para mí

Ante mis ojos su expresión se relajo al máximo dándome una oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad. Luciano recorrió en una fracción de segundo la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó con fuerza.

Entiendo. Tan solo espero que no hagas ninguna locura

Te lo prometo – dije con fingida calma

Y bajo ningún concepto… - se alejó de mí y me observó a los ojos – olvides las reglas que te explique. Los Vulturi están al tanto de todo

No tienes que preocuparte, estaré totalmente pendiente de no cometer ningún error, o al menos no uno que amerite la visita de esos tales Vulturi

Volvió a abrazarme, y sin darme cuenta sentí mi corazón desgarrarse, no lo amaba, pero algo muy dentro de mi, me decía que lo quería más de lo necesario.

Será mejor que me vaya, debo alojarme en algún hotel

Luciano asintió rebuscando en su bolsillo derecho de donde sacó un fajo muy bien ordenado de billetes que me entregó aun ante mis quejas.

Esto no será necesario Luciano, he estado ahorrando

Insisto Alice, no puedo dejar a mi querida "prima" a la buena de dios

Sonreí y volví a abrazarlo, se me estaba haciendo difícil esta despedida, luego desaparecí para reaparecer con un chal sobre los hombros y una valija en la mano. Él ya se encontraba con la puerta abierta, el lugar exacto donde me detuve solo para contemplar el exageradamente iluminado exterior.

Adiós Luciano, espero que nos encontremos nuevamente

Lo haremos Alice querida, lo haremos – colocó una mano sobre mi hombro con cuidado y me propino varias palmaditas

Me envolví la cabeza con el chal y eché a caminar a través de la populosa avenida al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que aquel capitulo de mi nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

*** * * * ***

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde mi despedida de Luciano, y a pesar de que me sentía muy bien aprendiendo a vivir sola, echaba de menos su voz profunda y atrayente (una que dudaba poder volver a encontrar), aquella mañana en particular hacía una brisa fresca que me azotaba el rostro con suavidad mientras corría con paso suave a través de uno de los bosques que rodeaban el lugar, no estaba cazando, tampoco buscaba nada en especifico, solo disfrutaba de la naturaleza y trataba de divertirme observando como la luz del sol bañaba mi piel y le arrancaba reflejos tornasol; la verdad era que estaba tratando más de alejar mis culpas que de entretenerme, y es que desde hacía casi 2 meses me había comenzado a cuestionar el hecho de tener que beber sangre para sobrevivir.

El asunto radicaba en lo siguiente: Cada 2 ó 3 noches, salía a saciar mi sed, algo que después de todo no era muy difícil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de peatones inocentes que transitaban hasta cercana la medianoche las empedradas calles, como si fuesen apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Por lo general me escondía entre las sombras de los callejones, y aguardaba silente que se acercase algún humano; el proceso era realmente rápido y por lo general no había gritos, ni forcejeos, pero luego de que todo acababa y comenzaba a sentirme de nuevo con fuerzas, una poderosa sensación de culpa llenaba mi cuerpo y mi alma como si no fuesen más que un cascaron vacío. Casi siempre comenzaba por pensar quien era aquel hombre ó mujer, a que se habría dedicado y por sobre todas las cosas, si tenía o no familia.

Llegué a pensar que era débil y algo tonta, pero más tarde me di cuenta de algo: ¿por qué debía arrebatarles a otras personas su felicidad? ¿Solo por que yo no la tenía? Era algo sumamente absurdo y sin sentido, hasta donde recordaba (muy poco en realidad) yo había sido en mi vida humana y ahora en mi inmortalidad una buena persona, me agradaban los niños (nunca pensaba hacerles daño) y me hubiese gustado poder saber quienes eran mis hermanos y hermanas si era que los había tenido.

Fue entonces cuando, deteniéndome de un golpe ante un gran pino que batió sus ramas al son del viento, tome la segunda decisión más grande mi inmortalidad: tenía que buscar una alternativa a la sangre humana, ¡cualquier cosa!... el problema era ¿qué podía sustituirla? Me ensimisme hasta el punto de perderme en mis pensamientos, justo cuando una visión llegó a mi mente, nublándola por completo: El joven Jasper Witlock pensaba en mí y sonreía de pie en medio de un terreno desierto, cuya arena mostraba un color amarillo tostado. Un segundo más tarde un pensamiento tan sorprendente como excitante cruzó la mente del muchacho reflejándose en la mía como si fuese un cristal: _Quisiera poder encontrarla. _De esta manera, con la misma velocidad con que la imagen llegó, desapareció, dejándome una vez más con los ojos clavados en las ramas verde oscuro y rodeada del olor a pino embriagador que se extendía como un abanico de infinitas posibilidades.

Di un respingo sin dejar de sonreír: Jasper estaba buscándome, ¡no podía creerlo!, me emocione tanto que comencé a dar saltitos de un lado a otro, así que yo también le había agradado a él.

Suspiré y decidí regresar al hotel de muy mal aspecto en que tenía rentada una habitación tan destartalada que solo de saber que en algún instante volvería allí, me provocaba desaparecer; Una vez allí, me tumbe de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza, era espectacular ser un vampiro y saber que ya no estaría nunca más sola, al menos no si encontraba a Jasper. Sonreí con tantas ganas que mi rostro dio la sensación de ser una máscara china, ¡bien! Acababa de llegar la hora de tomar una tercera decisión: encontrar a Jasper Witlock aunque tuviese que buscar en todo el planeta tierra y sus alrededores.

....................

Fin del capitulo.... espero que les haya gustado


	6. Jasper

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero agradecer a:

**Veronica Paola:** gracias por tus lindas palabras... y aquí está algo que te va a encantar: un capitulo solo de Jasper, y MUY MUY romantico. Y ahora es que viene lo bueno :D

**Kata o Kati Chan:** Muchas gracias por tu rr

**Circe Cullen:** Para comenzar, ¡Me encanta la foto de tu avatar! es muyyyyyy linda, La familia Cullen compelta, que lindura :D. Si, esta historia es algo diferente a la real, pero espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Y ahora sin más preambulos... el capitulo 6. **_POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.. ES LO UNICO QUE PIDO PARA CONTINUAR ACTUALIZANDO_**

**CAP. 6**

**JASPER**

Jamás creí que localizar a alguien fuese tan difícil, en especial si era un vampiro. Bien, hallar a Jasper era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, lo único que lograba saber de tanto en tanto era hacía donde se había movilizado. Casi siempre se encontraba entre el Álamo, Nuevo México y Denver, en ocasiones me enfurecía que no estuviese quieto en el mismo sitio mucho rato, pero como toda experiencia negativa tiene algo positivo, mis constantes indagaciones y visiones me llevaron hasta un vampiro realmente diferente, su nombre era Carlisle.

Muchos afirmaban que era un demente, otros estaban relativamente de acuerdo con él pero eran incapaces de seguirlo, ¿su teoría? Pues algo muy sencillo: No se debía saciar la sed con sangre humana, sino animal; por un segundo me dije a mí misma que aquel seria mi salvador, simplemente era como ver un rayo de luz en medio de una gruesa neblina. El problema verdadero radicaba en encontrarlo y compartir tal idea con él, continué indagando por semanas hasta saber que vivía al norte de New York con su esposa Esme y su hijo, un chico llamado Edward. Me sobraban razones para sorprenderme de que hubiese una familia enteramente de vampiros, pero como realmente no era algo que me importase, lo di por olvidado.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no iba a mejorar mi existencia sola cuando podía ayudar a otro en mi misma situación, así que regrese a la búsqueda de mi aguja en medio del pajar que era el mundo.

Cada día que pasaba me convencía más de lo que dicen: Cuando esperas, el tiempo se te hace eterno, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que la comparación no es del todo aplicable en mí, después de todo, ¿Qué eran 70, 100 ó 500 años de espera para alguien que no puede morir?

Comencé a recapitular sobre mi hazaña, llevaba casi 27 años tras su rastro, ahora en el año de 1948 el mundo había cambiado lo suficiente como para sentirme cómoda, al menos podía se podía elegir a la persona que realmente amabas para desposarte, además ¡podía votar! Mi Sueño se había cumplido, aunque era obvio que igual no podía hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo mis deseos de saber si había tenido una familia continuaban como el primer día, deseaba desesperadamente saberlo, tener una idea o algo, pero solo podía observar aquella foto color sepia que no parecía transmitirme nada más que nostalgia. De repente, mi mente se quedó en blanco, no supe más donde estaba ni que sucedía, tampoco si había estado pensando en algo, solo lograba ver ante mi el vidrio de la ventana de un café en el que se dibujaban una inmensas letras color amarillo tostado y que rezaban: "Down Street Dinner" no estaba en capacidad de enfocar a los que estaban sentados a mi alrededor solo se definía a la perfección la silueta musculosa, alta y de cabello castaño de Jasper. Regresé a la realidad sintiéndome casi como si acabase de despertar de un sueño, pero al menos el sentimiento me permitió saber exactamente que debía hacer.

Me levante de la silla en que había permanecido sentada todo ese tiempo, corrí al armario, tome mi chaqueta _Christian Dior _y salí del apartamento en el que ahora habitaba dándome cuenta de que acababa de comenzar a llover.

Si me hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que acababa de romper mi propio record de velocidad, los negocios a mi alrededor resultaban poco interesantes ante la perspectiva de hallar a Jasper, que pase junto a una tienda _Givenchy _sin hacerle el menor de los casos. Llegué al lugar, era acogedor pero eso no me importo en absoluto y me importo menos aun cuando una chica de aspecto agradable que llevaba un uniforme de rayas rojas verticales y un delantal blanco se me acerco sonriendo.

Bienvenida señorita, ¿desea una mesa?

Si por favor – dije inexpresivamente debido a los nervios – una cerca de la puerta

Como era de esperarse, a penas me senté ella saco un menú de su delantal y lo coloco ante mí, pero como era de lógico yo no comería nada… después de todo tenía 27 años sin hacerlo.

Espero a alguien – solté con brusquedad – apenas llegué ordenare

La chica se alejo asustada y más tarde la observe irse a atender a una pareja demasiado acaramelada para mi gusto; le lancé una fugaz mirada al reloj de la pared, faltaban 5 minutos para las 2. Como no podía saber a que hora llegaría me quede sentada allí retorciendo servilletas y casi espantando de tanto en tanto a la camarera.

Finalmente la campanilla de la puerta resonó dándole entrada a Jasper, apenas lo vi mi corazón se acelero y estaba segura de que inclusive los humanos podían escucharlo, fue terriblemente aterrorizante. Él no tardo en notarme y mucho menos tardó en acercárseme, mientras pensaba que diablos debía decirle.

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – dije cuando estuvo frente a mi

Lo observe agachar la cabeza de manera amable y avergonzada, como todo un caballero sureño debo decir.

Lo siento señorita – dijo arrepentido

No dije nada, sabía que lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, así que simplemente le tendí la mano; él me observo por una fracción de segundo y luego la tomó entre las suyas. Lo vi sonreír de una manera extraña, como si algo hubiese cambiado en su interior.

¿Nos vamos? – quiso saber sin dejar de mirarme de manera especial

Asentí poniéndome de pie. Atravesamos la puerta en solo segundos, y en la misma cantidad de tiempo nos encontramos en el bosque tirados sobre una pila de hojas secas hablando de tonterías, pero sobre todas las cosas disfrutando de la compañía que representaba el uno para el otro.

*** * * * ***

Tal vez ni Jasper ni yo sabíamos si en verdad lo que sentíamos era amor o simple necesidad de compañía, pero a pesar de que jamás nos habíamos dado siquiera un beso, percibía como la relación iba creciendo cada día más. Compartíamos muchísimo juntos, reíamos (a pesar de lo serio que era Jasper) y pasábamos nuestras noches de "insomnio" platicando sobre lo que queríamos hacer con nuestra eternidad.

Yo aun no me olvidaba de Carlisle y mucho menos de mis deseos de cambio, pero no estaba del todo segura de cómo convencer a Jasper ó de si al menos lo lograría. En aquellos instantes, nos hallábamos de pie sobre las ramas más altas del inmenso árbol que se erigía en medio de la plaza del pueblo en que nos encontrábamos, la noche caía sobre nosotros, envolviéndonos con su manto estrellado con tanta facilidad que para mí, el atardecer era un instante mágico.

Te apuesto una carrera – dijo Jasper dando un salto de una rama a otra - ¿qué opinas?

Bien, ¿y si gano, cuál será mi premio?

Lo vi sonreírme mientras bajaba a través de una de las ramas de la izquierda

Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa: que haga, diga ó actúe como tú desees

¿Y si pierdo? – dije riendo aun detenida en medio de la copa del árbol

Él pareció pensárselo un momento, se notaba que no sabia que decir

Deberás besar a un sapo – dijo finalmente divertido

Suspire sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco

Nunca pensé que me pedirías que te besara

¡Muy graciosa niñita! Ahora, ¿qué me dices? ¿aceptas el reto?

Asentí dejándome caer desde mi posición en lo alto del árbol para aterrizar en el suelo con un leve sonido, luego colocándose en la postura que comúnmente adoptan los atletas, Jasper se lanzó a través del parque como un proyectil. Reí para un momento después seguirlo, ambos sabíamos que yo era más rápida, así que podía pedirle lo que se me viniera en gana.

Atravesé la plaza del pueblo apenas levantando una suave brisa; continúe por los matorrales de alrededor hasta llegar a una explanada desierta bañada completamente por la luz de la luna; allí me detuve cruzándome de brazos.

No dijiste cual era la meta, tramposo – me quejé apenas levantando la voz, pues sabía que podía escucharme como si estuviese a mi lado (otra buena característica de ser un vampiro)

Jasper no me respondió, tampoco paso ante mis ojos, simplemente se ausentó. Espere por un par de minutos hasta que sentí mis pies despegarse del suelo. Ahogue un grito viendo como el rostro risueño de Jasper se acercaba al mío: Acababa de levantarme en brazos. Recorrió todo el trecho hasta el río en una fracción de segundo y sin esperar se sumergió en las aguas, para ese momento, de aspecto turbio.

Para mi sorpresa, bajo el agua se observaban burbujas de color perlado y uno que otro pez travieso que aun nadaba por allí. Nos quedamos abajo un largo rato, abrazados riendo hasta que con un suave movimiento, Jasper me levantó hasta que nuestras cabezas emergieron de nuevo en medio de la corriente, no me quejé ni dije nada, solo lo abrace con más fuerza.

¿Y bien? – dije cuando estuvimos de nuevo en tierra firme - ¿Quién ganó?

Creo que tú, como siempre

En ese caso creo que tengo un deseo libre de reglas

Me eché el cabello hacía atrás y sacudí los flecos empapados del vestido

Así es, solo pida lo que Ud. Desee, Madame

Tomé aire (innecesariamente) preparándome para liberar unas palabras tan cargadas, que muy probablemente acabaría con cualquiera que fuese nuestra relación.

Jasper quiero que cambiemos

Hubo un corto silencio en el que mi compañero no supo que decir

¿A qué te refieres? – tartamudeo al fin

Quiero que dejemos atrás esta vida de asesinos… Jasper, no quiero beber más sangre humana

¿Y como sobrevivirás? – dijo él con serenidad a pesar de mi cara de terror

Hay un vampiro… vive ó mejor dicho, vivía al norte de New York, se llama Carlisle, él puede ayudarnos

Jasper asintió recuperando su aspecto taciturno muy propio de su personalidad, mientras yo pensaba en lo que había dicho y en cuanto deseaba que se hiciera realidad.

¿Él no bebe sangre humana?

No, solo de animales

Mi interlocutor me dio la espalda haciéndome pensar por un momento en que se iría dejándome de nuevo hundida en mi agujero negro, pero no, en realidad solo caminó describiendo círculos por un largo rato, tiempo en el cual la luna se ocultó tras unas nubes de aspecto esponjoso.

¿Estas segura de esto, Alice?

Asentí enérgicamente acercándome a él

No tenemos por que robar la vida de otros solo porque nosotros no la tengamos

¿No tenemos una vida?, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso – Jasper se cruzo de brazos sorprendiéndome

Bueno… hasta donde se estamos muertos

Si, lo estamos pero además nos tenemos el uno al otro y toda la eternidad por delante

Volví a asentir, ahora no sabía que alegar, por lo visto la abogacía no era una buena carrera para mi.

Si – dije cuidadosamente – nos tendremos toda la eternidad, pero siempre podemos vivirla en paz con el resto del mundo

Lo vi acortar la distancia que nos separaba y tomarme por los hombros con suavidad, bajo la luz de la luna su rostro brillaba como si estuviese hecho de cientos de diamantes, era tan hermoso verlo.

¿Es lo que tú deseas?

Así es, lo que más deseo en el mundo ahora que te he encontrado

En ese caso, lo haremos… iremos con Carlisle y cambiaremos

¿En serio? – exclame más contenta que nunca - ¿Lo harás? ¿Cambiaras?

Jasper me sonrió con alegría

Por ti iría hasta la luna y de regreso, Alice

Parpadee incrédula. Nunca imagine que él me quisiera tanto, pero cuando un segundo más tarde sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, comprobé que en verdad era así. Fue un momento mágico, en el que solo deseaba poder abrazarlo por siempre, jamás olvidare ese instante pues para mi fue como si recuperase la paz, la alegría y la calma.

Buscaría a Carlisle y a su familia para convencerlos de que valía la pena ayudarnos, el resto corría única y exclusivamente por nuestra cuenta.

***************

Espero que haya sido de su gusto. Saludos :D


	7. En busca de la luz

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos :D... pero por favor DEJEN RR_

_**Veronica Paola:** Gracias por tu rr, y la verdad no creo que seas cursi... si te gusta el romance está bien!!. Por otro lado... si de verdad quieres ver más romance, o te pierdas NINGUNO de los capitulos que vienen... porque veras que Jasper es un verdadero caballero._

_Ahora... los dejo con el capitulo 7, POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR_

**CAP. 7**

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ**

Recorrimos casi medio país: desde Manhattan hasta Kentucky, pasando por Alabama y Cincinnati, e inclusive llegamos a Oklahoma pero no hallamos rastro de Carlisle. Una vez más me sentía desesperada y frustrada, ¿Es que esta maldición jamás iba a acabar?

Jasper a su vez parecía más y más calmado como si el recorrer tantos lugares y ver tantos tipos distintos de gente fuese algo fascinante; la década de los 60 llegó con rapidez, seguida de los 70 con su moda disco; la música para aquellos momentos era estruendosa y solo me provocaba deseos de bailar, algo realmente difícil para Jasper dada su formación militar, además ninguno de los bailes del momento se conocían en 1800.

Pues bien, no iba a quedarme así, por lo que comenzaron las lecciones de baile; cada una era una nueva aventura y al mismo tiempo cada noche parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, pues cuando no estábamos cazando (algo que habíamos reducido al mínimo y además nos limitábamos solo a deshacernos de mal vivientes), nos sentábamos a platicar y reír por horas bajo la sombra de algún árbol en las afueras de la ciudad. De ese modo vivimos muchas experiencias increíbles, como ver nuestra primera lluvia de estrellas, platicar sobre nuestras vidas mortales (o al menos Jasper lo hacía pues yo continuaba en blanco) y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, decidí que sería una buena idea mostrarle a Jasper la foto color sepia que guardaba con tanto recelo.

Estuvimos de esa manera por casi dos meses, hasta que una tarde tuve una nueva visión: Carlisle se encontraba cazando en medio de un área boscosa justo cuando paso silbando ante una preciosa valla que mostraba con letras rojas y corridas: Bienvenidos a New Orleans, tras él la silueta borrosa de una mujer cruzo la imagen que, luego de unos 5 segundos se desvaneció.

¿Alice? Cariño, ¿estas bien?

Debemos ir a New Orleans – dije en un balbuceo – Carlisle está allí

Jasper se puso rígido al escuchar el nombre y luego asintió poniéndose de pie para ayudarme, pues nos encontrábamos tirados sobre el pasto verde del parque nacional Yellowstone.

El viaje fue más placentero que de costumbre pues ahora podía charlar con Jasper sobre todo lo que planeaba decirle a Carlisle; de vez en cuando él aportaba alguna idea, pero por lo general solo actuaba como receptor. Finalmente llegamos (creo que serían a lo sumo 20 minutos de viaje) y el letrero de letras rojas y corridas nos dio la bienvenida.

New Orleans era muy bonita, tenía áreas llenas de vida las cuales más bien parecían un hervidero ruidoso. Jasper y yo nos detuvimos en un callejón sombrío mientras trataba de recibir alguna imagen de nuestro "perseguido": nada, solo el vacío de mis pensamientos; entre tanto Jasper dio un respingo y me sonrió.

Están a 10 kilómetros de aquí, acabo de escuchar que llaman a ese chico… Edward

Si – dije alegrándome – también lo escuche

Salimos de nuestro escondite con rumbo al sonido, ellos también eran rápidos sin embargo apenas llegamos al valle que nos rodeaba tras la ciudad y nos quedamos allí solos, la figura de Carlisle moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo se cruzó ante nosotros, luego se detuvo junto a un chico y a una mujer.

Bienvenidos Alice, Jasper – dijo

Su voz me hizo estremecer, era casi tan profunda como la de Luciano a quien definitivamente no podría olvidar aunque pasaran siglos.

¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – dijo Jasper tomándome de la mano con actitud protectora

Tengo mis fuentes

Carlisle depositó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo haciendo a Jasper crisparse repentinamente

¿Ha estado espiándonos?

En absoluto – dijo calmado – más bien creo que ha sido lo contrario

¡Oh no! – dije apenada dando un paso hacía adelante – jamás haría algo así, simplemente deseamos hablar con usted

Mientras hablaba los examinaba con la mirada uno a uno: El chico Edward, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar claro que daba la sensación de ser oro derretido. La mujer por su parte (a quien el chico sujetaba de la mano con actitud de hijo protector) era unos 5 cm. Más baja que él, tenía un largo cabello color castaño oscuro y los ojos del mismo color de su hijo. Carlisle por su parte era sumamente apuesto, con aquel cabello del color del sol y esa sonrisa irresistible.

Bien, los escucho

Carlisle hizo un gesto con el que pretendía darme permiso para hablar, así que como si fuese una urgencia terrible, comencé a explicarle toda la situación. A mi lado, Jasper daba la sensación de ser una estatua de mármol finamente tallada, ellos por su parte se mostraban interesados.

Y… eso es todo – culmine 10 minutos después

Me parece fascinante su historia, pero creo que tu novio Jasper no está muy convencido de lo que tu quieres hacer

Claro que lo estoy – dijo Jasper antes de que pudiese responder – haré cualquier cosa por Alice, lo que sea

Carlisle y la mujer se lanzaron una mirada de agrado, como si ya hubiesen conocido más parejas como nosotros.

Me gusta tu disposición Jasper, ahora tengo una última pregunta

Adelante – dijo él sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Carlisle

¿Están dispuestos a hacer este sacrificio por el resto de sus vidas?

Nos lanzamos una mirada de soslayo ¿Eso estaba claro o no?

Por supuesto, queremos permanecer con los cambios que hagamos para siempre

Una vez más Jasper se adelantó a mi respuesta, frente a él Carlisle sonrió haciendo un ademán nuevamente.

En ese caso, sean bienvenidos a nuestro aquelarre

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar con los ojos como platos al escuchar tal respuesta

¿De verdad?

¿No era eso lo que querías Alice?

Si, Pero…

No hay pero que valga, solo acércate

Apreté la mano de Jasper y corrí hasta frente al trío. Visto de cerca Carlisle era mucho más apuesto; apenas había terminado de pensar aquello, el chico rió, lo observe desconcertada, no había nada gracioso en aquel momento.

Permítanme presentarle a una parte de la familia, este – Carlisle apretó el hombro del muchacho – es mi hijo Edward, y esta hermosa mujer que ven aquí es mi esposa Esme

Esme sonrió, era tan agradable que solo de verla ya sentías que la querías.

Es un placer – dije con alegría

Lo mismo digo – dijo a su vez Esme en tono amable – ahora si nos disculpan

Edward asintió y luego sin liberar la mano de su madre, echaron a correr volviéndose un borrón en la distancia.

¿A dónde van? – pregunté extrañada

A infórmale a los otros

¿Hay más?

Si, sus nombres son Rosalie y Emmett

Jasper me paso el brazo por los hombros y se acerco un paso más para hablar con Carlisle

¿Qué haremos ahora?

Lo primero será explicarles este método de vida, luego podrán mudarse a nuestra casa

¿Mudarnos a nuestra casa? ¿Con su esposa, su hijo y los otros dos chicos?

Carlisle movió la cabeza de un lado a otro todavía sonriendo

Rosalie y Emmett también son mis hijos

¿Ud. Tiene más hijos? – Jasper frunció el entrecejo – es decir… creí que los vampiros no podían tener hijos, bien… para comenzar ¿Cómo puede ser Edward su hijo?

Bueno, es una bonita manera de llamarles, después de todo no me gusta pensar que soy su creador ya que ellos no son experimentos

¿Es decir que Ud. Los transformó?

Así es, comenzando por mi preciosa Esme

Entonces usted no es tan bueno como Alice creía

Jasper se mostró furioso como si acabasen de ofenderlo de la peor manera posible

Jasper – le regañe - ¿qué te sucede?

Se lo que te sucede Jasper, se lo que has sufrido y también cuanto desprecias tu condición

Usted no tiene idea de nada, así que no me diga que me entiende

¡Jasper!

¡Es cierto, Alice! ¿tienes alguna idea de lo terrible que fueron las guerras entre vampiros? ¿sabes lo que se siente tener una familia y no poder volver a verlos?

Me sentí repentinamente ofendida, era un sentimiento tan profundo y desagradable, parecía como si me hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una estaca… de haber sido posible me habría desecho en llanto ¿alguna vez me olvidaría de ese asunto o tendría que cargar con eso toda la eternidad? Sacudí la cabeza y mi largo cabello negro, que se encontraba sujeto en una coleta, se movió rítmicamente de un lado a otro.

¿Sucede algo Alice? – inquirió Carlisle al ver el rostro horrorizado de Jasper quien además se mordió el labio inferior

No, no sucede nada – respondí de manera cortante

Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para que me pongas al corriente, tal vez pueda ayudarte

Si, supongo – continué con brusquedad – sigamos hablando de lo que en verdad nos importa, y por favor disculpe las impertinencias de mi amigo

Novio – me corrigió Jasper

Novio – repetí sin darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

Carlisle sonrió más que antes con alegría al mismo tiempo que Jasper depositaba su mano sobre mi hombro con actitud posesiva.

Creo que es mejor que se vayan – dijo con voz suave – y arreglen sus cosas, los espero mañana para mostrarle su habitación

No espere a que hablase de nuevo, tampoco a que los sentimientos de vergüenza comunes en cualquiera (inclusive en los vampiros) se desarrollasen, simplemente me di la vuelta y salí de regreso al lugar en que habíamos dejado nuestras pocas pertenencias: una antigua fabrica de mermelada al oeste de la ciudad. Tras de mi, los pasos suaves de Jasper apenas resonaban logrando distraerme de todo el bochorno que acababa de pasar y haciéndome fijar solo dos pensamientos en mi cabeza: 1º Acababa de ganar una nueva familia que incluía padres en apariencia amorosos, y tres hermanos todavía desconocidos, y 2º Finalmente había logrado una de mis metas: encontrar el amor de mi vida.

-------

Esperen los proximos capitulos, porque creanme, mejora con el tiepo (como los buenos vinos, jajaja)

Piccolina_07


	8. Mudanza

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado rr, uds ayudan a que me anime a continuar publicando. Espero que disfruten este cap. Ahora es que viene lo bueno :D

**CAP. 8**

**MUDANZA**

Allá vienen – escuche decir a una voz masculina en la distancia la cual reconocí de inmediato como Edward

Le lancé una mirada de soslayo a Jasper quien me sonrió con cariño sin dejar de sujetarme de la mano, nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de la casa por lo que para ellos saber que ya estábamos a punto de llegar no era algo muy difícil.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos hasta que la luz de la lámpara que daba acceso a la casa baño nuestro camino con su color amarillo brillante.

Bienvenidos de nuevo – dijo esta vez Esme de pie junto a Edward y un chico alto y musculoso que no conocía

Buenas noches señora – Saludo Jasper con toda la cortesía necesaria – Edward...

Jasper hizo una pausa deteniéndose delante del muchacho musculoso quien no dejaba de sonreír con una mueca burlona; ambos lo miramos de hecho pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, creo que lo consideramos una falta de sutileza.

¡Oh Lo lamento mucho! – Esme se acercó al chico musculoso – este es mi hijo Emmett, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien

Es un placer conocerlos a ambos – dijo Emmett adelantándose para tomar la valija que llevaba Jasper y que era todo lo que poseíamos hasta aquel instante – permíteme ayudarte

Gracias

Pero no se queden allí parados – exclamo Esme con cariño – pasen, después de todo este es su hogar ahora

Vimos a Emmett entrar tras Esme, y Edward tras su hermano, luego los seguimos en silencio. Apenas entre mis ojos viajaron por el lugar encontrándose con toda clase de objetos y decoración, solo por mencionar algunas cosas fascinantes, junto a la puerta un inmenso jarrón de cerámica hacía gala de su color azul brillante acompañado de un puñado de girasoles casi tan grandes como la valija que arrastrábamos. Al fondo sobre una mesa, un tazón de cristal con bordes dorados daba la sensación de haber salido de algún libro de tesoros escondidos, mientras que junto a la escalera una preciosa cruz de madera pulida daba muestra de que en algún momento alguien había disfrutado de su fe.

Que hermosa casa – murmure distraída

Muchas Gracias, cariño – dijo Esme sacándome de mi ensimismamiento mientras la seguía escaleras arriba

Esme me condujo a través de un largo pasillo que exhibía en sus paredes cuadros renacentistas, impresionistas e inclusive pude ver que había un Van Gogh genuino. Finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta preciosa de madera clara que abrió con apenas un ruido; la habitación era realmente amplía, con las paredes de un color crema y repisas de madera oscura. No había cama pero en su lugar habían colocado un mueble de aspecto muñido en color castaño, a mi izquierda una diminuta puerta daba acceso al closet y al fondo mostrando una preciosa puerta de vidrio, un inmenso balcón en forma de medio círculo permitía salir a ver las estrellas.

Que linda habitación, Esme

¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó ella alegremente

¡Claro que si! ¿Qué opinas tú Jasper?

Nos volvimos hacía mi novio quien solo pudo asentir mostrando apenas una sonrisa, en ese instante una mujer rubia cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Al verla parpadee pensando que de seguro más de un mortal la había considerado un ángel. Para comenzar, era rubia como el sol, con un cuerpo de seguro envidiado por cualquier mujer y un porte tan elegante que más de una modelo debía de sentir una gran envidia.

Buenas noches – dijo pasando su mirada de mi persona a Jasper y de regreso – supongo que ustedes son mis nuevos hermanos

Chicos, ella es Rosalie, mi hasta ahora única hija – comentó Esme abriéndose paso hacía ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Es un placer señorita – dijo Jasper haciéndose a un lado

Hola Rosalie, yo soy Alice – dije sonriendo – y él es Jasper

Y supongo que debo compartir mis gustos y aficiones como hacen las hermanas – comentó Rosalie por toda respuesta en dirección a Esme

Así es Rosalie

Esme frunció un poco el entrecejo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la muchacha, quien lejos de sonreír solo se dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado. Jasper continuó sin inmutarse mientras yo levantaba una ceja, esperaba nunca volverme así de mal educada. Hubo un suave silbido y lo próximo que observe fue a Edward aparecer junto a mi nueva madre.

Veo que ya tuvieron el honor de conocer a mi hermosa hermana Rosalie

¡Oh! No se preocupen por ella, siempre ha tenido muy mal carácter. Supongo que fue su rasgo principal cuando era humana

Eso y la vanidad – soltó Edward riendo

Esme rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, entre tanto Jasper se acercó al mueble y deposito la valija en el suelo junto al mismo.

¿Dónde está Carlisle? – pregunté retirándome un grueso suéter de lana que llevaba sobre los hombros con la única función de actuar como una bonita decoración

Tiene guardia en el hospital, regresara en un par de horas. Me ha pedido que lo esperemos para explicarles sobre sus nuevos apellidos.

Me mostré claramente asustada, ¿un vampiro en un hospital? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿un vampiro podía practicar la medicina así como así? ¿No sufría por ver sangre todo el día?, solo de pensarlo se me hizo agua la boca pero preferí no decir nada. Edward asintió ante la petición de Esme de que la siguiéramos y luego los cuatros descendimos en completo silencio hasta la inmaculada cocina, en la que, sentados a la mesa del comedor, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban discutiendo algo en voz baja mientras ojeaban un catalogo de bouquet.

Nos sentamos frente a ellos con Edward siempre a mi lado, había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa el hecho de que cada vez que parecía estar pensando en algo, él se reía sin motivo alguno. En ese momento vi a la rubia Rosalie apuntar a un arreglo en el catalogo, era precioso, formado completamente por rosas rojas, blancas y beige.

Veamos que dice el resto, ¿Qué opinas tú Alice?

¿Yo?

Me quedé un rato silente observándola afirmar con un gesto de la cabeza, sinceramente jamás espere algo así luego de su trato grosero hacía solo minutos, pero al parecer su mal carácter era como las olas que iban y venían a la orilla de una playa.

Bueno, creo que es muy hermoso – dije aun sorprendida

¡Ves! – exclamo ella contenta consigo misma – te dije que era perfecto

Emmett se encogió de hombros sin dejar de observar la fotografía

El que te guste estará bien cariño, después de todo, quien lo lucirá eres tú

Pero estas implicado en el asunto, es justo que opines

Si, pero el ramo será algo de lo que tu presumas, al fin y al cabo dudo que se vea bien si lo llevo yo

En eso estamos de acuerdo – comentó Edward desde su lugar

¿Van a casarse? – pregunté fascinada

Rosalie levantó la mirada del catalogo y la fijo en mi con una leve sonrisa

Así es… dentro de una semana. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a concluir los preparativos?

Si, me encantaría – respondí

¿Estas segura de ello? – Emmett rió – por lo general Rosalie se comporta de forma un poco neurótica cuando la fecha está cerca

¿Cuándo la fecha está cerca? ¿se han casado más de una vez?

Ambos asintieron con aparente fascinación

Si, una vez cada ocho ó diez años en los últimos… ¿qué?

Creo que en los últimos 50 años

Jasper rió ante aquello mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta, eso sin duda alguna debía de contar como un record

Disculpen mi curiosidad pero… ¿por qué casarse tantas veces?

A los humanos les gusta hurgar en las vidas ajenas, y tomando en cuenta que vivimos entre ellos, debemos hacerlo – dijo Emmett – además a Rosalie le fascina organizar estos eventos, y para mi son casi un pasatiempo con un final feliz

¿Con un final feliz? – me llamó la atención la palabra "final"

Si, veras… disfruto de la ceremonia, y luego cuando veo a la novia me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy y pues… acabo preguntándome porque a la mayoría de los hombres les da pánico el matrimonio

Por todos están en sus cabales Emmett, y tú no – Edward dijo esto y luego se largo a reír con tanta fuerza que Esme tuvo que mandarlo a callar

Emmett se encogió una vez más de hombros, sonriendo

No me importa estar loco si voy a estar cerca de este ángel

Rosalie le dedico una sonrisa radiante que sin duda la hizo parecer más hermosa, pensé en que diría un humano en un momento así y concluí que moriría de envidia, como era de esperarse Edward rió de nuevo con exceso de fuerza.

Mientras las carcajadas de Edward me hacían confirmar mi teoría de locura, Carlisle arribo vestido con una bata blanca de cuyo bolsillo pendía una placa dorada que con letras negras rezaba: "Dr. Cullen".

Buenas noches a todos – exclamó con voz suave y seductora – veo que Uds. Aun se divierte seleccionando el bouquet

Emmett asintió al igual que Rosalie

Hola chicos – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a nosotros – que bueno que ya están aquí, ahora creo que lo más conveniente es que les expliquemos todo

Jasper despego la mirada del jarrón, y por primera vez pareció realmente interesado en lo que Carlisle tenía para decir.

¿Explicarnos todo? – dijo claramente curioso

Si, de ahora en adelante uno de ustedes llevara mi apellido – dijo Rosalie con agrado – es decir, el apellido que tenía cuando estaba viva

Bien, dado que Rosalie nos ha hecho el honor de explicar el plan, Jasper, tú serás su hermano gemelo por lo que de ahora en adelante serán Jasper y Rosalie Hale

¡Genial!, es un honor para ti

Rosalie hizo un ademán sumamente pomposo con la mano en dirección a Jasper del cual procuré no reír, a mi lado Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto a ti Alice, serás parte de los Cullen – continuó Carlisle – debo añadir que nunca espere que esta familia creciera tanto en tan poco tiempo

Todos asintieron en señal de aceptación, pero yo me mantuve callada por un largo rato asimilando la idea de que ahora tenía un apellido. Sabía que era una tontería compartir algo así con el resto, así que me puse de pie aun ante la mirada extrañada de todos (excepto Edward por supuesto) y disculpándome, me aleje en dirección a la habitación que hacía poco Esme nos había asignado.

Allí me deje caer en el sofá muñido sintiendo deseos de llorar, justo cuando Jasper apareció tras de mi y con un leve clic cerró la puerta, como era costumbre, ninguno de los dos hablo… era como si las palabras sobraran, por lo que lo único que Jasper hizo fue sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme contra su pecho.

Gracias – le dije – por estar conmigo y por quererme

Soy yo quien debería agradecerte en realidad, desde que nos encontramos hiciste que la esperanza regresara a mi

Lo abrace con más fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, definitivamente Luciano estaba equivocado: ser un vampiro no era una maldición ni una desgracia, más bien era lo mejor que había podido sucederme.

Te quiero

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de quedarme en posición de descanso entre los brazos de la persona más importante de mi mundo: Jasper Hale.

***************

Proximamamente veran más de Rosalie y Emmett... además de otra boda :D


	9. Hermanos

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

GRACIAS A TODOS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON RR, y para veronica paola: calma, no falta mucho para que se descubran los demas poderes, y por cierto... tu mail no me llego.

Espero que les guste este cap. por favor REVIEWS

**CAP. 9**

**HERMANOS**

Los días pasaron, y cada vez me sentía más compenetrada con mi nueva familia. Era extraño ver a un grupo de vampiros tan felices, pero definitivamente ellos eran más que felices. Recuerdo que ayude a Rosalie con los preparativos finales de la boda (incluyendo el vestido) y fue allí donde descubrí la otra cara de la moda que hasta entonces permanecía oculta para mí: el diseño.

Me hubiese fascinado probarme diseñando el vestido de Rosalie, pero por desgracia ya alguien más se había encargado obteniendo magníficos resultados: el traje era largo, con cuello en V y mangas transparentes salpicadas de brillantes que hacían juego con la cola, la cual a pesar de lo exagerada que resultaba mi hermana para aquellas cosas, no era tan larga. Sin embargo, el hecho de ayudar con los toques finales me permitió diseñar una parte del salón en donde se realizaría la recepción, a la cual asistiría el clan de Denali a quienes solo conocía por referencia de Carlisle y Esme.

Hasta aquel momento ya todos sabían de mi capacidad par ver el futuro, pero apenas acabábamos de descubrir la habilidad de Jasper para controlar los sentimientos ajenos, tal vez debí haber sentido algo de miedo al enterarme, pero siendo Jasper como era, ¿Cómo podía sentir miedo? También la relación con Edward fue creciendo, nos hicimos más amigos ya que compartíamos mucho y teníamos aficiones más o menos similares.

Otro punto de ganancia fue descubrir que Edward era capaz de leer la mente de cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor, bueno… no es que fuese de lo mejor descubrir algo así cuando has estado pensando que alguien como Carlisle es más apuesto de lo que puedes soportar y que tú novio es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida ó en la muerte. Era lógico sentirse avergonzada, pero por suerte él no opto por burlarse, más bien confeso que de la única persona de quien podría burlarse sería de Rosalie.

Quise saber todo sobre su poder, pues me sentía más importante de lo debido ya que éramos los únicos tres de la familia que teníamos capacidad para ver, sentir y predecir sucesos; pero a pesar de lo interesante que resultaba aquello para mi, él simplemente dijo que desde siempre había contado con la capacidad de saber que pensaba la gente, aun cuando los pensamientos debían de ser privados.

Me sentí un poco extraña, pues nunca sabía si Edward estaba o no dentro de mi cabeza, pero como en ese instante nos encontrábamos en plena ceremonia de boda, estaba claro que no podía dedicar todo mi tiempo a pensar en algo así.

Rosalie lucía como una estrella de cine y Emmett daba la sensación de ser James Bond con aquel traje negro brillante, fue todo hermoso y muy romántico (claro que el salón tenía un toque personal de Alice); por supuesto que conocimos al clan de Denali, eran todos agradables e hice una cierta amistad con Tanya (que era la que parecía más dada a entablar relaciones), en cuanto a Jasper… me sentía cada vez más enamorada y encantada. Descubrir detalles sobre su carácter, su forma de pensar y lo que había sido en su vida pasada, era tan fascinante que en ocasiones tendía a pensar que de poder, mi corazón habría explotado en pedazos.

El asunto de no beber sangre humana iba haciendo progresos, de hecho ya casi lograba que Jasper se controlase con más facilidad que antes, pero como siempre surge una complicación, Carlisle apareció una noche luego de su guardia en el hospital diciendo que era hora de mudarnos a otro pueblo porque habían comenzado a surgir preguntas y comentarios sobre su "aparente" eterna juventud… y así fue como fuimos a parar a Alaska.

Jamás pensé que iría a parar a un lugar tan helado, había nieve por todos lados y cientos de osos polares que servían perfectamente como alimento para nosotros. Además como todas las poblaciones estaban tan alejadas unas de otras era más sencillo llevar una vida sin que los humanos se preguntasen porque nos veíamos eternamente jóvenes.

Durante nuestra estadía allá, Esme pareció preocuparse un poco más de lo habitual por la aparente soledad en que vivía Edward, por lo que tomando en cuenta que yo era su hermana más cercana y consentida, me pidió que hablase con él.

Esme, ¿qué quieres que le diga? – pregunté sorprendida colocándome un gorro para nieve color rojo fresa

No lo se Alice, solo ayúdame, no me gusta verlo así. Su única compañía hasta ahora son los libros y el piano

Tal vez se sienta bien así – opino Jasper llegando hasta mi

¡Oh vamos! Nadie puede sentirse bien estando tan solo, en un principio creímos que Edward se interesaría en Rosalie, pero todo lo que sucedió fue que se lanzaron algunos comentarios ácidos

Reí ante aquella aclaratoria, si Carlisle había creído que Edward se enamoraría de Rosalie estaba claro que no sabía mucho de amor.

Está bien Esme, hablare con él, luego te traeré las buenas nuevas

No olvidare nunca la sonrisa complacida de Esme, ya que daba la sensación de que podría iluminar medio país, no me sentí culpable de mentirle porque en realidad si iba a hablar con Edward, claro estaba que seria cuando la guerra de bolas de nieve acabase.

Si me lo preguntan, las guerras de nieve entre vampiros no son para nada recomendables, pues una bola lanzada a 130 Km./h hacia la cabeza de alguien claramente acabara haciéndolo pasar a mejor vida, así que era una suerte ya estar muerto, de cualquier manera, terminamos Rosalie y yo una sobre la otra completamente enterradas en nieve gracias a Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Luego cuando mi cabello estaba casi congelado en su totalidad, logre escapar y sentarme en uno de mis lugares favoritos: lo alto de un pino. Me relajé totalmente aspirando su aroma, mientras sentía un temblor en la rama debajo de mis pies.

Hola hermana – dijo la voz de Edward quien al segundo siguiente estuvo sentado a mi lado

¡Ah Edward! Estaba buscando tener un momento de relax, así que por favor no me lances ninguna bola de nieve

No iba a hacerlo, de echo, también vine a relajarme y a hablar contigo

Sabes, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

¿Por qué estoy tan solo? – Edward sonrió mirándome a los ojos

Eres un tramposo… has leído mis pensamientos

En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale – citó él

Es en serio Edward, ¿no te gustaría sentirte enamorado?

Mi hermano se mostró un tanto aprensivo ante mi comentario, era como si tuviese un temor más profundo del normal por querer a alguien.

La soledad es el refugio del alma, Alice

El alma no puede pasar tanto tiempo refugiada… ¡muere!

Los vampiros no tenemos alma en realidad – dijo él repentinamente rígido

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro, no sabía que decirle, algo como eso era un tema para discutir seriamente.

Ciertamente estas muerto, pero eso no indica que no puedas sentir

Eso mismo dice Carlisle pero no estoy muy de acuerdo

¿Por qué no? Míralos a él y a Esme, se aman y nada se interpone entre ellos

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, en el que las voces amortiguadas por la nieve de Emmett y Jasper seguidas de las risas de Rosalie hacían eco entre los árboles. Entre tanto, yo baje la mirada y observe mis preciosas botas rojas para nieve colgar a treinta metros del piso.

Eres una gran persona Alice – dijo Edward de repente – Jasper tiene mucha suerte de tenerte

Sabía que debía sonrojarme, pero como no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, solo tosí nerviosa… ¡que tonta! Era preferible que me hubiese quedado callada

Gracias, pero hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí

Si – dijo ahora riendo – imagino que para poder encontrarse tuvieron primero que morir, aunque dudo que todo el mundo muera de enfermedades infecciosas

No supe que hacer o decir ¿Era sarcasmo? ¿Un chiste malo sobre la muerte? ¿Un lamento?, solo me encogí de hombros y permití al silencio reinar nuevamente.

Creo que la soledad acabará muy pronto para mi – dijo con agudeza – puedo sentirlo, no deberían de preocuparse tanto por mi estado civil

De nuevo decidí quedarme muda, ¿Cómo podía opinar de algo así si no era yo quien había visto el futuro?, como siempre él leyó mis pensamientos

No tienes que decirme nada, y no he visto el futuro

Su respuesta me asombro y me hizo gracia, ¡ah! Otro Emmett… ¡genial! Igual de inmaduro

Lo lamento – balbucee al ver su expresión por lo que acababa de pensar

¡Oh no! No te preocupes, discúlpame tu a mi, después de todo fui yo quien leyó tu mente

Tranquilo, no pasa nada

Tus pensamientos dicen lo contrario, y te agradecería que no me comparases con Emmett

Reí sin poder contenerme, para mí en realidad Emmett no era tan pesado ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces se pasaba de inmaduro.

En ese instante escuche la voz suave de Jasper llamarme, así que le sonreí a Edward, quien una vez más respondió a mis pensamientos.

Ve tú, me quedare aquí otro rato

De ese modo me lancé al vacío mientras Jasper se colocaba en posición y me recibía entre sus brazos con suavidad, ¡era genial ser un vampiro! Lo abrace riendo, sintiendo como Edward nos miraba desde lo alto, y un segundo más tarde echamos a correr perdiéndonos entre suave pero gruesa nieve blanca sin apenas dejar rastro; mientras me desplazaba como un proyectil entre los pinos junto a Jasper pensé en que Edward merecía tener alguien a su lado, sin embargo muy pronto mis pensamientos quedaron eclipsados por la belleza del paisaje que ante mi se extendía.

*** * * * ***

Por primera vez en más de un siglo desee poder dormir, y es que luego de una guerra de bolas de nieve tan intrincada no había nada más que quisiera hacer, pero como es sabido que los vampiros no pueden dormir, solo me conforme con lanzarme de espaldas sobre el muñido sofá de nuestra habitación y cerrar los ojos. Pensaba en lo rápido que habían llegado los 70 y en como todo se movía ya a una velocidad más alta de lo normal; luego de que hubiésemos llegado, Carlisle y Edward invitaron a Jasper y Emmett a cazar, mientras las mujeres nos quedábamos en casa, bueno… la idea principal era que compartiéramos un rato con Esme, pero Rosalie decidió que vería un poco de televisión (algo que ella aborrecía en absoluto y que solo hacía cuando Emmett no estaba) y yo pues… subí y me tiré sobre el sofá.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando mi rubia hermana golpeó la puerta de la habitación, me turbe un poco, cuando deseaba descansar no podía hacerlo: ¡típico!

Adelante – dije con calma

Rosalie empujó la puerta y entro en la estancia, ahora que se encontraba en casa, había cambiado su fina y costosa ropa para nieve, por un vestido color azul cielo.

Disculpa que te moleste, pero… estoy aburrida

Que raro que no has ido con Esme

No, ella está tejiendo, y tomando en cuenta que es capaz de tejer un mantel para una mesa de veinticuatro puestos en veinte minutos, se puede decir que no es una actividad del todo interesante

Pobre Esme – reí – pero en fin, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

No lo sé – Rosalie se encogió de hombros – bien, a decir verdad si lo sé. Tú y Jasper tienen aquí casi 6 meses y aun no se con exactitud que te gusta hacer

La mire con una ceja levantada, dudaba que pudiésemos compartir alguna afición

Hummm... creo que me gusta tejer – dije haciendo memoria – si, me gusta tejer, también me gusta leer novelas románticas

¿Cómo las de Jane Austen?

¡Si! ¿te gusta también?

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza riéndose

Para nada, me gusta la mecánica

¿La mecánica? No comprendo

Ya sabes, reparar autos, colocarles nitro… y todo eso

¿A ti te gusta la mecánica? – pregunté espantada

No pretendía ofenderla, simplemente es que la imagen de ángel de Rosalie no era precisamente algo que encajara con mecánica, es más, si se piensa bien jamás se verá la palabra mecánica seguida de ángel en una misma oración.

Si, de echo es lo único que compartimos Edward y yo

No te ofendas Rosalie – dije riéndome mientras me apoyaba sobre el codo para quedar mirándola de frente – pero con tu aspecto de hada no combina la mecánica o como sea que eso se llame

Gracias por el cumplido – mi hermana pareció complacida – pero no importa el aspecto de la persona, a decir verdad… hay algo que aun no has visto y que permanece escondido en la cochera

¿En la cochera? ¿Cómo trajeron algo a la cochera sin que Jasper ni yo supiéramos?

Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando Carlisle dijo que nos mudaríamos, Edward y yo pusimos manos a la obra y sacamos los autos de New Orleans, no se si te diste cuenta pero desaparecimos los dos por casi un día

Esme dijo que habían ido a cazar

Es que eso le dijimos a ella – Rosalie sonrió con complicidad – Esme continua diciendo que exageramos al comprar esos autos deportivos

¿Tienes un auto deportivo? – abrí los ojos con impresión - ¿un verdadero auto deportivo?

Rosalie asintió poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a que la imitara, luego se acercó a la puerta, hecho una ojeada fuera y me instó a que la siguiera. Esme estaba abajo, sentada frente al televisor observando un programa de cocina, por lo que no nos notó (o eso creí yo). Rosalie salió al helado exterior, mientras yo la seguía con curiosidad y la observaba abrir la puerta del garaje. Allí, bajo la poca luz que desprendía un único farol en la calle cubierta de nieve, se mostraba el reflejo color naranja de la latonería de un auto: era un Dodge Charger R/T idéntico al de los protagonistas de esa serie tonta que transmitían por TV en el que aparecía una rubia oxigenada.

No tenía idea de que le había hecho Rosalie, pero el automóvil lucía como una taza de plata: precioso y resplandeciente, además mostraba algo distinto en la parrilla, el guarda fango y los rines.

Es solo idea mía o ¿ese modelo de automóvil es el que aparece en la TV?

Si, tienes razón pero yo lo tengo desde antes de que a algún productor se le ocurrirá incluirlo en esa tonta serie

¡Es una belleza Rosalie! – exclame dando la vuelta para verlo desde todos los ángulos – que increíble y talentosa

Muchas gracias y ese a su lado es el auto de Edward, no quiero descalificarlo, pero creo que si hubiese colocado el parachoques como le dije al principio se habría visto mejor

Me volví para encontrarme con un Mustang color verde limón que daba la sensación de ser una esmeralda gigante.

Por supuesto no sabía que decir, no era una experta, tampoco me interesaba del todo pero no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza de aquellos autos. Comenzamos a hablar sobre todo lo humanamente posible, hasta que una bola de nieve en apariencia salida de la nada, atravesó el aire y me golpeo de lleno en la cara.

Escuche a Jasper quejarse furioso seguido de Edward mientras Emmett reía y Rosalie lo reñía con molestia. Lo que siguió a aquello fueron otras cuatro horas de lucha en la nieve que parecieron interminables y que incluyeron a Esme y Carlisle.

Mientras jugábamos, me detuve a mirarlos: Rosalie era en realidad un ángel de los automóviles, Emmett era un inmaduro de primera, Edward era el mejor hermano que alguien podía tener, Jasper era el amor de mi vida y Esme y Carlisle unos excelentes padres, ahora sabiendo todo esto ¿qué más podía pedir? ¡Exactamente!: nada, ahora mi vida estaba más que completa, y pensar que al principio me sentía completamente pérdida.

**************************************

Esperen al proximo capitulos... no falta mucho para que Bella entre en juego.


	10. Camino a Forks

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Veronica Paola: Gracias por continuar leyendo. Y... que harias si te digo que aqui sucede eso que tanto esperas??. JAJAJA

Disfrutenlo y por favor DEJEN RR, jamas sabre que tanta aceptación tiene mi ff como para sabr si podria hacer una segunda parte :P

**CAP. 10**

**DE CAMINO A FORKS**

El pueblo de Forks era hasta ahora un destino diminuto y desconocido para cualquiera de nosotros, por lo que cuando Esme y Carlisle tomaron la decisión de que nos mudásemos allá porque ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en Alaska, las quejas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Yo preferí no decir nada, después de todo me parecía bien ir a cualquier lugar siempre que permaneciéramos juntos, en todo ese tiempo Rosalie y Edward habían cambiado cerca de 15 veces (cada uno) de auto, mientras Esme continuaba riñéndolos por adquirir aquellos lujos innecesarios, sin embargo Rosalie lo único que hacía era reírse porque de un modo u otro, Edward siempre acababa haciendo reír a nuestra madre. Carlisle seguiría ejerciendo de médico en el hospital del pueblo y a nosotros nos tocaría enfrentarnos a un acontecimiento único y especial: Asistir de nuevo a la escuela. Ya en Alaska íbamos a un instituto para jóvenes genios en el que, por desgracia, no logré hacer ni un solo amigo. Para Jasper fue algo terrible tener que enfrentarse a los humanos de aquella manera, pero como se suponía que teníamos la misma edad, ambos asistíamos a las mismas clases y yo me ocupaba de controlarlo.

Mis calificaciones eran tan buenas como las de Edward (a veces mejores, pero solo en ocasiones), y por lo general me destacaba en las materias teóricas o humanísticas… ¡no podría ganarle a las 3 maestrías en medicina de Edward ni aunque me embutiera todos los libros de texto dentro de la cabeza!

Como era de esperarse el cambio sería rápido, sin mucho alboroto, y no viviríamos exactamente en el pueblo. No fue hasta ese momento que me enteré de que Forks era un pueblo boscoso en su totalidad y con la población suficiente para pasar desapercibidos toda la eternidad, de cualquier forma, Carlisle no quería correr riesgos, así que hizo que nos construyeran una casa en la entrada del bosque.

Eso también ameritó crear la vialidad y las tomas de agua y luz, pero al final lo lograron; la casa era preciosa, construida enteramente en madera clara y vidrio, con un garaje tan inmenso que hubiesen cabido los 30 autos que entre Edward y Rosalie sumaban.

Ahora que estábamos casi en el nuevo milenio ya la gente no era tan interesada en nuestro extraño aspecto (piel pálida, ojos color oro) porque ya de eso tenían suficiente con cantantes como _Michael Jackson _ó como quiera que se llamase. Suponían de hecho que era una moda y que tal vez pertenecíamos a alguna clase extraña de secta, pero por suerte, no nos huían, más bien se sentían cómodos. ¡Ah humanos! Mientras más extraño seas mejor para ellos.

No nos matriculamos de inmediato en la escuela, ya que Esme y Carlisle decidieron que nos iríamos a Brasil a pasar unas semanas en la isla que le había dado a Esme como regalo simbólico en el que sería su cumpleaños número 400. El viaje fue por demás divertido y presumir los unos a los otros sobre nuestras habilidades innatas para bucear sin oxigeno fue aun más divertido, casi siempre terminábamos empujándonos al agua, además como era un sitio completamente paradisiaco no corríamos ningún peligro de ser descubiertos. Nuestros cuerpos podían brillar todo cuanto quisieran, y si que lo hacían, eran cegadores los destellos que el sol nos arrancaba.

Jasper y yo nos tumbamos en la arena una tarde mientras el resto se iban a cazar a través de la isla, el sol en el horizonte era precioso, pero fue más hermoso aun cuando Jasper tomó mi mano entre las suyas transmitiéndome una calma superior a cualquier que hubiese sentido antes, lo mire y le sonreí

Jasper cariño, no estoy nerviosa

Si, lo sé, pero solo quiero evitar que te ataquen los nervios cuando haga lo que voy a hacer

¿De qué estas hablando Jasper? – lo miré extrañada

Jasper me hizo una seña para que guardar silencio mientras sacaba una diminuta caja negra de terciopelo del bolsillo de sus jeans desgastados y la colocaba ante mis ojos. Al verla quedé muda.

Alice, espero que no sea ni muy pronto, ni muy tarde para esto… bueno, si me preguntas creo que tarde mucho en decirte todo lo que te amo, pero ten en cuenta que mi crianza como un arma de guerra no ayudo mucho. Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo Alice, te amo como no he amado a nadie en el mundo y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

Lo vi tomar mi mano y deslizar en mi dedo un anillo de oro con un diamante rosado que brillaba con el menor destello de luz. Siempre creí que lo que más emocionaba a las mujeres era recibir un anillo con una piedra del tamaño de una bola de pull (si, ya se que la comparación es bastante horrible pero es así) pero ahora que tenía a Jasper ante mis ojos con esa miraba preciosa que jamás olvidare, acaba de darme cuenta de mi error.

¡Claro que si! – exclame lanzándome sobre Jasper para abrazarlo – claro que quiero casarme contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en… toda mi vida

No supe si Jasper se había asustado por mi reacción o no ya que al segundo siguiente nos encontrábamos fundidos en un beso, que acabo cuando Emmett vació sobre nosotros una botella de Champaña. A nuestro alrededor Rosalie y Esme reían encantadas, y Carlisle y Edward sonreían con esas muecas encantadoras a las que ya me había acostumbrado.

Felicidades cariño – exclamo Esme acercándose a mi y abrazándome

Otro que cayó en las redes – bromeó Emmett dándole la mano a Jasper quien le sonrió de vuelta

*** * * * ***

A este acontecimiento lo siguió una ceremonia preciosa (en la que también estuvieron los del clan de Denali) en la que además fui la propia diseñadora de mi vestido: Era largo, con un corsé bordado con brillantes que formaban flores a lo largo de todo el busto y la falda, la cual terminaba en pañuelos que caían con un suave movimiento.

Estaba tan emocionada que apenas recuerdo como vestía Jasper, luego tengo recuerdos mientras bailaba con Carlisle, Emmett, y Eleazar, bromeando con Tanya y Esme, y haciendo un pequeño brindis con el grupo completo.

Como siempre era necesario que yo impusiera alguna moda, así que decidí colocarme una liga blanca bordada con el mismo motivo del vestido; fue algo vergonzoso para Jasper tener que quitarla con los dientes de mi pierna, pero al final todos nos divertimos y en el caso de Kate celebro que la misma hubiese llegado a sus manos, aunque más tarde me la regresó con el pretexto de que ella ya tenía suficientes problemas siendo un vampiro como para también buscarse un marido. Nos reímos como tontas cuando acabo de decir aquello, pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez tendría algo de razón, ella estaba mucho mejor viviendo como el alma libre que, a mi parecer, era.

Estaba claro además que no quería llegar al pueblo luciendo como la chica de los años 20 que era… así que decidí darme un completo y radical cambio de look: corte mi cabello lo más pequeño posible y como punto adicional utilizaba espuma para que las puntas quedaran hacía arriba en lo que sin duda era un estilo bastante rockero, por suerte a Jasper le gusto, ya que no volvería a crecer hiciera lo que hiciera.

De eso hacía ya un año, así que ahora ya instalados en Forks, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido matricularnos en la escuela. La mayoría se han quedado sorprendidos de que seamos un grupo tan numeroso con unos padres tan jóvenes, pero más que nada no logran explicarse porque si estábamos en un instituto para genios en Alaska, hemos tomado clases de grados tan inferiores, como por ejemplo Biología del primer año, algebra lineal e inglés.

Rosalie y Emmett por su parte, se matricularon en el penúltimo año, ya que luego de terminar por quien-sabe-que-número el instituto, tenían planeado mudarse solos por un tiempo. Simultáneamente las cosas en casa parecían no cambiar: los chiste de Emmett, el amor de Esme y sus continuas charlas con Edward sobre la soledad, las melodías de piano de Rosalie que parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas… no se, tal vez esa era la única parte humana que me quedaba: la inconformidad, no era que no me sintiera feliz de tener la vida que tenía, sino que a veces hacía falta emoción, aventura, algo por lo que arriesgarse (que valiera la pena claro está). Con lo que no contábamos ninguno era con que esa descarga de adrenalina llegaría bajo el nombre de Isabella Swan, y mucho menos esperábamos que a quien afectaría con la fuerza y precisión de una bala seria nada más y nada menos que a nuestro hermano menor: Edward.


	11. Controlando pensamientos

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron rr, porque sus palabras fueron muy lindas, se que debo agradecerle a cada una por separado, pero ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa, es solo que no queria dejarlos esperando mucho más. En el proximo capitulo personalizare mis agradecimientos.

Por ahora los dejo con el cap. Espero que les guste

Bye

**CAP. 11**

**CONTROLANDO PENSAMIENTOS**

La noticia de que la hija del jefe de policía arribaría en tan solo un par de días se extendió por todo Forks como una epidemia de gripe a la que la gente no podía resistirse. Por donde metiera la cabeza en el instituto se escuchaban comentarios, y ni mencionar el acercarse a un café, un salón de belleza ó un supermercado; estaba comenzando a creer que la chica era diferente al resto de los humanos, tal vez tendría en rostro al revés ó sencillamente la nariz en el medio de la frente.

Me pregunté que la hacía tan especial como para estar en boca de todos y luego me respondí a mi misma que lejos de tener algún defecto físico que la hiciera llamativa como el foco rojo de las patrullas de la policía, de seguro era una de esas jóvenes de aspecto punk y labios pintados de negro que buscaban desesperadamente parecer un bicho raro para resaltar en medio de tanta normalidad.

El colmó fue cuando Carlisle llegó un día de su guardia en el hospital hablando de ella como cualquier otra de las personas del pueblo, lo miré sorprendida y Emmett aprovecho la ocasión para hacer uno de sus chistes malos de lo que sin embargo, no puedes evitar reírte.

Vamos – apuntó Carlisle apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina para mirarme de cerca hacer un anillo con uno de los mangos de las cucharas de plata de un juego de cubiertos que Esme ya no utilizaba – estoy seguro de que algo especial debe tener la chica, dudo que sea la comidilla del pueblo si no es así

Pues en efecto, cuando dos días después Isabella Swan llegó al pueblo y posteriormente al instituto me dí cuenta de que no había nada como ella; era blanca, de mediana estatura, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, rostro con forma de corazón, facciones pequeñas y preciosos ojos color café, tal vez no era la típica belleza americana del estilo de Rosalie, pero algo debía de tener puesto que Mike Newton, uno de los chicos que compartía clases con Edward, casi se lanza al suelo para servirle de felpudo.

Jasper y yo lo observamos con ojos sorprendidos mientras pasábamos junto a él en dirección a los locker, ella por su parte (que caminaba al menos un metro más atrás) se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego atravesó el umbral sin dejar de agradecerle con gesto avergonzado.

Durante el almuerzo fue igual: no existían más chicas en todo el instituto, ya no habían personas torpes de las que burlarse, tampoco el clásico buscapleitos que solo quiere molestar y mucho menos las chicas que se sientan en grupo a criticar, tan solo existía la chica Swan; era tanta la obsesión que cuando tocó la hora de biología Edward hizo un gesto de desagrado.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunté al ver la expresión en su cara mientras me acomodaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello

Ya sabes hacía donde se dirigen todos los pensamientos – dijo sonriéndome

Buena suerte en ese caso – dijo Jasper por lo bajo

Le dedique una sonrisa de apoyo, y tomando a Jasper de la mano salimos de camino a la clase de Inglés, el pasillo estaba atestado de chicos que se encaminaban charlando ruidosamente hacía clases, justo cuando una nueva visión llegó a mi mente obligándome a sujetarme con fuerza del brazo de mi acompañante. Él me miró sorprendido, y haciéndose el desentendido, me arrastró hacía un aula vacía.

¿Qué sucede Alice? – preguntó y su voz sonó lejana

Jasper… no lo hagas – dije con un hilo de voz – por favor

Luego me lancé a sus brazos y lo apreté contra mí, yo era tan diminuta que a su lado parecía un mondadientes; Jasper me observó extrañado al tiempo que me acariciaba el cabello.

¿De qué hablas Alice? Nadie va a hacer nada

Te he visto atacando a uno de los chicos del colegio, Jasper por favor no lo hagas

De inmediato mi esposo se quedó rígido en su sitio, no parecía capaz de decir nada ni en su contra ni en su defensa. Pensé en la conversación silenciosa que había mantenido con Edward en el comedor… sabía que debía haberle prestado mucha más atención a sus advertencias.

Tratare de no hacerlo – dijo de repente Jasper con voz grave – te lo prometo

Creo que mejor nos saltamos la última hora

No, no es necesario, puedo controlarme

Lo mire con duda, pero preferí no contradecirlo, así que acabamos entrando a la clase de Inglés en donde pase toda la hora en suspenso en el borde de mi silla, mientras Jasper no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kathy Steven, una chica de aspecto agradable que nunca había molestado a ninguno de nosotros. Le propine una leve patada al asiento de Jasper para evitar incidentes como doblarle las patas a la silla ó en extremo, quebrar en dos la barra de hierro, por suerte surtió efecto, por que mi querido esposo dio un salto y se quedó enfurruñado en su lugar.

Cuando por fin salimos, recorrimos el estacionamiento con exceso de velocidad y nos subimos al volvo plateado de Edward sin decir nada más salvo por el clásico "hola". Rosalie y Emmett nos sonrieron de vuelta, pero Edward no se molestó en mirarnos. Tuve otra visión esta vez más horripilante que antes: Edward asesinaba a toda su clase de biología y luego iba por la chica nueva; una vez más abrí los ojos como platos mientras comenzaba a pensar de todo desesperadamente. Por toda respuesta mi hermano gruño mientras tomaba la curva que conducía a la casa, lo observe por el espejo retrovisor procurando que nadie más se diera cuenta, justo cuando con un frenazo, se detuvo ante la carretera de acceso a nuestro hogar.

¿Qué sucede Edward? – preguntó Rosalie curiosa

Creo que es mejor que nos bajemos – dije algo enfurruñada por la forma de comportarse de Edward

¿Bajarnos? Pero si aun no hemos llegado – se quejó Emmett

Vamos, Edward quiere estar solo – solté

Un momento – Rosalie se giró en su asiento y me observo – Alice, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Nada que sea importante – se quejó Edward a su vez

Edward quiere hacer de Bella Swan su almuerzo – dije en tono de replica

¿Estas demente? ¿Por qué tendrías que molestarla?

No iba a hacerlo, pero Alice salió a descubrir mis más oscuros pensamientos

Bueno – exclamo Emmett abriendo su puerta y saliendo del auto – creo que es mejor que nos bajemos, dejemos que Edward lo piense mejor

Todos descendieron del automóvil mientras yo le continuaba lanzando una significativa mirada a mi hermano

No lo hagas Edward, es lo único que el jefe Swan tiene, si ella muere, él también lo hará – comenté colocando mi mano sobre su hombro brevemente para luego bajar también del auto

El no respondió, pero apenas hube cerrado la puerta puso en marcha el motor y se alejó por la carretera a un 250 Km./h, lo observamos por el segundo que le tomó desaparecer, y luego iniciamos nuestro regreso a casa.

De esta experiencia saqué un importante aprendizaje: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

*** * * * ***

Los días pasaron y Edward no regresó a casa, Esme estaba preocupadísima aunque ya él había llamado para decirnos que se encontraba en Alaska

Tranquila cariño – decía Carlisle con un tono que no ayudaba – estará bien, está con los chicos

Pero ¿qué importaba si estaba solo ó acompañado?, después de todo el verdadero problema no estaba en Alaska, estaba aquí en Forks, en nuestro nuevo hogar y lo peor de todo es que fue a tomar el papel de una chica bastante agradable.

Mientras hacía mi tarea de Algebra me dí cuenta de porque todos querían a Isabella Swan, es que hasta yo misma comenzaba a sentirme encantada: era torpe, demasiado diría yo, pero por sus mismas torpezas no podías dejar de pensar en que era una linda chica, bien es verdad esa no es una explicación valedera pero es lo que se me ocurre para describir lo que sentía. Tal vez por eso Mike Newton y el otro chico del que no recuerdo el nombre se volvían unos tontos incorregibles cuando la veían, tal vez querían ser sus caballeros de dorada armadura y salvarla de meter la pata a cada instante.

Mis pensamientos me arrastraron hasta que escuche un golpeteo insistente en la puerta y Emmett apareció llevando un fajo de hojas cuadriculadas en la mano.

¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de ingles?

Emmett, estas un año por encima de mi, ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude?

¡Ah vamos! Es que es aburrido repetir siempre lo mismo, pero eso no parece afectarte a ti

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras lo observaba dejarse caer pesadamente a mi lado, para mi sorpresa Rosalie no apareció.

¿Qué crees que hará Edward?

No tengo idea – me encogí de hombros – supongo que regresará, sería lo más sensato

Si, eso y no chuparle la sangre a la Swan

¡Eso no es gracioso! ¿Crees que todo es un chiste? – me quejé

La vida ya es difícil para estarse amargando más

Tu ni siquiera estas vivo – dije en un murmullo

Te escuche, y ya se que no lo estoy pero ¿te parece que la eternidad es menos dura que la vida?

No tengo idea Emmett, no recuerdo la vida, ahora… ¿viniste a que te ayudara con inglés o a molestarme la existencia?

Emmett hizo un gesto pensativo

Un poco de ambas

Le envié una mirada envenenada justo cuando Esme apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la puerta de la habitación.

¡Regreso!

Nos miramos extrañados, pero salimos a recibirle. Fuera Carlisle lo ayudaba a estacionar el auto entre el Jeep de Jasper y el reluciente BMW rojo de Rosalie, entre tanto Esme lo abrazaba y lo cubría de besos haciéndolo sonreír.

Hola chicos – saludo, se veía un poco menos turbado

Creí que no regresarías tan pronto

¿Tan pronto? Alice, me fui una semana completa

No dude en abrazarlo con fuerza, quizás sorprendiéndolo pero al menos me devolvió el gesto con cariño.

¿Regresaras al instituto? – pregunté con algo de cautela

Por supuesto – su mirada fue suave – si tienes un miedo debes enfrentarlo

¿Le tienes miedo a la chica Swan? – dije sujetándole el rostro

El asintió con cuidado una vez que Emmett se hubo retirado por donde acababa de llegar.

Si, en realidad creía que solo tenía miedo de asesinarla, pero creo que hay algo más

¿Algo más?

Mi voz se quebró un poco delatando mi miedo. Edward me miró con agrado y luego me estrecho contra si mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta trasera de la casa.

No tienes que preocuparte Alice, eso te lo puedo asegurar


	12. Isabella Bella Swan

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola de nuevo, d verdad lamento el retraso en la actulización, pero de verdad la conexión a internet está fallando mucho y me carga loca... son más las veces que no tengo. Por ahora, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Quiero hacer una aclaratoia con respecto al rr dejado por **Circe Cullen**: Comprendo lo que dijiste de MJ, yo tampoco me he podido hacer la idea de que ha muerto, pero me sorprendio al darme cuenta de la coincidencia de que aparecía su nombre en el capitulo pasado. Este ff fue escrito mucho antes (muchooossss meses antes) del fallecimiento de Michael Jackson, sin embargo me agrado re-descubrir la mención que había hecho de él en la historia. Esta puede ser tomada como un homenaje hacía su persona. **Veronica Paola**: Gracias por continuar allí.

Ahora antes de dejarlos con el capitulo tengo algo que preguntarles... les gustaria leer un one-shot de Rosalie?.

Gracias y disfruten del capitulo... NO OLVIDEN LOS RR

**CAP. 12**

**ISABELLA "BELLA" SWAN**

Esa mañana era un poco problemática para mi, no por Jasper, no por tener un examen de Algebra, sino porque Edward tenía clase de Biología, lo que implicaba que vería a la chica Swan de nuevo; no podía permitir (ni por él, ni por mi, ni por el resto de la familia) que sucediera algo, así que pase desde las seis de la mañana hasta casi la hora del almuerzo monitoreando el futuro una y otra y otra vez, claro que él se había dado cuenta pero como todo buen caballero no había dicho nada. Jasper lucía más calmado y tranquilo mientras platicaba con Rosalie la cual no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello de un lado a otro, era casi enfermizo.

Hubo un revuelo al otro lado de la cafetería, y vimos a Ángela, Jessica y Mike entrar seguidos de Isabella, los tres de adelante reían sin parar mientras ella se mantenía lo más silente posible. Me dí cuenta de que Edward le lanzó una mirada de aparente interés, pero trate de no pensar en nada para no darle a saber que me había percatado de ello. No hubo absolutamente ninguna novedad en mis visiones, y por ende no comenté nada.

Durante el examen apenas logré concentrarme pero para mi sorpresa fui la única que obtuvo un A+, y para completar mi ración de asombro del día, Edward habló con Bella.

¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! – exclame contenta cuando estuvimos en el auto – lo lograste, eres el mejor

Lo tomé del cuello y le dí un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo hizo reír, al igual que a Emmett y a Jasper.

¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? – se quejó Rosalie – ¿acaso quieres que sea otro más de los que cae en la "bella-manía"?

Si cae es su problema y no creo que tú debas criticarlo, a ti nadie te dijo nada cuando caíste en la "Emmett-manía"

¡Lógico! Después de todo Emmett es uno de los nuestros, ¿qué riesgo iba a correr si me enamoraba de él?

¿Y quien dijo que Edward está enamorado? – exclamo Jasper hablando tan de repente que me asustó

Le lance una mirada de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor como solía hacer mientras el resto discutía sobre una situación hipotética.

_No te preocupes, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo –_ pensé tranquila

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como dándome a entender que no había ningún secreto

_Sabes que si lo hay Edward Masen, no trates de hacerte el tonto_

¡Como puedes decir eso! – exclamo de repente Rosalie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Hagamos una apuesta – exclamo Emmett – si gano ustedes dos me deberán 10 dólares cada uno

Vimos a Jasper asentir como si la situación fuese un chiste, pero no supe de que se trataba, le pregunté a Edward que ocurría y él para variar solo se encogió de hombros.

No estaba del todo segura de que sucedía, pero de seguro no tardaría en descubrirlo.

*** * * * ***

Los días pasaron con relativa tranquilidad y de lluvia a nieve en solo un par de semanas, no había nada nuevo que discutir… Bien, digamos que no lo hubo hasta aquella "fatídica" mañana. Todo parecía normal, Edward estaciono el auto en uno de los puestos de la parte de más baja del estacionamiento, unos metros por encima de nosotros y en uno de los puestos del frente Bella Swan bajaba de su camioneta destartalada, la vi cerrar la puerta y ubicarse en el área de carga para observar las ruedas con cadenas del ruidoso cacharro. Nos preparábamos para ir hasta la entrada del instituto justo cuando escuchamos un chirrido sordo sobre el asfalto, estoy segura de que más de la mitad de nosotros se volvió para ver que sucedía, justo cuando divisamos una Van azul deslizarse a través de toda el área que quedaba libre entre nuestro auto y el de Bella.

BELLA – escuché que gritaban Jessica y Ángela espantadas

La chica que hasta ese instante no se había percatado de lo que sucedía, se giró en una fracción de segundo que solo le permitió quedarse paralizada estampada contra la parte trasera de su Pick-up, supe que ella nos había visto pues nuestras miradas se encontraron, justo cuando Rosalie bufó indignada y me di cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo: Edward acababa de salir en su rescate.

¿Está demente? – exclamo mi rubia hermana furiosa

Lo próximo que observamos fue la Van aplastar (en apariencia) a mi hermano y a la chica; el ruido fue ensordecedor y con un nuevo estrépito; Edward golpeó la Van provocando que la misma se volcase mientras Tyler (el chico que se encontraba tras el volante) golpeo el vidrio y quedó de cabeza en el asiento delantero.

¡Oh por dios! – exclamo Emmett con los ojos como un par de pelotas de tenis

¿Está demente? ¿qué está haciendo? – exclamo de nuevo Rosalie al borde de la histeria

BELLA – gritaban varias voces a la vez mientras todo el instituto se dirigía de lleno hasta donde se encontraban la chica y mi hermano

¿Qué haremos ahora? – Jasper me lanzó una mirada de soslayo

Creo que es mejor que esperemos a Edward y nos vayamos a casa

Yo no se que irán a hacer ustedes – soltó Emmett riendo – pero lo que si les digo es que tanto mi ángel de la guarda como su hermano me deben 10 dólares cada uno

*** * * * ***

Como era lógico los paramédicos que llegaron a atender a los afectados del incidente insistieron en llevarse a Edward en una camilla, pero él la rechazo con una de sus sonrisas de rompe corazones que provoco que más de la mitad de la mujeres paramédico se derritieran de encanto y accedieran a dejarlo quieto… ¡suertudo! Si no fuese tan apuesto de seguro que no lograría nada. Nosotros continuábamos paralizados en nuestro puesto, y en el caso de Rosalie, daba la sensación de que podría saltar sobre el primero que le hablase y arrancarle la cabeza.

Hubo un instante en que mis pensamientos se confundieron por completo, y fue justo cuando el rostro de Edward apareció de nuevo ante nosotros. Estaba tranquilo, casi complacido con su acto de súper héroe de ciencia ficción, y no era que yo estuviese molesta, simplemente no me gustaba la dirección que había tomado todo aquel embrollo, ¿y si teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo?

Creo que tendrán que irse por su cuenta chicos – dijo como si nada acercándose a Emmett quien levantó una ceja extrañado

¿Irnos? Pero si tenemos clases – soltó Rosalie con acidez

Lo mire aun más confundida justo cuando la directora paso por mi lado con un megáfono en la mano anunciando que las clases habían sido suspendidas por el resto del día, ante aquello casi podía escuchar los dientes de Rosalie rechinar con odio… sacudí la cabeza observando como Edward sacaba las llaves del volvo del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

¿Por qué debemos irnos por nuestra cuenta? – inquirió Jasper con su habitual tranquilidad

Por que yo debo ir al hospital a hablar con Carlisle

¿Qué? – Rosalie se cruzó de brazos - ¿vas a hablarle sobre tu más reciente metida de pata? ¿o a buscar apoyo?

Con su permiso – comentó él sin hacerle caso a mi hermana mientras abría la puerta del vehiculo y lo abordaba

Creo que será mejor que atravesemos el bosque – dijo Emmett casi en un susurro

Nadie dijo nada, solo nos encaminamos a la parte trasera del instituto, y cuando estuvimos seguros de que no había nadie cerca, nos lanzamos como balas de cañón a través de los árboles.

No comprendo porque Edward hizo eso – dijo Jasper cuando atravesábamos el río saltando entre los árboles

No lo sé, pero no dejaré de apoyarlo por eso

No puedo decir que lo apoye, lo que hizo no fue sensato Alice

¿Por qué no? Salvo la vida de alguien

Si, pero ese alguien es un humano

Hubo una leve sacudida, y el árbol en el que me encontraba se inclino peligrosamente haciéndome caer en medio de un truncado intento por saltar. El ruido de mi aterrizaje no fue muy fuerte, pero de inmediato me encontré con el rostro histérico de Rosalie.

Sabía que lo apoyarías en esta locura – exclamo lanzando el árbol hacía su derecha lo que provoco que otros dos troncos se partieran y cayeran con un estrépito

No digo que este bien lo que hizo, solo que está bien que haya salvado una vida inocente – le dije poniéndome de pie con el entrecejo fruncido

Pues bien, si esa chica tonta nos descubre, le diré a Carlisle que debe obligarlo a irse, todo esto es su culpa

Pero si aun no ha sucedido nada Rosalie, deberías calmarte

CREES QUE ESA CHICA ES TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA NO SABER QUE NADA NORMAL OCURRIO EN ESA FRACCIÓN DE SEGUNDO – me gritó mi rubia hermana con los ojos clavados en mi rostro

No le grites – dijo a su vez Jasper interponiéndose entre nosotras con una velocidad impresionante – mi esposa no tiene la culpa de lo que Edward haya pensado ó hecho

Bien – Rosalie se dio la vuelta mientras Emmett llegaba hasta nosotros – si nos descubren, ustedes tendrán que buscarse un nuevo hogar

Rosalie por favor – Emmett se acerco un par de pasos hablando con voz dulce, como si quisiera convencerla de algo – son nuestra familia, no puedes echarlos

Ella está apañando todas las estupideces de Edward

Eso no importa, cada quien tiene su punto de vista y no siempre es igual al tuyo

El tono de Emmett fue cortante, como dándole a entender que la discusión había acabado, Rosalie frunció los labios con tanta molestia que sentí un poco de temor y sujetando bien su mochila, inició de nuevo su carrera dejándonos a los tres atrás en un pestañeo.

Lo lamento, se que puede llegar a tener muy mal carácter – se disculpó Emmett avergonzado

No debería de ponerse así – le espetó Jasper levantándome en sus brazos – Alice solo tiene otro modo de pensar, y aunque suene tonto Edward no hizo nada malo. Sin embargo, si luego de todo esto Carlisle decide que debemos irnos, no tendremos problemas en hacerlo, no queremos ser una molestia para nadie

Con un último asentimiento (sin duda con arrepentimiento) por parte de Emmett, Jasper salió también disparado entre los árboles; sabía que la actuación de Edward nos comprometería seriamente, pero si entre él y Carlisle lograban convencer a Bella de que estaba en un error, no habría ningún problema, después de todo por lo general los humanos no se encargaban de indagar mucho en aquellos aspectos que le parecían demasiado complejos para su entendimiento. Lo que en realidad no sabía, era que Bella Swan no solo era diferente en ese aspecto, sino en muchos, muchos otros.


	13. Discuciones

**ALL THE CARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola a todos, antes de dejarlos con el capitulo, quisiera responder a algunos comentarios, porque sinceramente siento que ultimamente no he tenido oportunidad de responder como debe ser a las personas que me leen.

1.-**_KMi:_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Alice es también uno de mis personajes favoritos... la adoro!! es genial, y pues... escribir este ff fue importante para mi porque me permitio definirla un poco más (a mi manera claro está no quiero darmela de que soy Meyer) y mostrarla tal como me hubiese gustado que fuese. Gracias, espero continuar leyendo tus rr.

2.-_** Veronica Paola:**_ Bueno... tu has seguido el ff desde el inicio y por lo que veo te ha gustado, aunque creo que no puedo decir lo mismo del capitulo 12, no me parecio que fuese así, espero sin embargo que este logre recuperar tu agrado, ajaja. Gracias por los rr

3.- _**Circe Cullen: **_Ya en el cap. pasado dije algo relacionado con tu rr, de cualquier manera, gracias por tu rr y por agregarme a tus historias y/o autores favoritos. Saludos y que estes bien

4.- _**x P3K3 XD:**_ Chica!! debes estudiar, que es eso de estar leyendo de amore vampiros cuando debes estudiar para los finales?? (risas), bueno, espero que hayas salido bien en tus finales y seguir recibiendo tus rr, en cuanto a lo que me dices de los guiones, tienes toda la razón, de hecho el archivo de word de la historia los tiene, yo detesto que me suceda eso en , más sin embargo no se porque ocurre. Porque cuando edito el capitulo aparecen, luego al publicarlo dejan de aparecer, ¡he hecho de todo para que aparezcan! de verdad disculpa y espero que me sigas leyendo igual.

Por ahora me despido, quizas tarde un poco en actualizar (será como a mediados de la proxima semana) por favor disculpenme, pero estoy en plena planeación de un importante evento y me consume mucho tiempo. Se cuidan y que disfruten... no olviden los COMENTARIOS, gracias!!

**CAP. 13**

**DISCUSIONES**

Carlisle y Edward llegaron a casa entre las 7 y las 8 de la noche, por supuesto que ya el ambiente estaba viciado gracias a Rosalie… parecíamos bandas enemigas: Jasper y yo con una opinión, Emmett con otra, Rosalie con otra totalmente diferente y además molesta y Esme con el rostro de preocupación más grande de la historia, casi podía entrar al record Guinness.

-Edward – exclamo nuestra madre al verlos entrar lanzándose a los brazos de mi hermano - ¿qué sucedió?

-Creo que debes sentirte orgullosa cariño – dijo Carlisle – tienes un hijo que es un héroe

-¿QUE? – gritó Rosalie furiosa – TU TAMBIEN CARLISLE

Carlisle le mando una mirada de completa tranquilidad desquiciándola aun más

-Edward hizo una gran acción, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero no hubo nada malo en ello

-Esto es el colmo, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría suceder? ¿tienes idea de lo que hará esa chica si se entera de la verdad?

-No hará nada – dijo Edward sujetando a Esme por los hombros – ella no es como el resto de las personas del pueblo… no anda cotilleando, ni pendiente de la vida ajena

-¿Y tú como sabes señor "salva a la humana"? – soltó mi hermana - ¿has leído su mente? ¿es eso?

-No – para nuestra sorpresa Edward bajo la mirada abochornado – no puedo leer su mente, es como… es como una pared

Vi a mi hermano apretar el puño de su mano libre con frustración y en ese momento lo comprendí absolutamente todo: No iba a suceder nada, es decir que el pánico de Rosalie era innecesario, ¿por qué? Pues porque Edward solo tenía una cosa: estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Isabella. Sin embargo esperaría una sentencia por parte de los jueces mayores: nuestros padres.

-Bueno, en ese caso imagina lo que podría sucedernos… ¡eres un irresponsable y…!

-Basta ya Rosalie – la interrumpió Emmett

El silencio nos inundo mientras la pareja se lanzaba miradas de disgusto

-Te diré algo – exclamo aireada – Bella Swan ahora sabe nuestro secreto. Sabe que no somos humanos… yo opino que debemos de deshacernos de ella

-Pero ¿por qué? – dije muy furiosa repentinamente

-Porque ira contándole nuestro secreto a todo el mundo

-No puedes comprobarlo

-Los que estén a favor levanten la mano – prosiguió haciéndose la desentendida

Me sentí ultrajada por su gesto de ignorar a la única persona que parecía poder soportarla completamente. No dije nada, solo esperé.

Emmett y Rosalie levantaron las manos al unísono y para mi amarga sorpresa, también Jasper.

-¡Jasper! – le solté con tono envenenado

-Lo siento mucho Alice, pero ella sabe demasiado – me dijo como si eso fuese una buena justificación

-Los que estén en contra – prosiguió Rosalie

Levanté la mano lo más posible como si eso hiciera que valiera por dos votos, creo que estaba perdiendo el juicio; tras de mi, Edward y Carlisle levantaron también sus manos, tan solo faltaba Esme cuyos ojos se movieron de un lado a otro sin saber que decir.

-¿Esme? – preguntó de nuevo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos – tu voto decide

-Creo que Edward debe hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener el secreto

-¡Madre! – exclame con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Lo lamento Alice, cariño. Pero es lo que pienso

_Genial _pensé para mis adentros _me tocó vivir con una madre indecisa. _No era que de repente detestara a Esme, para nada, sino que me martirizaba pensar en que debía aceptar otro asesinato de un humano inocente era realmente difícil para mi. Me enfurruñe de inmediato, era sumamente desagradable sentir de nuevo esa sensación.

Carlisle suspiró y posó su mano delgada y blanca sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo, supuse que sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Eso no será necesario – soltó de repente con una mueca les propongo algo mejor ¿qué tal si Edward espía los pensamientos de amigos más cercanos de Bella por algunos días? Y eso incluye a su padre

-¿Y qué ganaremos con eso? – Exclamo Rosalie - ¿Saber que marca de Shampoo usa?

-Creo que tus ironías sobran Rosalie – exclame desde mi lugar

-No tengo la culpa de que te guste defender a los humanos

-ELLA ES INOCENTE… NO PIDIO QUE EDWARD LA SALVARA

-SE INTERPUSO EN NUESTRO CAMINO Y AHORA LO SABE TODO

-AUN ASI ES INOCENTE

Las miradas asesinas iba y venían de un lado a otro sin importar si eras o no el hermano favorito de alguien más, aunque sinceramente yo jamás quise ser la favorita de nadie y me bastaba con tener a Jasper. Pero pensándolo mejor, ahora que estaba molesta con él era como estar un poco sola, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Bien – Carlisle zanjó la discusión – propongo que espíe los pensamientos para que de esa manera podamos saber si le ha dicho algo a alguien o no

-A mi me parece una idea perfecta – comentó Edward – no la lastimaremos hasta que no sepamos realmente si es culpable o no

-Eso no es una solución, dijiste que ella era como un muro para ti… un punto muerto – señalo Emmett

Arqueé una ceja, era sumamente alta la velocidad con que se podía esparcir la ponzoña de Rosalie, ya había minado los pensamientos de Emmett.

-No dije que leería la mente de Bella, dije que leería la de otros. Por ejemplo Mike Newton ó esa chica Jessica

-¿Jessica? – Rosalie hizo un gesto con la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algo muy podrido – ¿No es esa la de los pensamientos estúpidos?

-¿Y tú crees que eres muy profunda? – le espetó Edward

-¡Oye! – Emmett se puso a la defensiva – más respeto

-Tal vez no sea más profunda, pero al menos no ando preocupada de tonterías como las bandas de chicos

-¡Ah! Ya veo que sabes algo de las típicas preocupaciones adolescentes de hoy en día

Mi hermana lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras yo me atarugaba con intenciones de evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Ya terminaron? – dijo Esme con resentimiento – es mi turno de decir lo que pienso… si esa chica nos está dividiendo, entonces no puede ser buena

-¡Ella no nos está dividiendo, Esme! Rosalie lo está haciendo

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso soy la humana que se niega a desaparecer?

-No… pero eres peor que una piedra en el zapato, ¡eres desesperante!

Rosalie me miró con resentimiento y salió disparada hacía el bosque a través de la puerta trasera de la casa mientras Carlisle negaba lentamente con la cabeza y se adelantaba para sentarse a mi lado, en una de las sillas altas de la barra de mármol de la cocina que era donde nos encontrábamos; Emmett salió tras ella.

-Alice, fuiste muy dura con ella – se quejó Esme ceñuda – debes disculparte

-Lo haré cuando ella lo haga – dije como si fuese una niña de cinco años

-Ya basta por favor – apuntó Carlisle lo que provocó que nos calláramos de inmediato – en cuanto a ti Edward, se que hiciste algo genial hoy, pero espero que la próxima vez tus acciones tengan más en cuenta las consecuencias

_Lo sabía _– pensé mientras mi padre hablaba – _sabía que había algún secreto, no puedes leer su mente_

Edward me miro y se sonrió con apenas una mueca, ¡lo había logrado! Acababa de comprobar mi teoría, todo lo que se había formado allí era amor, y del bueno.

Sonreí encantada, sabía que la relación no sería nada fácil de llevar, pero eso no importaba, ya me encargaría de ayudarlo en cuanto estuviese a mi alcance, aunque eso implicase pasar sobre "el cadáver" de Rosalie.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

No olviden decir que les ha parecido, y disculpen lo corto


	14. Port Angels

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:

**grey.s25:** Gracias por tu rr, ya sigo, ya sigo, jajaja

**Kmi:** JAJAJA te ha gustado?? y eso que no han visto nada, esperen a que comience la persecución de James

**xP3k3 XD:** Alice está enojada, jajaja pero no cuentes con eso... jajaja sigue leyendo para que veas lo qeu disfrutaras

**Circe Cullen:** Vaya!! que tremendo piropo... mejor que Meyer... GRACIAS (lagrimas) espero más rr de tu parte

Aqui está el nuevo cap. Disculpen la prisa... ya el chat va a cerrar

**CAP. 14**

**PORT ANGELS**

¿Puedes creerlo? No le ha dicho a nadie en todo el colegio

Lo miré con cierto recelo levantando una ceja

¿No le ha dicho a nadie? – dije sorprendida desprendiendo trocitos del césped sobre el que me encontraba sentada

No, es tan… diferente, tan… no se como decirte, ella no parece humana

Bueno, eso sin lugar a dudas debe de ser algo bastante difícil para ella, ¿no le ha dicho a su padre?

A nadie… eso incluye su familia

¡Genial! Al menos no seguimos el consejo de Rosalie de asesinarla – dije con amargura

Es que a Rosalie no hay que creerle nada de lo que diga

Edward se acomodó en su lugar para que el sol lo bañara por completo

Ya sabemos que brillas como un diamante, no tienes que presumir

No estoy presumiendo, dime… ¿de verdad crees que cometí un error al salvarla?

No lo sé, todo depende… ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

Él pareció pensárselo un largo rato, pero yo sabía que en el fondo ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta

Fabuloso, excelente de echo

En ese caso ya tienes tu contestación

El claro en medio del bosque donde nos encontrábamos sentados, era inmenso y quedaba bastante alejado de la casa; era la primera vez que lo veía, pero para Edward parecía ser bastante conocido. Era extraño que estuviésemos los dos solos por más de ½ hora luego del incidente en el instituto, pero aquel día el resto se había ido a cazar, por lo que aprovechamos el tiempo para platicar sobre lo sucedido.

Ahora que sabía lo que era estar enamorada no me costaba mucho darme cuenta de que cada vez que Edward hablaba de Bella, su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca de genuina felicidad. Ya no era como antes, cuando una sonrisa para él era como un gesto obligatorio.

Creo que de verdad la quieres

¿Quererla? ¿De que hablas?

Me reí y el sonido reverbero entre los árboles con una suavidad y delicadeza increíble.

Se que te gusta la chica, no tienes que mentirme más… al menos no a mi

¿Viste eso en mi futuro?

No tonto – dije arrojándole un puñado del césped sobre el que estábamos sentados – lo vi en el presente, no hace falta que utilice mi poder para darme cuenta de algo tan obvio

Creo que tienes razón… es solo que no lo comprendo

¿No comprendes qué?

Este sentimiento, Alice… soy un monstruo, ¿Cómo puedo sentir amor?

¡Ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros somos tal cosa! – exclame medio molesta – no es razonable lo que dices, tan solo acepta que la quieres, después de todo ya ella sabe que no somos humanos ó en el último de los casos que venimos de otra galaxia como Superman

Escuchamos un movimiento y Jasper apareció en el claro dando por terminada la conversación, no iba a negar que me alegre de verlo, pero hubiese preferido que tardase un poco más en aparecer para así poder sonsacarle más información a Edward.

Hey ¿quieren venir? Emmett y Carlisle competirán en una carrera a ver quien es más rápido

Me puse de pie tranquilamente pensando que él nos seguiría, justo cuando me dí cuenta de que se había quedado rígido como una piedra, me pregunté si sería que había algún humano cerca, pero él negó con la cabeza y luego poniéndose de pie se excuso y salió de regreso a la casa. Baje la mirada hasta mi reloj de pulsera, eran cerca de las 12 del medio día, ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?

¿Qué mosca le pico ahora? – dije

Tal vez tiene algo que hacer

Si, pero dudo que sea preparar el almuerzo

Despreocúpate de él – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – sabes que estará bien

No estoy preocupada por él, sino por sus descabelladas ideas

No creo que vuelva a sucederle nada que sea de preocupación colectiva – añadió mi esposo divertido

Lo tomé de la mano volviéndole a sonreír y luego dándole un beso en los labios

Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos a ver la carrera antes de que comiencen sin nosotros

*** * * * ***

Esa noche Edward regresó tarde, y cuando digo tarde me refiero a cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Estaba claro que no me encontraba esperándolo, por que en realidad me encontraba tirada con Jasper en medio de la alfombra de nuestra habitación jugando una partida de _Scrabble,_ pero fue imposible no percatarme de ello cuando Edward irrumpió en la estancia entrando a través del balcón.

¡Edward! – dijo Jasper por todo saludo colocando sus fichas sobre el tablero

¿Qué tal estuvo la cacería? – pregunté organizando mi palabra

Me temo que tu palabra está mal escrita Jasper – dijo Edward sin acercarse a nosotros aun – _Tuning _no se escribe con doble n

Edward… ¿qué sucede?

No pude evitar preguntar aquello, por sobre todas las cosas porque se notaba que estaba feliz como una lombriz

Nada – mintió

_Adelante, ¿o quieres que vea el futuro?_

Has lo que quieras, de todas formas ya se que lo sabes

Jasper levantó una ceja y volvió a acomodar sus fichas en el tablero, luego tomó la bolsa que las contenía y rebusco con insistencia dentro. A pesar de estar haciéndome trampa no le preste atención, sino que cambié mi posición en el suelo hasta quedar sentada y de piernas cruzadas.

Estuviste con Bella de nuevo ¿no es así?

¿Qué? – Edward hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Jasper – no yo solo…

Estuviste con ella… ¿qué hay de malo en eso? – Jasper doblo una de las fichas para darle forma de triángulo

No… bueno, en realidad creo que hoy volví a salvarle la vida

¡Has hecho algo bueno!... de nuevo

No, ustedes no lo entienden, fue terrible. Pensé que haría algo espantoso, pensé que asesinaría a un grupo de hombres

Nos miramos y por primera vez en las 3 horas que teníamos jugando dejamos el tablero de lado, definitivamente aquel juego era adictivo.

Bien, dinos ¿qué clase de loco eres que en 30 años que llevamos siendo familia no te habíamos conocido ese lado? – le pregunté apretando el atril en el que sostenían las piezas entre mis manos hasta doblarlo en L

No estoy loco, además tú sabes la verdad, mi verdad

¿Qué verdad? – inquirió Jasper con algo de asombro

Edward se ha enamorado de Bella

Mi esposo se mostró un tanto alarmado, abrió los ojos con asombro y dijo un par de cosas ininteligibles.

Edward no puedes estar enamorado de Bella… ella es una humana, acabaras matándola tarde o temprano, ya me han sucedido cosas así, y ninguna sobrevivió

Ustedes no tienen mucha confianza en mi, ¿no?

De inmediato nos pusimos a chillar como locos, todo lo que se oía era: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", y el clásico "jamás dudaríamos de ti".

Explícanos primero que sucedió y luego te diremos lo que pensamos – opinó Jasper con sensatez

Edward comenzó a hablar y luego no sabía como detenerse, nos explico absolutamente todo, comenzando por que había seguido a Bella hasta Port Angels, lugar al que solo había ido por acompañar a Jessica y Ángela a comprar los vestidos del baile de graduación. Pero por lo visto la visita le había resultado un poco aburrida por lo que decidió buscar alguna buena librería en donde adquirir un libro interesante con el que entretenerse. Habían quedado en que las tres se verían para cenar en un restaurante cercano a la tienda, al que Bella no llegó a tiempo por haberse pasado una de las calles y por ende perdido. Jessica sabía que algo sucedía, lo que le facilitó a Edward seguir la línea del pensamiento, sin embargo siendo Bella un punto muerto era bastante más difícil determinar en donde se encontraba. En ese instante la voz de mi hermano se volvió fría como el hielo y con mucha más furia de la esperada, nos explico que como siguió los pensamientos de un grupo de sujetos que no hacían más que pensar cosas crueles y desagradables en dirección a una chica que según cavilaciones de uno de ellos, "parecía una muñeca de cristal con cabellos castaños".

Hasta ese momento nada parecía tan grave, bueno nada excepto que Bella saliera herida, sin embargo cuando Edward dijo por segunda vez que había estado a punto de asesinar a los hombres por atreverse a pensar las cosas terribles que pensaban en dirección a Isabella me di cuenta de la furia que lo invadía, ¡y pensar que era solo un recuerdo!; otra cosa que se encargo de explicarnos es que ya Bella se había enterado de lo que en realidad éramos: no estábamos vivos, tampoco muertos, necesitábamos de sangre para vivir y éramos fríos como el hielo.

¿Se lo dijiste? – dije espantada - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿quieres que los Vulturi vengan aquí?

Los Vulturi no van a venir, Alice. Por que yo no le dije nada, ella misma lo averiguo

¿Cómo? – Jasper dio un respingo – no somos tan obvios, salvo por Emmett que compra kilos de comida en el cafetín y ni tan siquiera la prueba, pero no vale de nada hablar con él sobre eso, parece divertirse demasiado haciéndolo

Bueno, ya le había dicho a Alice que Bella es una chica como ninguna otra, no habrá jamás dos de su clase

Los dices con tanto orgullo que me da envidia – bromeé

Es que lo estoy, no creí que hubiese algún humano tan diferente del resto

Pensé en argumentar pero mi mente se quedó en blanco solo logrando ver a Isabella Swan despertarse en su habitación. Ella recorrió el espacio que la separaba de la ventana y se asomó encontrándose con el volvo plateado de Edward detenido frente a su casa, el rostro de la chica cambió por completo y en un segundo una inmensa y ancha sonrisa lo adornaba, justo allí regrese a la realidad.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas – murmuré en dirección a Edward – Bella está comenzando a despertarse

¡Cierto! Debo pasar a recogerla

¿Recogerla? – Jasper hizo un ademán con la mano observando a nuestro hermano levantarse del suelo - ¿desde cuando la llevas a la escuela? Además nosotros también iremos en el auto, ¿no será medio extraño?

Lo siento, no creo que sea conveniente, es mejor que le pidan a Rosalie que los lleve

Edward no podemos ir con el auto de Rosalie al instituto, es demasiado llamativo – comenté con toda razón

¿Quién no iba a fijarse en nosotros si llegábamos los 4 en un BMW rojo sangre más brillante que una estrella y que además era el único del pueblo?

No va a suceder nada, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – exclamo saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación provocando que el tablero y todas las fichas volaran de su lugar y se esparcieran a nuestro alrededor

¡Rosalie va a matarlo! – dijo Jasper antes de volverse para ayudarme a recoger las piezas del suelo

_____________________

Saludos espero que me dejen rr


	15. Comentarios

ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza!! pero no tengo internet :( estoy muy triste por eso, asi que tengo que venir a un chat.

_Respuesta a los rr:_

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**: Gracias por tu rr, que bien que te ha gustado la historia, espero que siga siendo así.

**Kmi:** Pues que lindo de tu parte!! si te gusta Harry Potter, puedes esperar varias historias más, y de crepusculo, ya tengo otra en camino. Nos vemos!! :P o hablamos jaja

**Circe Cullen:** QUE LINDA!!! :') casi lloro cuando me dices eso, jajaja -bueno, exagere- pero me emocione mucho, nunca espere que me dijesen que era mejor que SM, en cierta forma, claro esta!!GRACIAS

**X.P3K3:** Ujum!! a ti te gusta hacer todo lo contrario a lo que debes, no? jajaja. Cuidate mucho esa gripa,porque eso es muy desagradable. Gracias por tu rr, fue divertido de leer, espero qeu te guste el cap. Bye

**CAP. 15**

**COMENTARIOS**

A partir de ese día, Bella paso a formar parte importante (más importante) de la vida de Edward, cosa que cada vez ponía más feliz a Esme, e inclusive a mi, aunque en realidad nunca llegué a pensar que ella seria tan importante para mi hasta el día en que a nuestro hermano se le ocurrió la idea más genial de todas: traer a Bella a casa para que la conociéramos. No era que ya no hubiese cruzado unas palabras con ella, porque de hecho hacía dos días durante el almuerzo (uno muy especial ya que Edward no se sentó con nosotros) había tenido la oportunidad de saludarla… ¡vaya! Que gran intercambio de información ha de ser un saludo, pero si, si que lo era, o al menos para mi.

En casa, Emmett continuaba haciendo apuestas con Carlisle y Jasper, acerca de cuanto duraría el amor de mi hermano por Bella, y fue tanta su insistencia que acabe participando en una y además ganando. Claro que supe que había ganado la noche en que Edward llegó y participó su idea, aunque a Rosalie más bien le pareció que era un bombardeo tipo II guerra mundial.

-Traeré a Bella – dijo cuando todos estuvimos reunidos en la sala – quiero que la conozcan

Esme se puso de pie de un salto y recorriendo la corta distancia que los separaba, logró abrazarlo y besarlo con cariño.

-¿Traerás al "entremés" a un lugar llenó de vampiros? – soltó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – exclamo Edward molesto – después de todo tú nunca has bebido sangre humana

-Ni falta que me hace – Rosalie hizo un gesto adusto

-Solo estas así porque eres una mimada que quieres que se haga su voluntad

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo?, traerás a una humana con exquisito olor, a un nido de vampiros

-¿Y eso qué? Ninguno bebe sangre humana, es decir que no hay peligro

Rosalie le envió una mirada fugaz a Jasper, pero por primera vez en toda mi eternidad no estuve especialmente decidida a defenderlo; algo que sin duda la asombró.

-Bueno, estoy completamente seguro de que Alice es capaz de controlar a "su loco" – Edward acentuó las últimas palabras con amargura

-¿Es que no hay nadie que haya traído sensatez a esta vida? – se quejó ella sonoramente

Teniendo la delicadeza de no ponerme de pie para no causarle más ofensas a mi hermana, me crucé de piernas sobre el sofá y sonreí.

-Tráela Edward, preparare todo para recibirla

El rostro de mi hermano se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa; se acercó a mí, me besó en la frente y salió de camino a su habitación. Como era de esperarse Rosalie me asesino con la mirada pero yo no le hice caso y me dedique a arreglarme el cabello para que las puntas quedasen aun más levantadas a mí alrededor.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche a Edward decirle algo a Jasper por lo que supuse que se había largado de regreso a la casa de mi humana favorita; me puse de pie en un tris al percatarme de ello, y limpie con la velocidad de un lince, claro, tampoco era tan necesario ya que nuestra casa siempre se mantenía tan limpia y brillante como una taza de cristal.

En menos de un cuarto de hora ya había terminado de hacer todo, excepto por la habitación de Edward ya que allí no pensaba meterme. Fui a arreglarme, y mientras me cepillaba el cabello me dí cuenta de que acababan de llegar; ya Jasper estaba sobre aviso, así que ya se había puesto presentable.

-Te ves más hermosa que nunca – le sonreí con verdadero agrado pero no pronuncie ninguna palabra - ¿seguirás molesta por mi decisión de matar a la humana?

-No – dije secamente – no me molesta tu decisión, sino la forma en que te dejaste influenciar por Rosalie

-No me deje influenciar – dijo resentido – fue algo que decidí por mi mismo

-En ese momento me quedé en blanco y repentinamente comencé a hablar sobre el estado del tiempo

-Esta tarde habrá una tormenta, descargará sobre el pueblo

Regresé a la realidad y volví a sonreír muy satisfecha de mi misma, Jasper entre tanto me observó colocarme lápiz labial rojo, mi favorito.

-¿Eso significa que jugaremos? – inquirió una voz a mis espaldas

Desde la puerta Emmett me sonrió, por supuesto que él no se había preocupado de arreglarse en lo más mínimo, sino que iba en jeans y una camiseta con el logo de los medias rojas de Boston.

-Si, si es su gusto. Por mi está bien… será divertido – comenté dejando a un lado el labial - ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

-Saldremos a pasear por el bosque – soltó Emmett con brusquedad – me está esperando detenida en el balcón

-Que se diviertan entonces – dije tranquila

Emmett me sonrió con notable incomodidad y desapareció del lugar, entretanto las voces de Carlisle y Esme hablando con Bella llegaron hasta nosotros como si fuese pájaros revoloteando en la habitación. No esperé mucho más, solo tomé a Jasper de la mano y salí del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Llegamos a la escalera justo cuando Edward terminaba de preguntarle a Esme por nosotros.

-Hola Edward – dije bajando – Hola Bella

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, me acerqué hasta ella y le dí un beso en la mejilla, de inmediato su olor inundó mis sentidos y se me hizo agua la boca, era algo simplemente delicioso… algo que no acababa de definir con un ligero toque floral.

-¡Vaya que olor!

Los ojos de Bella me demostraron terror, aunque sonrió con vehemencia y asintió. Jasper se mantuvo a un par de pasos de mí y no hizo absolutamente ningún ademán de estrechar la delgada mano de Bella, solo le sonrió vagamente.

-Hola Bella – dijo con su toque de suprema educación

Ella respondió el saludo con toda la normalidad necesaria, lo que acabo por agradarme más. Después de todo eso éramos: una familia normal, compuesta por personas diferentes.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Esme observando a la chica quien escudriñaba con la mirada el piano de cola en nuestra sala

-Si, es precioso. ¿Tocas?

Esme hizo un ademán con la mano

-¡Oh no! ¿No te contó Edward?

-En realidad menciono algo – ella se mostró curiosa

-Espero que no hayas presumido – Esme le envió una mirada de cautela a Edward – no es educado

-En absoluto – él levantó una mano riendo por lo bajo

-Bueno, debo decirte que él es un gran músico, toca espectacularmente

-En realidad Edward es bueno en todo lo que hace – dijo Bella demostrando lo loca que estaba por mi hermano

Me mordí el labio divertida mientras trataba de no reírme, Jasper siguió mi ejemplo y por vez primera en los últimos dos días me di cuenta de que estaba realmente relajado.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo Edward? – Esme señalo en piano con un ademán de su mano derecha

-Creo que me habías dicho en alguna oportunidad que no debía de ser presumido – apuntó mi hermano con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría escucharte tocar

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y la arrastro hasta el piano en donde hizo que ocupara el lugar a su lado, mientras comenzaba a ejecutar una hermosa pero intrincada melodía

-Esta la favorita de Esme – comentó él al tiempo que ejecutaba una lenta sinfonía más romántica que en principio – y esta… la inspiraste tú

-¿A dónde fueron? – dijo ella y el débil sonido de su voz nos llegó a Jasper y a mi mientras nos dejábamos caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra de nuestra habitación

Nos reímos, solo ella no se había percatado de nuestra ausencia. Jasper se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo para quedar mirándome de frente.

-¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté tomando un mechón de su cabello y jugando con él

-Creo que Edward está loco – dijo por lo bajo – está completamente loco, esa mujer tiene el mejor olor del mundo, y él… pues él es un vampiro

-Esto va a salir bien Jasper, no tienes por que preocuparte

-No me preocupo por él, me preocupo por ella

Cuando escuche aquella aclaratoria, me quede sorprendida porque no voy a negarlo, me tomó completamente desprevenida, no tenía idea de que opinase aquello, y mucho menos después de la votación.

-¿Por ella? Pero… si votaste porque debía morir

-Si, pero cuando te escuché hace un segundo decir que me había dejado influenciar me di cuenta de que era cierto, es decir… no es que la considerara una amenaza, porque después de todo no había corrido a decirle a todo el pueblo que somos vampiros. En realidad cuando vote, lo hice pensando en Edward

-¿Pensando en Edward?

Jasper asintió con vehemencia

-No lo sé, creí que muy en el fondo no podría soportarlo y acabaría matándola, lo que nos perjudicaría a nosotros también, pero ahora lo comprendo todo. Ella vale la pena, en verdad lo vale

Le sonreí como nunca antes y me arrojé sobre él para besarlo, él se mostró algo consternado por mi reacción y luego se hecho a reír mientras me sujetaba por la cintura. Sabía que en el mundo no podía haber nadie más feliz que yo, después de todo yo era ajena a todos los problemas humanos, e inclusive a todos los que son comunes en los vampiros. Además tenía una nueva y genial amiga.

*** * * * ***

Edward le dio un recorrido a Bella por toda la casa, y finalmente llegó a su habitación. No era que yo estuviese con el oído pegado a todas las paredes, sino que el tener un sentido de la audición más fino de lo normal era algo que no se podía evitar. Escuchamos a los chicos subir y platicar en el piso de arriba, hasta que Jasper me hizo una seña para que prestase atención.

Mi hermano se encontraba tratando de convencer a Bella de que era más peligroso de lo que su aspecto representaba, y ella… pues ella parecía no inmutarse con nada. Hubo una pequeña plática y luego escuchamos como con un golpe sordo el mueble negro de Edward golpeaba la pared. Me reí y tiré de la mano de Jasper para que se pusiera de pie, luego en un segundo o dos, recorrimos la distancia hasta la habitación, golpee la puerta con los nudillos y de inmediato la voz de Edward con tono divertido llegó a mis oídos.

-Hola – dije distraída – escuchamos y creímos que te estabas almorzando a Bella, así que vinimos a ver si podíamos compartirla

-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa, pero luego disimular su terror clavando la mirada en Edward; tuve nuevamente deseos de reírme, e iba a hacerlo justo cuando Jasper interrumpió mi acción.

-Alice ha visto que se avecina una tormenta

-Emmett dijo que quería jugar, ¿Te animas? – pregunté observando como Edward acunaba a la chica entre sus brazos mientras la mantenía sentada en su regazo – por supuesto que Bella puede venir

-¿Qué dices? ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a jugar baseball? – preguntó Edward sonriéndole

Ella se encogió de hombros como si lo que estuviesen preguntándole fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, bueno a decir verdad si era la cosa más normal del mundo, el hecho de ir a jugar baseball con una familia era algo si se quiere rutinario; pero no lo es cuando esa familia está completamente conformada por vampiros.

-Por mi está bien, ¿tendré que llevar mi impermeable?

-Jasper rompió a reír haciéndola observarlo con ojos de sorpresa, mientras yo dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Tendrá que llevarlo Alice? – dijo en dirección a mi persona

Desde mi posición en el suelo, la podía ver escudriñarnos con la mirada como si fuésemos mucho más interesantes que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-No, la tormenta descargara sobre el pueblo y nosotros estaremos completamente apartados. Ahora, si nos disculpan iremos a preguntarle a Carlisle y a Esme si quieren acompañarnos

Salimos de la habitación riendo y charlando con dirección al despacho Carlisle quien se encontraba platicando muy seriamente con Rosalie; me sorprendió, creí que hacía mucho que había salido de la casa, sin embargo cuando nos observó entrar levantó una ceja y luego disculpándose, salió del despacho.

-Carlisle nos envió una significativa mirada mientras nos acercábamos a él.

-Esta noche diluviara, podremos jugar baseball, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no tenga que ser el pitcher – exclamo Carlisle animado

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes muy bien que ese lugar es solo mío – le dije con tono presumido

Carlisle rió asintiendo y luego se tornó repentinamente serio

-¿Qué opinan de Bella? – preguntó

Jasper y yo nos miramos con curiosidad, ¿iría Jasper a confirmar sus pensamientos de esta tarde? Sin darme tiempo a nada, mi esposo se adelanto con calma para responder la pregunta.

-Ella vale la pena Carlisle, creo que debemos protegerla

-Yo creo que es una gran chica, además están locos el uno por el otro

Lo vimos asentir mostrando una amplia sonrisa, quizás era que buscaba la aprobación de alguien más a parte de si mismo.

-Si, bueno… sin duda ha impresionado a Esme, y a Emmett, cosa que ha puesto de muy mal humor a Rosalie.

-En ese caso, ¿qué opinas tú? – pregunté con tono serio

-A mi me parece simplemente encantadora

Sonreí mostrando mi completa e interminable alegría

-En ese caso, nos vemos más tarde

Salimos del despacho a una velocidad bastante alta, pero aun sin correr. Luego de un segundo nos encontrábamos en medio del garaje, preparando el equipo que utilizaríamos para jugar en el baúl del jeep de Emmett.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... y ahora, preparense para la acción, James está a punto de aparecer !!


	16. El juego de Baseball

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

HOLA A TODOS!! En gesto de agradecimiento por todos los rr que me han dejado, y que sin duda me hacen MUY feliz, y además por el hecho de que podré actualizar de nuevo la semana entrante, les dejaré este nuevo capitulo de Bitacora de un Crepusculo y además dejare respuesta a los rr.

GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE ALLI LEYENDO!!

Circe Cullen: ... ;) y ahora es que comienza lo bueno... ACCION!! actos heroicos... vampiros luchando :D ahhh que genial!!. Pd: me gusto el corazoncito del rr, muy lindo.

x p3k3: Siempre respondo!! me gusta que la gente que me lea sepa que son importantes, sin ellos no escribiria, porque para que?? es como un cantante al que no le compren los CD's!! :D bueno, respondiendo a lo de Luna nueva, siiiii :D está en proceso creativo, pero habrá un intermedio (de Rosalie, un one-shot la verdad), y antes de publicarlo habrá una historia de Harry Potter, espero que te guste el cap. pd: como sigues de la gripe?

Serena Princesita Hale: Veo que ya has leido todo... jajaja espero que continues allí.

Kmi: HOLA!! jajaja y ahora es que se viene lo bueno como ya dije :P espero no decepcionarlos!! Te cuidas. Pd: la peli de Potter estaba para sacarse los cabellos!! FUE EXCELENTE!! LA AME, espero entonces leer tus rr en la prox., historia del mago, se llamara Vidas Paralelas, y pues es una re-edición y MEJORA de mi propia historia, dio un hiro de 180º. Bye

andapabu: GRACIAS!! espero que continues disfrutando!!

**CAP. 16**

**EL JUEGO DE BASEBALL**

Como era de esperarse, Edward fue a llevar a Bella de vuelta a su casa, a eso de las 2 de la tarde para volver a recogerla a las 6 que era cuando saldríamos del pueblo para jugar. Mientras él iba y venía yo rebusque despreocupadamente en mi closet tratando de ubicar uno de mis uniformes de baseball al tiempo que Jasper sacaba su gorra azul marino de los Yankees de New York del ropero; lo retire con cuidado de entre otro montón de ropa y se lo mostré a mi esposo.

-¿Crees que sea de la talla de Bella? – pregunté riéndome ante la expresión de Jasper

-Alice, ya estas exagerando, Bella no va a jugar… ¿por qué debe estar vestida como un beisbolista profesional?

-Solo quiero que se vea bien… ya sabes, quiero que encaje perfectamente a pesar de que no va a jugar

Jasper rió provocando que yo frunciera el entrecejo, de seguro ya estaba pensando en que era la más exagerada del mundo.

-¡Vamos! Dime tu opinión sincera – lo insté

-No vas a exagerar como siempre pequeña pulga – dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Me volví para encontrarme a Edward detenido en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados; le hice una mueca, era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía. Pero aun así era mi hermano favorito.

-No estoy exagerando para nada, simplemente quiero que se vea bien, ella es muy bonita, no tiene porque desentonar

-No va a desentonar… ella nunca lo hace

-¡Claro! Como no es una humana en medio de un montón de vampiros – Jasper rió entre dientes

Edward hizo una mueca que sin dudas fue divertida, y luego se dirigió única y exclusivamente a mí.

-¿Vendrán los visitantes?

-Si, pero no debemos preocuparnos, aun nos quedan dos días para su llegada

-¿Ha cambiado algo de lo que has visto?

Negué con la cabeza tranquilamente

-No, ellos llegaran dentro de dos días y nos visitaran. Es todo

-Al menos no tenemos que cambiar de planes ahora – Edward se relajó –y por cierto deja de pensar eso de mí

-¡Es que es la verdad! - me quejé sonoramente – mírate actúas como un viejo anticuado, imagínate a Bella con esto

Levanté el uniforme para mostrárselo mientras lo sacudía, sin duda era my bonito pues combinaba los colores blanco y rosado. Además exhibía un número 8 en la parte trasera de la camiseta remarcado en color rosa más fuerte.

-No, y esa es mi última palabra

Me enfurruñe notablemente, para mi Bella no solo era mi amiga, sino que además funcionaba como una muñeca a la que podía vestir y desvestir a mi antojo, siempre y cuando ella lo consintiera… ¡era algo sumamente divertido de imaginar! Además con ese cuerpo bastante torneado que tenía de seguro más de la mitad de los trajes se le verían preciosos. Finalmente me dí por vencida y tomé una gorra blanca de rayas azules que era mía.

-Al menos colócale la gorra, se verá muy bien y combinará con tu camiseta

-Eso es más aceptable

Edward tomó el accesorio con una ceja levantada y luego apuntó el uniforme que acababa de comenzar a guardar.

-¿No tendrás una gorra blanca con rayas rosa?

*** * * * ***

Cuando Edward arribó al campo con Bella y vi el color verdoso que la chica tenía en el rostro, no pude evitarlo y me largue a reír.

-Edward, ¿fuiste a ti a quien escuchamos? – dijo Esme acercándose a ellos

-Sonaba como si un oso estuviese ahogándose – soltó Emmett dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Era él – dijo Bella a Esme recuperando su color normal

-Si, lo lamento es que Bella es muy graciosa

-Es hora – anuncié acomodándome la gorra de manera que la visera quedase hacía atrás

Hubo un estruendo al fondo apenas terminé de hablar en dirección a la ciudad, reí divertida gracias a la expresión anonadada de Bella por mi precisión y Emmett me acompaño, era inevitable a pesar de la mirada de desagrado que nos envió Esme

-Raro ¿verdad? – Emmett le guiñó un ojo

Ahora que lo veía ante ella, se hacía muy notable su agrado, supongo que por eso es que Rosalie estaba tan molesta. Bella asintió tranquila, mientras le tendía una mano a Emmett quien la sujetó de inmediato para salir disparados directamente hasta la mitad del campo. Pude ver a lo lejos a Edward preguntarle algo a Bella, ella sonrió con agrado permitiéndole que se moviera como una flecha hasta nosotros, dejándola en compañía de Esme mientras mi madre le explicaba como había acabado siendo inmortal, luego le preguntó si deseaba ayudarla a arbitrar y supuse que Bella diría que no solo por vergüenza a no ser capaz de captar ninguno de nuestros movimientos, y así fue… dijo que no, rauda y veloz.

No pude prestar más atención cuando ambas se situaron en el borde del campo con Esme como arbitro, sino que me concentre en lanzarle a Emmett una de esas bolas asesinas que solo yo era capaz de arrojar. La bola paso de largo a pesar del esfuerzo de mi hermano, y aterrizo en la mano de Jasper quien silbo divertido.

-¡Strike! – exclamo Esme

Sonreí con confianza y me prepare una vez más, en esta ocasión Emmett golpeó la bola con una fuerza impresionante haciéndola perderse en el bosque.

Vi a Carlisle iniciar su carrera tras Emmett mientras Bella murmuraba Jonrón_, _sin embargo Esme la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, y el segundo siguiente vimos aparecer a Edward con la pelota bien sujeta en su mano derecha. Sonreí y di saltitos de alegría al tiempo que Rosalie se posicionaba en el home. El juego continuó con mucha más diversión de lo que esperaba por parte de todos, en especial de Bella quien parecía encantadísima y a la vez anonadada como nadie. En mitad del partido Edward se le acercó entusiasmado y pude escuchar como ella le aseguraba que nunca más se sentaría a ver un juego de la liga nacional. Pensé conforme que éramos mucho mejores, e inclusive mucho más emocionantes, también me causo gran alegría saber que se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Cambiamos de posición y esta vez Carlisle era quien se encontraba como Pitcher, estaba todo bien, por lo que lo único que en realidad ocupaba mis pensamientos era hacer papilla al equipo de Rosalie; fue algo imprevisto y muy fugaz, de modos que cuando mi mente se nubló, lo último que escuche fue el golpe seco que produjo el bate de Jasper sobre la pelota. Ahora mis pensamientos vagaban en un rumbo diferente, y todo lo que podía ver era a tres desconocidos: 2 hombres y 1 mujer, llegar hasta nosotros y tratar de atacar a Bella. No supe cuando ni como, pero proferí un grito ahogado que detuvo el juego por completo, Edward me observó por un largo minuto que pareció eterno para el resto y en el que además le informe todo lo ocurrido en mi visión.

_-Están por llegar – _pensé horrorizada ante la escena, repitiéndola con todo detalle en mi cabeza – _debemos sacar a Bella de aquí rápido Edward, antes de que mi visión suceda y arruinemos su vida… y la nuestra_

Mi hermano no dijo nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, simplemente al segundo siguiente se encontró junto a Bella mientras el resto se agolpaba en torno a mi.

-¿Alice? – preguntó Esme

-No vi con claridad, no sabría decirles…

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – preguntó a su vez Carlisle

Su voz era calmada pero autoritaria, algo que en cierta forma me pilló con la guardia baja

-Viajan más rápido de lo que pensaba… creo que me equivoque en eso – apreté los dientes con furia

Jasper se inclino sobre mi como tratando de protegerme de una fuerza invisible

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? – me preguntó con cautela

-Nos oyeron jugar y cambiaron de dirección – dije pesarosa

Lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido no cabía duda alguna que era mi culpa, sabía que debía estar mucho más atenta para evitar que me tomaran desprevenida, además teníamos aun dos días… ¡Bella no tenía por que correr peligro en aquel instante!

Carlisle se dirigió esta vez a Edward quien permanecía apretando a Bella entre sus brazos, y con un rápido movimiento de sus labios que de seguro fue apenas perceptible para mi amiga le preguntó cuanto tardarían en llegar aquellos tontos intrusos destructores de mi paz interna.

Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo. Quieren jugar – dijo él con cara de pocos amigos

Las aclaratorias que siguieron a aquellas palabras eran en realidad innecesarias, sabía a ciencia cierta que Edward no lograría recorrer el trecho que lo separaba del auto antes de que los intrusos se dieran cuenta de que llevaba una humana sobre su espalda que olía como si un humano estuviese cocinando una barbacoa en una parilla al aire libre.

-¿Cuántos son? – me dije Emmett repentinamente

-Tres – dije lacónicamente, no me apetecía escuchar ninguno de sus chistes

-¿Tres? – Emmett se rió por la bajo – dejémoslos que vengan

En ocasiones me molestaba la frescura con que Emmett tomaba las cosas, ninguno de nosotros estaba en peligro, pero Bella… ella era otra historia. Carlisle estaba tardando mucho en hablar y sin duda el no tener la capacidad de leerle la mente me dejaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

_-¿Será una buena idea permitir que se acerquen? _– pensé en dirección a Edward

El me miro y luego hizo un gesto que me indico que no había más opción, por lo que sentí deseos de gritar y luego correr y arrear a los desconocidos a patadas.

-Seguiremos jugando – señalo Carlisle fríamente – Alice dijo que solo sentían curiosidad

Comenzamos a jugar de nuevo pero nunca fue lo mismo, la tensión podía cortarse en el aire con un cuchillo sin problema alguno, de hecho Rosalie recorría las bases de un lado a otro más por ocupar el tiempo que por realizar las carreras necesarias para ganar. Edward también observaba receloso mientras con apenas un movimiento, se plantaba delante de Bella. Me acerqué justo cuando mi hermano le pidió que se soltara el cabello, lo observe enrollar los largos mechones castaños alrededor de su rostro aun sin lograr dejar de mostrarse preocupado.

-Eso no servirá de nada, yo podría olerla incluso desde el otro lado del campo – dije

Mis intenciones no eran asustarlos a ninguno de los dos, pero no pude evitar sonar pesimista.

-Lo sé – contesto Edward frustrado

No pasó mucho rato hasta que todos nos orientamos hacía la esquina oeste del campo, cada uno con su respectiva pareja al lado, pero dejando bien atrás a Bella y a Edward. Sentí los dedos de Jasper enroscarse alrededor de mi mano con actitud protectora y no pude evitar mirarlo.

-Todo estará bien – me susurro

Asentí esperando que aunque fuese muy en el fondo, Jasper tuviese razón y aquellos desconocidos pasasen de largo sin fijarse mucho en nuestro grupo.

* * *

PREPARENSE PARA LA DRENALINA Y LA ACCIÓN... :D será EMOCIONANTE!!

Bye

Hasta la proxima semana


	17. El cazador

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola a todos!! de antemano, gracias por sus rr, pido disculpas por no responderlos en esta ocasión, pero estoy subiendo el cap desde mi oficina. Se cuidan, jaja. pd: De nuevo disculpen por que no aparecen los guiones... creo que esto está loco, pero el proximo cap. si apareceran... pd: Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final de este ff, asi que:... 10

**CAP. 17**

**EL CAZADOR**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que vimos a los tres desconocidos acercarse, la mujer me llamó poderosamente la atención ya que tenía el cabello de un potente color rojo fuego. Pensé en que ante su buen metro setenta de estatura, yo debía de parecerle insignificante y tonta. Los desconocidos eran radicalmente diferentes a nosotros, nuestro grupo no solía andar al acecho como si fuésemos gatos ó linces a punto de saltar… o al menos no lo hacíamos cuando salíamos a alguna actividad que no fuese cazar.

Los forasteros se detuvieron delante de nosotros, solo un par de metros por delante de la posición donde se encontraba Carlisle flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper quien hacía menos de un minuto se había separado de mi; nos contemplaban con sus enigmáticos ojos rojos que a pesar de todo (yo en algún momento los había tenido así) me parecían un tanto siniestros.

Creímos haber oído jugar a alguien – dijo con voz calmada un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro – me llamo Laurent, y esto son Victoria y James

Mi padre asintió con fingido agrado y luego levantó una mano con ademán de saludo

Yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella – nos nombro en grupos

Pensé que era un movimiento más inteligente de lo que alguna vez había podido imaginar, así que me relaje brevemente; La mujer continuaba examinándonos con la mirada, y en esta ocasión sus ojos rojos como la sangre se posaron en Rosalie quien movió ligeramente la cabeza para (sin poder evitarlo) presumir de su cabello rubio perfecto.

¿Hay sitio para unos cuantos jugadores más? – inquirió el extranjero de cabello negro con cortesía

Bueno – Carlisle hizo una mueca que casi resultó en una sonrisa – la verdad es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión – luego con voz un tanto más pausada inquirió - ¿piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo los ojos del tal Laurent se cruzaron con los míos y muy en lo profundo, supe que el no era tan malo. Si era así, entonces ¿por qué pertenecía a un aquelarre que se alimentaba de sangre humana? ¿No sabía que existían métodos mejores?

En realidad vamos hacía el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo

No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes

Jasper se encontraba tan recto en su lugar que casi daba la sensación de ser una estaca de madera clavada en el suelo, a su lado Carlisle parecía estar tan despreocupado que era demasiado evidente la alerta en la que permanecía mi esposo, a su vez en el extremo opuesto, Emmett permanecía sonriente y agradado… ¡a veces era tan inmaduro!.

¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? – preguntó de nuevo Laurent, y me pareció que lo hacía con la esperanza de que Bella abriera la boca y metiera la pata

Nuestro padre comenzó a platicar con tranquilidad, mientras Jasper hacía uso de todo su poder para controlar la situación, era tan fuerte que hasta yo me sentí atontada. Desee decirle que parara, pero sabía que era un error garrafal, así que luego de unos instantes todos estábamos idiotizados hasta la medula ósea, o eso creía yo.

Hubo un instante en el que Carlisle vio la oportunidad de sacar a Bella de aquel embrollo bailando desnuda delante de sus ojos, así que no lo pensó mucho más.

Les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros – No supe en realidad de donde venia esa conversación pues había estado ocupada vigilando de tanto en tanto el futuro y enviando mis pensamientos hasta Edward, los cuales debo admitir no perdían su matiz amargo – Emmett, Alice, vayan con Bella y Edward a recoger el Jeep

No nos habíamos movido ni un solo centímetro, cuando una brisa suave y delicada acarició nuestros rostros llevando con ella el espectacular y tentador olor de Bella; me espanté al notar que James olfateaba el aire, y luego se agazapaba de manera amenazante en lo que fue menos de un segundo. Edward lo imitó gruñendo con ferocidad, el resto nos pusimos rígidos como una roca.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Laurent con reserva

Ella está con nosotros – exclamo Carlisle tratando de mantener su tono gentil

Ni la mujer ni el moreno tardaron en descubrir a Bella, y cuando lo hicieron el repentino interés de su rostro fue casi obsceno.

¿Nos trajeron un aperitivo? – exclamo a su vez el tal James dando un paso hacía un lado siendo seguido de cerca por Edward

Edward dio un paso para encontrarse con el rubio, ambos Lucian feroces y letales, daba la sensación de que hubiesen dado cualquier cosa por volverse papilla… me entró una inmensa sensación de desasosiego, si hubiese sido por mi, simplemente habría tomado a Bella y habría salido de allí disparada como un rayo.

He dicho que ella está con nosotros – exclamo de nuevo Carlisle con severidad

Esme me envió una mirada de terror y no pude evitar comprender lo que sentía porque era exactamente lo que yo también percibía

Pero es humana – dijo Laurent con gesto de sorpresa

Si, así es – dijo Emmett junto a Carlisle

Lo miré, su pose agresiva había hecho que James se irguiera y dejase de estar a la defensiva, aunque Edward continuaba agazapado ante Bella con gesto disgustado y realmente indómito.

Volví a perderme en medio de la conversación que a pesar de todo fluía demostrando que Laurent y Victoria estaban en shock al vernos defender a una persona que sin lugar a dudas para ellos, era en realidad parte de un plato muy costoso en el menú de un restaurante fino. Solo volví a reaccionar cuando escuche que mi padre llamaba a mi esposo, y mis hermanos. Los observe mientras Emmett se encargaba de moverse lentamente hasta cubrir la retaguardia de Bella, yo por mi parte no dude en situarme justo al lado de la chica.

Vamos Bella – llamó Edward haciéndome reaccionar por lo que dí un respingo y espere al igual que Emmett, a que comenzaran a moverse

Emmett me lanzó una mirada de soslayo cuando la muchacha no se movió ni un milímetro, le envié un rápido pensamiento a Edward y este se giró, tomó a Bella del codo y la insto a seguirlo con bastante más brusquedad de lo que hubiese deseado (inclusive yo). Anduvimos los tres a paso humano hasta el borde del bosque justo cuando Edward la tomó del brazo y de un golpe la subió a su espalda; de inmediato nos sumimos en una carrera que nos condujo a una velocidad inimaginable hasta el jeep.

Edward apenas se había detenido, cuando de un tirón abrió la puerta y arrojó a mi amiga en el asiento trasero, ya Emmett estaba a su lado con el rostro tan relajado que casi podía asegurar que en vez de haber estado en medio de una discusión entre bandos contrarios, había estado en un partido de Football observando a Rosalie vestida de porrista.

Sujétala – escuche que gruño Edward

Me acomodé en el asiento de adelante y me preparé cuando Edward hundió el acelerador al máximo. Giramos con violencia en medio del bosque y salimos disparados hasta la carretera en dirección sur, totalmente contrario al pueblo de Forks. Mientras marchábamos a 260 Km/h, escuché a mi hermano proferir una serie de horrorosas palabrotas en dirección a James, me espanté solo de oír aquella sarta de cosas, así que disimuladamente le lancé una mirada envenenada.

_¿Podrías callarte? _– solté en medio de mis atribulados pensamientos – _me molestan las groserías y además Bella está allí atrás_

Como era de esperarse no me hizo el menor de los casos, sino que continúo con sus malas palabras y tonterías. En la parte trasera del Jeep podía escuchar como Bella se movía inquieta en su asiento, a su lado Emmett miraba por el vidrio con expresión de leve aburrimiento.

¿Adonde vamos? – preguntó ella de repente

Me mordí el labio, en realidad Edward parecía no saber a donde íbamos, y yo no quería ver el futuro por temor a lo que pudiese suceder… en cuanto a Emmett no había mucho que decir de él, de seguro estaba pensando en las musarañas.

Bella soltó una blasfemia mientras le exigía a Edward saber que sucedía, a mi lado, mi hermano se removió molesto y luego me lanzó una mirada tan rápida que estaba segura de que Bella no se había podido dar cuenta de que lo había hecho. Comprendí de inmediato que quería que observara nuestro próximo movimiento y no me quedó más alternativa que hacerlo: no había ninguna novedad salvo que Laurent se encontraba con Carlisle en nuestra casa. Me pareció sumamente sorprendente verlo sentado allí platicando con nuestro padre, por sobre todas las cosas por la calma con que charlaban.

¡Da media vuelta! ¡tienes que llevarme a casa! – exclamo Bella dando botes en el asiento como si fuese una niña tratando de liberarse del arnés

¡Emmett! – dijo mi hermano

Atrás, Emmett sujetó a Bella con fuerza por las muñecas sin decir absolutamente nada.

_No la trates así, sabes que solo está preocupada_ – dije sin dejar de observar el camino

¡No Edward! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Debo hacerlo Bella, ahora por favor quédate quieta

Las razones de Bella para regresar eran mucho más validas de las que cualquiera hubiese podido exponer: Su padre. El escuchar el tono angustiado de su voz, me hizo pensar que si yo al menos pudiese recordar a mis padres, sabría exactamente como se sentía aquel tipo de desespero. Sin embargo el saber que ese era su miedo, me hacía querer liberarla y llevarla a su casa para que al menos pudiese despedirse. Bella continuó hablando sobre que no debíamos arruinar nuestra vida por ella, es decir, solo por salvarla; sabía que mi amiga estaba a punto de llorar, así que me decidí a hablar por primera vez en mucho rato.

Edward detente en la orilla

Como era de esperarse, la mirada que me envió mi hermano podía haberme matado por segunda vez, pero hice caso omiso, las razones de Bella eran perfectamente valederas.

Edward – dije con calma – vamos a hablar de esto

No lo entiendes – rugió él con desespero - ¡Es un rastreador Alice! ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

Tomé aire tratando de no mostrarme molesta y añadí con voz amable pero muy autoritaria

Detente en la orilla, Edward… Hazlo

Escúchame Alice, le leí la mente. El rastreo es su obsesión y la quiere a ella concretamente. La cacería comienza esta noche

No sabe donde… - comencé a decir

Me interrumpió a mitad de la frase para asegurarme que ya el plan de los forasteros ya estaba trazado, y que no se detendrían hasta que la tuviesen en sus manos. En el asiento trasero, Bella dio un grito ahogado…

¡Charlie! ¡No pueden dejarlo allí! ¡No pueden dejarlo!

Bella tiene razón – dije en voz alta y luego pensé atropelladamente – _Edward, no podemos juzgarla, nosotros no tenemos por quien luchar… no tenemos padres _

¡Claro que los tenemos! – exclamo moviendo los labios con tanta rapidez que obviamente Bella no se había dado cuenta - ¿Qué hay de Esme y Carlisle?

Ellos son nuestros padres en este momento, pero no fueron quienes te dieron la vida… Esme no te trajo al mundo, y Carlisle no te sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando aprendías a caminar… Edward, debes comprenderla – solté furiosa en el mismo tono apresurado de él

Mi hermano me lanzó una mirada de soslayo bastante más envenenada de lo que hubiese querido, pero fue reduciendo poco a poco la velocidad del jeep. Más tarde entre los gritos de Bella, frenó notablemente provocando que la única humana del auto se precipitara hacía adelante y golpease el asiento de nuevo.

No hay ninguna opción – dijo de nuevo con firmeza

¡No voy a abandonar a Charlie! – gritó ella haciéndome sentir culpable repentinamente

_Cállate_ Bella – exclamo Edward más por nerviosismo que por que deseaba decirlo

Tienes que llevarla a casa – soltó Emmett a su vez

No

Emmett comenzó a hablar dándole a nuestro hermano razones por las cuales Bella continuaría segura aun estando en su casa; se notaba a leguas que no las estaba recibiendo nada bien, ya que cada vez hacía más gestos rudos con el rostro. Luego de que estuviesen lanzándose respuestas desagradables y alguna que otra idea que englobaba asesinar al cazador, a su pareja la mujer del cabello rojo y al tal Laurent, me decidí a intervenir una vez más.

Tenemos otra opción, no tienen porque matar a nadie

YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN – me gritó furioso

Le lance una mirada fiera, estaba tan irritada… no recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo así pero de seguro no había sido un buen momento en la historia de mi vida ó de mi muerte.

_No seas tonto, escúchame, Emmett tiene razón… podemos ir y permitirle ver a su padre, después de todo somos más rápidos y los superamos en cantidad_

Esta vez Edward solo me miraba, pero bastaba para comprender sus negativas, después de todo era casi como si también pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

_Odio que me mires de esa forma, es como si no estuvieses de acuerdo en nada de lo que diga yo o cualquier otro. Funcionara perfectamente el plan, ya lo veras, y podremos irnos luego de que Bella se cerciore de que su padre está bien_

¿Alguien quiere escuchar mi plan? – dijo Bella interrumpiéndonos

No – repitió Edward como un autómata

Di un gruñido apenas audible y fije la mirada en la desierta carretera, estaba realmente mucho más molesta de lo que debía… ¡estaba que echaba humo! Sin embargo cuando Bella comenzó a hablar no pude evitar sentir que su plan era mejor que cualquiera que pudiese tener Edward. Básicamente ella entraría a su casa, le diría a su padre que no quería volver a estar nunca más en Forks y que regresaría a Phoenix, salía con su maleta en la mano, subía a la camioneta y se iba del pueblo mientras el rastreador estuviese mirando, luego simplemente huiría con Edward.

No quería parecer grosera, de hecho no era para nada mi intención y por supuesto que tampoco la de Emmett, pero no pude evitar maravillarme al darme cuenta de que en realidad Bella no pensaba como una humana; allí fue cuando realmente corrobore mis sospechas: Bella era una de nosotros… ella estaba destinada a ser un vampiro.

No es una mala idea – dijo Emmett lanzándome una mirada de soslayo

Podría funcionar, y además no dejaremos desprotegido al padre de Bella – dije al mismo tiempo

El silencio se propago entre nosotros mientras mirábamos a Edward con autentica curiosidad, ¿iría a decir algo? ¿Se opondría?

Es muy peligroso – soltó como si fuese un insulto – y no lo quiero cerca de ella ni en cien kilómetros a la redonda

Mientras Edward hablaba yo inspeccionaba a Bella con la mirada, era una chica realmente linda, por supuesto… comparada con alguien como Rosalie no era nada, sin embargo aun recordaba la ocasión en que mi presuntuosa hermana acepto su belleza con tanta tranquilidad que luego tuvo que apretar los dientes hasta que yo pudiese escucharlos. El recuerdo era divertido, pero sin lugar a dudas no lo era la situación para que mi agudo cerebro lo sacara a flote. No podía describir la sensación que misteriosamente me mantenía ligada a Bella, porque era como cuando se tiene una hermana gemela, la única diferencia es que ella estaba viva y yo muerta.

Continué con la mirada fija en ella a pesar de que en realidad no la estaba observando del todo, bueno, más bien observaba su cabello de color chocolate y los reflejos que la tenue luz procedente del exterior arrancaba de él; Bella era un espécimen sumamente extraño, y quiero aclarar que la llamo así porque francamente cada vez dudaba más de su humanidad.

¿Alice? – dijo Edward en voz sumamente baja sacándome de mis pensamientos por demás revueltos

No lo veo atacando… supongo que esperara a que este sola – me encogí de hombros como si estuviese hablando del tiempo

Sabe que no vamos a hacerlo – comentó de nuevo Edward

Quiero ir a casa – puntualizó Bella con decisión a pesar del leve temblor en su voz

Mi hermano estuvo un largo minuto pensando con los ojos cerrados mientras se masajeaba las sienes, puedo añadir que mis pensamientos tampoco lo ayudaban mucho… pero cuando por fin hablo, lo hizo con decisión y yo diría que demasiada irreverencia para tratarse de la mujer que amas. De cualquier manera, eso no importó porque Bella había logrado su cometido y ahora que el jeep había vuelto a recorrer el camino húmedo nos dirijamos directamente a casa de su padre.

No estaba segura de adonde irían, pero decidí imaginarlos a ambos en la isla de Esme con aquellos preciosos paisajes y por sobre todas las cosas aquellas aguas de un majestuoso aspecto cristalino que reflejaban el sol como si fuesen un espejo. Volví a perderme en los recuerdos y lo próximo que vi fue a mi misma en mi traje de baño color rojo escarlata, mientras corría por la arena siendo seguida por Emmett en bermudas playeros y Esme en bañador y con un pareo color lila, esa última visita de hacía solo un año había sido de lo mejor, y en ocasiones realmente deseaba poder estar allí una vez más.

A mi lado, Edward se removió incomodo, supuse que se debía a mis recuerdos demasiado cálidos y fascinantes y dirigí mis energía a rastrear al cazador. No estaba cerca pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso. Lo observaba hablando con la mujer de cabello rojo encendido con un odio tal que de haber sido posible, se habría enzarzado en una lucha bastante aterradora con el tal Laurent, luego acarició el rostro precioso de la mujer con cariño y salió como un meteorito a través de los árboles… por un segundo pude captar el nombre de mi humana favorita flotando en el aire. Una vez más el hilo de mis visiones irrumpió en la mente de mi compañero de asiento haciéndolo estremecerse levemente.

_No están cerca – _repetí con tono febril

Hagamos esto – exclamo Edward pisando con cuidado el freno cuando giró en la curva que daba a la calle donde estaba ubicada la casa de Bella – tenemos 15 minutos a partir de que te acompañe hasta la puerta… Emmett, tu vigilaras el exterior, Alice tú te llevaras el auto. Luego se llevaran el jeep y le contaran todo a Carlisle

De ningún modo – la voz de Emmett me hizo sobresaltarme de un modo estúpido – yo iré contigo

Emmett, no se cuento tiempo estaré fuera – dijo Edward con tono cansino

No me importa, hasta que no sepamos en que parará esto no pienso separarme de ti

Si el rastreador está en la casa… pasaremos de largo – dijo de nuevo mi hermano mirando brevemente por el retrovisor

Llegaremos mucho antes que él, no te preocupes – exclame por lo bajo sin volverme a verlo, luego me detuve a pensar en la extraña sensación de apego hacía Bella y apunté - ¿Y qué haremos con el jeep?

Te lo llevaras a casa

No, de eso nada

Edward me lanzó una mirada de espanto que un segundo más tarde se transformó en verdadera furia, yo continué impávida pues no esperaba que nadie me diera el trabajo más estúpido que había para hacer. De repente lo observe abrir la boca y me vi obligada a escuchar las horrorosas blasfemias y malas palabras que se puso a, casi, gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¡Otro arranque de estupidez! Ya iban dos en una misma noche… todo un record.

_Que lindo vocabulario, podrías enseñarme unas cuantas de esas palabras –_ pensé fulminándolo con la mirada

Estoy bien seguro de que Jasper conoce unas mejores – apuntó con un leve movimiento de sus labios y una mirada asesina en mi dirección

Me preparé para hablar cuando Bella hizo una aclaratoria de lo más tonta que casi me hace reír; según ella, no cabíamos todos en su trasto de cafetera, la cosa esa que ella cariñosamente llamaba auto. Más tarde aclaro algunas otras ideas en las que sin duda Edward no había pensado y debo decir que yo tampoco, le estaba restando importancia al asunto del rastreador todo gracias a la sarta de maldiciones que mi hermano acababa de exclamar.

Emmett se mostró sorprendido de nuevo, algo sinceramente irrespetuoso… ¡Por amor al cielo! Bella no era una retrasada mental. Sin embargo todo su asombro se disipo cuando le explique lo cerca que estaría de ponerle las manos encima al rastreador si seguíamos el plan de Bella, se mostró tan satisfecho que bien hubiese pasado por ser un niño encerrado en una tienda de dulces.

¿Crees que la dejare ir sola? – dijo Edward en medio de la conversación de manera demasiado acusadora en mi dirección

Claro que no – me acomodé en mi lugar – Jasper y yo iremos con ella

No puedo hacer eso – continuó ya con voz derrotada

_No seas idiota, ¿crees que Jasper se la comerá en el desayuno o que?_

Fingió no escucharme en absoluto, así que comencé a dirigir toda clase de pensamientos desagradables en su dirección, ninguno en específico… solo pensé y pensé.

Edward… estaremos con ella – de nuevo una respuesta corta a otra parte del plan

¿Y tú que harás durante todo ese tiempo? – me preguntó con tono mordaz - después de todo Phoenix no es una buena ciudad para alguien cuya piel brilla como el oro apenas mencionas a la luz del sol

Quedarme bajo techo, al igual que Jasper – respondí divisando un trecho más adelante la casa de Bella, no faltaban sino escasos cinco ó seis metros

Mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventanilla abierta del jeep, escuche como Edward le explicaba a Bella cual era su cuota de responsabilidad en todo el asunto. No me di cuenta de lo horrible que en realidad algo así debía de ser para ella.

¿Crees que Jasper podrá manejar esto? – inquirió Edward finalmente frenando ante la casa

Por favor… ¡claro que podrá! Debes darle un poco de crédito, lo ha hecho excelente tomando en cuenta todo – y luego pensé – _con ese olor tan delicioso no es fácil ni para mi, pero jamás heriría a mi mejor amiga_

¿Podrás manejarlo tú? – preguntó de nuevo abriendo la puerta del jeep y saltando fuera para ir a ayudar a Bella

Le sonreí abiertamente mientras transformaba mi precioso gesto en una mueca diabólica que mostró mis perfectos dientes brillantes como perlas, luego proferí un leve gruñido que me hizo intuir que a Bella se le había helado la sangre y puesto la carne de gallina en un solo segundo.

Le respondí con un pensamiento rápido, cargado de ira y también de algunas palabrotas que nunca jamás me había atrevido a decir (ni pensar), no era tan malo… inclusive se me hacía divertido.

Él asintió con una rápida sonrisa ya bajando a Bella del auto con un movimiento rápido y suave.

Está bien, pero guárdate tus opiniones

* * *

NO OLVIDEN LOS RR, GRACIAS!!


	18. Problemas de familia

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE M****EYER**

Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui estoy con una nueva entrega del ff. Como hoy estoy libre del trabajo, aprovechare para contestar los rr.

**Kiyoky:** Hola!! gracias por tu rr!! uhmm si, pero tengo la leve idea de que a las personas no les gusto mucho el cap. Pero animense!! la pelea va a ser buenisima. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo porque sinceramente, a mi me gusto escribir todo y estos en los que revosa la acción son mis favoritos, digame el del aeropuesto de Phoenix!!! FUE GENIAL!!. Espero leerte de nuevo. Bye

**Circe Cullen: **Hola! no quede muy convencida de que el cap. gustase, espero lograrlo con este, jajaja. Bye. Te cuidas

(por se muy largo el nick lo recortare): **Ckamilafans: **Hola!! me di una pasada por tu historia, es interesante, está muy buena!! GRACIAS POR LEER LA MIA, espero que me digas con más detalle que te parecio!

CUENTA REGRESIVA:... 9

Espero sus rr, se cuidan

**CAP. 18**

**PROBLEMAS DE FAMILIA**

Después de todas las cosas terribles que Bella tuvo que decirle a su padre para que la dejase ir, era comprensible que se sintiese peor que un gusano o que inclusive deseara que la tierra se la tragase. También imagino que el tener que regresar a nuestra casa no supuso un alivio para ella, sin embargo si que lo fue para mí; mientras Emmett la sacaba de su trasto y la apretaba contra su cuerpo para llevarla segura a la casa, tuve deseos de reír al comprobar su cara de espanto, aunque se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo por la forma en que se sostenía de la franela negra de mi hermano.

Por otro lado, era una suerte haber podido contarle todo a Carlisle en tan solo 5 minutos, pues eso lo había facilitado absolutamente todo, para comenzar él se había mostrado completamente de acuerdo en que Jasper y yo escoltásemos a Bella hasta Phoenix, y en cuando a lo que a mi respectaba eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, después de todo ya Edward había aceptado.

¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – exclamo de repente Rosalie cuando Edward le lanzó un sweater que le pertenecía a Bella y que acababa de sacar de la bolsa de ropa que sostenía en su mano - ¿qué es ella para mí?

Esme – soltó Edward secamente

Levanté la mirada y observé a mi madre, salida al parecer de la nada, tomar a Bella del brazo y arrastrarla con ella a la habitación contigua.

Por favor Rosalie – exclame sin darme la vuelta para verla – por una vez en tu vida actúa para ayudar a otro y no para ayudarte a ti misma

¿Disculpa? – Rosalie levantó la cejas apenas me volví a verla - ¿crees que hago esto o mejor dicho, crees que dejo de hacer esto porque, es algo que la ayudará a ella?... ¡lo hago por nuestra familia, Alice! Esto nos comprometerá a todos

¡Por dios! Esto nos ayudara a todos… ¿quién dice que ese cazador no volverá por nosotros?

¿Lo has visto en tus visiones? – soltó Carlisle con aspecto de estar bastante más nervioso de lo debido - ¿James regresará por nosotros?

No – negué con la cabeza – no he visto tal cosa

¿Y si lo hace qué? – soltó Emmett dando una palmada alegremente – los superamos en número

El tal Laurent no lucharía contra nosotros – dije mientras escuchaba el leve rumor de los pasos de Bella acompañados de los de Esme – él no es el líder, es solo una facha

Hubo un leve susurro en las escaleras y lo próximo que todos vimos fue a Bella enfundada en un pantalón deportivo de tela suave y una camiseta sin mangas que a todas luces era más pequeña que su talla; a su vez Esme lucía demasiado ancha en aquella ropa un tanto descuidada, que además deslucía su habitual aspecto inmaculado.

Todos abandonamos el tema de conversación de inmediato, y luego nos separamos con tanta sincronización que era difícil decir si teníamos una reunión informal o si en realidad era una formación militar.

Esme y Rosalie se llevaran tu auto, Bella – exclamo Edward en dirección a la chica – Alice, Jasper, tomen el mercedes, necesitaran un auto con las ventanas polarizadas. Nosotros nos llevaremos el jeep

Alice, ¿morderán el anzuelo? – preguntó Carlisle

Le dedique una mirada fugaz, luego me quedé quita dividida entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia y asentí con tranquilidad

James te perseguirá, y la mujer ira tras el auto de Bella

Luego de esta afirmación, todos se pusieron en movimiento. Y en el caso de Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para "despedirse" de su Bella,; sabía lo difícil que le resultaba aquella separación, aunque ella oliese como la mejor comida que pudiese probar en milenios, trate por un instante de no pensar en ello concentrándome en ojear el futuro tanto como podía: James y la mujer continuaban esperando en un lugar no muy lejano de la casa. Esme también se despidió de Bella cundo fue su turno de partir, aunque Rosalie prefirió permanecer con su expresión de sabelotodo sufrida mientras abordaban el auto fuera del garaje.

Continuamos esperando a que Esme dijeran que la seguían, sin detenernos a mirar a Bella quien lloraba silenciosamente: ¿Qué era lo que más doloroso le resultaba? Ver a Edward partir ó no saber si en realidad lo volvería a tener cerca. En ese instante el celular que mantenía firmemente sujeto en mi mano resonó, y quien hablo fue mi madre.

La mujer está siguiéndonos, Alice

Esme dice que la mujer las está siguiendo, iré por el auto – dije con tranquilidad abandonando la sala, mi movimiento de cerrar el teléfono fue tan rápido que Bella no pudo notarlo

Escuche a lo lejos como Jasper intercambiaba palabras con ella, al parecer le decía lo que realmente pensaba de su persona… tragué saliva, después de todo él había querido que Bella muriese. ¿Sería tan grave lo que tenía para decirle?, no tarde más que el latido de un corazón en ir y volver, y lo próximo que hice fue tenderle los brazos a mi nueva amiga humana.

¿Puedo? – dije con cariño

Eres la primera que pregunta – dijo ella con ese tonito irónico que de seguro no era más que producto de la situación

No me importó en absoluto, después de todo haríamos un excelente trabajo, así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo para protegerla, mientras salíamos a toda velocidad de la casa. Al fondo, las luces parecían estrellas preparadas para brillar de nuevo apenas pudiésemos regresar a ocuparla de nuevo.

*** * * * ***

El viaje paso volando y prácticamente tuve a Bella llorando sobre mi hombro durante todo el camino, era como si nunca se le acabasen las lágrimas, ¿o es que las lágrimas en realidad no se acababan?, ciertamente luego de no haber sido humana por casi un siglo, no podía saberlo. Esperé mientras se dormía a ratos sobre mi pecho y regresaba a la realidad llorando de nuevo; desde el asiento delantero Jasper me lanzaba miradas de soslayo de tanto en tanto y no habló hasta estar seguro de que Bella estaba sumida de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Por supuesto que nuestras conversaciones eran vagas y vacías, y más que todo versaban sobre nuestros amigos nómadas y algunos de nuestros gustos más excéntricos como coleccionar artículos del siglo pasado.

Recorrimos la autopista principal de Phoenix en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y estuvimos en un hotel de clase turista ubicado en una calle que se hallaba en las inmediaciones del aeropuerto. Llegar a la habitación fue sencillo con Bella dormida profundamente en los brazos de Jasper, lo que no fue tan sencillo fue mantenerse alejado de los pensamientos pesimistas que, por lo menos a mi, me arrastraban continuamente de un lado a otro.

Mi esposo me lanzó una mirada rápida, y luego me rodeó con uno de sus fuertes brazos, provocando que lo observara con expresión de sorpresa, pero él no parecía en absoluto asombrado.

Debes tranquilizarte – dijo cuando hube liberado el aire que desde hacía cinco minutos contenía en los pulmones – todo va a salir bien

Lo sé, es solo que hay algo que no me calza con el tal James, ¿Por qué esa sed de venganza?

Jasper levantó una ceja y me observó como si fuese la primera vez que me veía, no supe que decirle salvo que lo amaba, y eso fue exactamente lo que broto de entre mis labios.

Yo también te amo cariño, pero no comprendo tu preocupación, ciertamente James está simplemente desquiciado, nada más…

¿Por qué a Bella? – murmuré muy cerca de su cuello

Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

Sabes que no es así – exclame aireada – Bella estaba perfectamente bien ubicada… ¡no es una pieza de ajedrez que colocas en el tablero!

Mi esposo se encogió de hombros tratando de no mostrarse nervioso y dirigiendo mis atribulados pensamientos en otra dirección. Me miró de manera penetrante, como si de repente pudiese meterse en lo más hondo de mi cerebro y relevar los pensamientos indeseados a lo más profundo. Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que estoy segura, solo tomó un segundo: Jasper acababa de besarme con fuerza mientras yo recorría con la mano derecha la parte baja de su cabello y de su cuello de mármol.

Sonreí cuando me apretó más contra él y se apresuró a besarme con mayor rapidez, estaba claro que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo, y a la vez que aquello no era exactamente lo más indicado.

Aproveche un momento de duda de mi esposo para liberarme ya que acababa de ver a Bella despertarse en la habitación contigua. Jasper también sintió mi repentino rechazo y me observó desde su posición sobre mi rostro.

Está despertando – dije por lo bajo acariciándole la mejilla – debo ir a ver como está

Era una suerte haberme topado con el hombre más fascinante del mundo, ya que por toda respuesta me besó la frente y me dijo que me amaba. Me puse de pie en un segundo y entre a la habitación con el sigilo propio de algún predador, solo para encontrarme a Bella con un aspecto fatal de pie ante la ventana, la cortina estaba abierta y fuera el cielo apenas comenzaba a aclarar, pero por supuesto… no se puede pedir más, eran apenas las 3 de la mañana.

¿Puedo entrar? – había golpeado un segundo antes pero ella igual se sobresalto al verme ¿tan fea era?

¡Claro! – respondió

Tienes aspecto de necesitar unas cuantas horas más de sueño – exclame acercándome con paso seguro y rápido a la cortina la cual cerré de un tirón

No, en absoluto, me siento bien – dijo Bella por lo bajo

Debemos quedarnos adentro – puntualice pensando en el cazador

Esta vez Bella no dijo nada, supuse que el hecho de estar a punto de ser comida de vampiro no era una de sus más grandes prioridades en la vida, es más… quizás tampoco lo fuese morir. Le tendí la mano sabiendo que estaba aterrada, ella no dudo en tomarla al momento y luego la conduje de vuelta por donde había llegado, ahora Jasper se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija en el televisor. Por supuesto que Bella no había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarme por Edward, pero para su desgracia, mi hermano no había dado ninguna señal de vida.

Tomé asiento junto a Jasper y le sujete la mano mientras mi humana amiga se sentaba a los pies de la mesilla y comenzaba a comer algunas de las frutas que había pedido para ella; mientras eso sucedía, me daba cuenta de que cada vez más parecíamos estatuas, ambos tiesos en nuestros lugares como dos trozos imperturbables de piedra.

¿Qué es lo que va mal Alice? – soltó Bella repentinamente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

¡Pero si nada va mal! – exclame con los ojos como platos

Bella era humana, pero no estúpida, así que estaba segura de que no tardaría en darse cuenta de mi mentira. Había tenido una visión en la que James y Victoria se mantenían peligrosamente cerca de Emmett y Edward a pesar de que estos viajaban a más de 250 km/h por la carretera nacional.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Esperar que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward, ya a estas alturas deben tener un buen plan – dije con presteza para desviarla de mi última mentira… ¿gris?

¿No deberían ya haber llamado? – preguntó Bella con voz de espanto

¡Y allí estaba! Mi mundo cayéndose a pedazos… era sencillo afrontar todo con voluntad de hierro, con mirada fría y expresión calculadora. Todo excepto la mirada color café de Bella, ¡maldita sea!

Hubiese querido bufar con fuerza, maldecir a los cuatro vientos y luego saltar por la ventana y perderme de vista, pero en vez de eso me limité a sujetar a Jasper con tanta fuerza de la mano, que escuche sus nudillos crujir. Me mordí el labio con un movimiento casi imperceptible y luego de un segundo libere todo el aire y las palabras que estaba conteniendo en medio de mi boca.

Simplemente no tienen nada que decir – respondí en el tono más tranquilo posible como si nada sucediera

Jasper se me acercó observando fijamente a Bella, yo me sorprendí, nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas

Bella – dijo con voz suave como el algodón - ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Vi a mi amiga quedarse silente por un largo segundo y luego liberar el aire que hasta ese momento había contenido en los pulmones, un instante más tarde se hecho a llorar.

¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? – exclamo horrorizada – no podré vivir sabiendo que fue por mi culpa

Bella, Bella… detente – soltó Jasper haciéndole una seña – te preocupas por lo que debes, ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte

¿Les preocupa perderme? No comprendo

Está vez fui yo quien le respondí, no sin antes tocarle la mejilla y sonreírle tímidamente

Bella, Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora que te ha encontrado, no sabes cuanto ha cambiado, pero nosotros si… ¿Crees que podríamos mirarlo a la cara los próximos cien años si te perdiéramos?

Créanme, trato de entenderlos… pero no puedo. Yo no tengo nada que perder, moriré algún día por causas naturales ó quien sabe – mi amiga se encogió de hombros - pero ustedes… ustedes tienen juntos toda una eternidad, si perdieran a alguno de sus familiares…

Ya basta Bella – explote con determinación – no necesitamos escuchar nada de esto y mucho menos verte así de preocupada, así que olvidemos los pensamientos negativos

Caminé hacía el teléfono a más velocidad de la necesaria y con la misma intensidad disque los números que me comunicarían con la recepción; mientras hablaba un aura de tranquilidad llenaba la sala haciéndome sentir ahogada. Le mandé una mirada a Jasper quien bajo la intensidad de sus vibraciones y se acomodó en el mueble para ver la televisión.

Más tarde, la sala estaba silente y todos nosotros distraídos (o al menos eso aparentábamos nosotros porque en realidad estábamos más alerta que nunca), Bella estuvo casi una hora y media sentada junto a la mesita donde descansaba el plato con fruta, hasta que pareció cansarse y se levanto. Sabía que iría al cuarto con el único propósito de huir de las redes de tranquilidad tejidas por Jasper, así que yo también me puse de pie y la seguí.

La observe acostarse en la cama en posición fetal así que fui a acompañarla sentándome a su lado con las piernas cruzadas bajo mi cuerpo. Bella estaba renuente a hablar, era como si de repente le hubiesen cortado la lengua, así que yo también me quede en silencio vislumbrando el futuro de tanto en tanto, no había absolutamente nada nuevo, salvo una que otra vez la cara de preocupación de Carlisle o Edward, pero del resto, todo parecía un terreno desierto. Sentí a Bella moverse en su lugar aun en silencio, hasta que con un suspiro de resignación se decidió a hablar.

¿Alice? – me giré para mirarla - ¿qué crees que están haciendo?

Le explique cual era el plan de Carlisle, el de Rosalie y Esme y como harían para lograr sus metas, pero Bella era un manojo de nervios, y cada vez que parecía lograr mantenerse tranquila, era como si todo su esfuerzo se le escurriera como agua entre los dedos. Estaba asustada porque según ella algo podría sucedernos, aunque sinceramente de eso no había que temer nada, éramos realmente fuertes y además muchos más que ellos, después de todo, Laurent no quería participar de aquella locura (algo muy sensato de su parte si quería seguir conservando su inmortalidad).

Baje la guardia al tiempo que respondía a sus preguntas banales (y las llamo así porque en verdad no tenía que preocuparse, pero supongo que los humanos son así, algo tercos por naturaleza), y ella por supuesto tomó ventaja de ello haciendo la pregunta que más había temido Edward… lamentablemente no había forma de evitarlo.

Y dime… ¿Cómo te conviertes en vampiro?

Un respingo casi imperceptible de mi parte la ayudo a confirmar el hecho de que en realidad no quería decirle, y además me hizo recordar la oportunidad en que Edward y yo hablamos de eso. Edward estaba convencido de que su novia humana no debía de saber absolutamente nada con respecto a la transformación, ya que de seguro insistiría en ser transformada, sin embargo yo no le veía nada de malo a tener algo de información… tarde o temprano Bella debía de afrontar el cambio y el dolor que eso conllevaba, y ¿qué me mejor manera de hacerlo que estando al tanto de todo?

Edward no quiere que te lo diga – dije como autómata

Pero eso no es justo…

Ya lo sé, pero él no desea que sepas nada

¡Vamos Alice! Por favor… ¿no quieres que este informada?

Se va a molestar hasta la medula – musité en voz baja considerando desobedecer a mi hermano

Esto no es de su incumbencia, esta conversación es entre tú yo… Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga

De nuevo había dado en el clavo, ¿acaso era yo tan predecible? ¿Eran tan fáciles de leer mis emociones?, fuera escuche a Jasper reírse muy por lo bajo y supuse que era algo en la televisión lo que le parecía tan divertido, al fin y al cabo la situación en la que estábamos no era nada como para reírse a carcajadas ni mucho menos.

Te explicare el proceso – dije finalmente – pero ten en cuenta que solo conozco la teoría, después de todo no recuerdo como me sucedió, no he visto a nadie hacer y por supuesto yo jamás lo he hecho

La explicación duro mucho y ciertamente fue bastante más instructiva de lo que hubiese creído, sin embargo eso también me trajo recuerdos dolorosos, como Luciano y su falta de amor hacía mi persona. Me reprendí mentalmente, era una estupidez sentir algo así cuando en realidad alguien tan magnifico como Jasper se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

Bella parecía absorta en las palabras que bailaban por la habitación a medida que le explicaba todo cuanto sabía, era agradable poder decirle a un humano cuan letales podíamos resultar y más agradable aun que ese humano en cuestión se mostrase tan despreocupado.

Estaba claro que deseaba que Edward estuviese unido a Bella por siempre, porque a pesar de su vulnerabilidad, ella resultaba ser la única amiga verdadera que había logrado en mucho tiempo, y como ya había visto en el futuro ella seria una puerta abierta en nuestro acercamiento con los humanos, o al menos con los chicos de la escuela.

Después de lo que pareció una larga conversación, nos quedamos calladas, hablar sobre aquello acababa de abrir una brecha en mis recuerdos y al segundo siguiente tenía la imagen del rostro de una mujer muy bonita pegada en medio de mis cavilaciones. Me quede hundida en mis pensamientos con Bella a mi lado, hasta que una nueva visión llegó a mi mente con la velocidad de un rayo; salté de la cama y caí de pie a un lado con la mirada extraviada en el papel tapiz castaño claro de las paredes: El rastreador corría a una velocidad inimaginable hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un salón de belleza, o al menos eso pensé en un primer momento debido a la multitud de espejo a su alrededor, luego me percate de la barra dorada que los dividía justo a la mitad y me dí cuenta de que no era un salón de belleza, parecía más bien un estudio de baile.

Algo ha cambiado – exclame apresuradamente

Me dí la vuelta para llegar a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper, quien me sujetó por lo hombros y me ayudo a sentarme al borde de la cama de nuevo; Bella a nuestras espaldas debía de estar muy asustada, aunque era difícil saber que sucedía a mi alrededor ya que no podía ver ni oír algo más que no fuese lo que sucedía en mi visión (excepto la voz de aquel que me estuviese dirigiendo).

¿Qué ves? – me susurró la voz de Jasper haciéndome retroceder a lo que acababa de visualizar, pero mis ojos no se fijaban en él, había mucho que ver aun

Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes, el piso es de madera, James está allí de pie esperando. Hay algo dorado… una banda dorada cruza los espejos justo en la mitad de su altura

¿Dónde está la habitación? – sentí la presión de las manos de Jasper sobre mis brazos

No lo sé, aún falta algo… una decisión no se ha tomado aún

¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que ocurra?

Es pronto, quizás hoy o mañana

¿Qué hace ahora?

Ve la televisión a oscuras en algún lugar… es un video

¿Puedes ver donde está?

No, hay demasiada oscuridad

En medio de la visión, mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro buscando algún punto de referencia sin éxito.

¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

Solo veo espejos y una cinta dorada… también hay un aparato de sonido y un televisor sobre una mesa negra. Allí está viendo el video. Pero lo observa diferente… no es igual que cuando estaba en la habitación oscura

Y allí… en medio de ese maremoto de imágenes regresé a la realidad, me sentía nerviosa y distraída en verdad, cuando mis ojos se concentraron en Jasper, quien a su vez me miraba como cuando estábamos solos en la salita frente al televisor

¿No hay nada más? – dijo Jasper esperanzado

No, solo eso

Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato hasta que Bella hablo, sabia que era una grosería pero no quise responderle, quería primero sentirme tranquila, igual que Jasper. Tenía deseos de abrazarlo… si, abrazarlo, luego tomar a Bella y salir de allí a la carrera, el imbécil del rastreador se les había escapado a mi padre y a mi hermano, lo que significaba además que mi madre y Rosalie debían de haber regresado a Forks.

A veces llegaba a pensar que poder tener visiones no era del todo fabuloso como lo consideraba el resto.

Bella nos planteo la posibilidad de llamarlos luego de que le explicamos lo sucedido, pero justo antes de poder tomar una decisión mi celular sonó; me puse de pie y fui a atenderlo, era Carlisle. Básicamente me explico que habían perdido el rastro de James, así que me dedique a explicarle mi visión, él dijo que regresarían y tomarían el primer vuelo que los llevase a Phoenix, luego me pidió que le comunicase a Bella.

Sin embargo la voz de Carlisle fue rápidamente sustituida por la de Edward, así que le alargue el teléfono a la humana y regresé a los brazos abiertos de Jasper quien me besó la frente con tranquilidad mientras mi amiga hablaba con mi hermano cambiando por completo el aura de sus emociones.

Estoy asustada – admití en dirección a mi esposo cuyos ojos color oro me observaron preocupados – el cazador es letal Jasper, si logra acercarse a Bella, estoy segura de que será su fin

No pienses en eso ahora, solo dime, ¿qué dijo Carlisle?

Están cerca de Vancouver, dejaran la camioneta en uno de los aeropuertos locales y luego tomaran el primer avión que consigan a Phoenix, no podrán llegar igual de rápido si regresan por la carretera, aunque viajen a 400 km/h

¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle que hagamos?

Dijo que nos mantuviésemos aquí, llamaran cuando estén en el avión para que los recojamos en el aeropuerto, Edward y Bella se irán en el primer vuelo que consigan a sur América

¿Irán a la isla de Esme? – dijo Jasper con tono de tranquilidad

Asentí con alivio, mientras más lejos estuviesen, mejor. Comencé a imaginarme aquellos parajes bellísimos y soleados y me dieron ganas de poder acompañarlos.

Fue en ese momento cuando me entraron ganas de dibujar lo que acababa de ver, así que tomé a Jasper de la mano y lo arrastre hasta el sofá de la mesita, en donde en uno de los papeles que mostraba el membrete del hotel, comencé a dibujar lo que había visto. Era una habitación inmensa, y llena de espejos, mientras deslizaba el lápiz sobre el papel con rapidez, le iba explicando a Jasper todo lo que contenía mi visión. Sentí como a mis espaldas, Bella se acercaba y miraba sobre mi hombro, sin embargo no me volví a verla. Hubo un instante de silencio en el que solo el rasgar del grafito sobre el papel hacía saber que algo estaba sucediendo, y luego ella hablo confirmando el hecho de que la situación estaba en un estado mucho peor de lo que ya pensaba.

Eso es un estudio de ballet – comentó depositando el celular a un lado de mi pierna izquierda

¿Conoces este lugar? – preguntó Jasper repentinamente asustado, aunque su aura de tranquilidad seguida expandiéndose por todo el lugar

Si, se parece a un estudio de ballet donde solía tomar clases cuando tenía ocho o nueve años… aunque ha cambiado

Ella comenzó a dar detalles del lugar que observaba en mi dibujo y Jasper y yo solo pudimos quedarnos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, ¿por qué James estaba en un lugar así? Aquel estudio debía de haber quedado en el recuerdo hacía más de 9 ó 10 años.

¿Estas segura de que es el mismo lugar? – volvió a decir Jasper con fingida calma

No, no del todo. Solo digo que me resulta familiar

¿Tiene algún sentido que quieras ir allí ahora? – pregunté al mismo tiempo dejando el lápiz de lado

No, era una bailarina espantosa, estoy segura de no haber entrado allí en al menos 10 años – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros

¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo?

No, ni siquiera se si sigue perteneciendo a la misma persona

¿Dónde está el estudio donde tomabas clases? – preguntó de nuevo Jasper poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos frente a nosotras

Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre – musito Bella sin percatarse aun de la situación – solía pasar por allí luego de la escuela….

Nos miramos espantados, entonces eso era todo: James acababa de cambiar su ruta y ahora se encontraba con nosotros en Phoenix; Bella también se percato de eso y vi como su rostro se quedaba sin color y contenía el aliento en busca de seguridad. En ese instante todos nos quedamos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, y al momento siguiente, Bella tomó de nuevo el celular de mi lado y me lo mostró como si creyese que nunca había visto uno.

Alice, ¿este teléfono es seguro?

Le asegure que lo era, después de todo si alguien rastreaba la llamada el código lo llevaría a Washington, y ella me pidió permiso para llamar a su madre. Le permití hacerlo, no creía que hubiese problemas con eso, de todas maneras consulté con mi esposo. El dijo que de seguro no habría nada malo en ello, pero le recordó a Bella que no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia revelar su paradero.

La chica hablo con su madre y le suministró el número de mi teléfono celular, luego se dejó caer en el sofá a mi lado al tiempo que comía algunas de las sobras de fruta que había quedado allí de la noche anterior. Estuvimos de aquella manera un largo rato, tan largo que Bella se quedó dormida a mi lado sin que me percatase de ello; la tomé en brazos y la lleve a la cama, a mitad del camino se despertó bruscamente y supuse que se debía al frío de mi tacto, pero apenas la estaba colocando sobre la suave superficie del colchón, cuando volvió a quedarse dormida sin decir nada más.

Le lancé una rápida mirada de soslayo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y encontrarme con Jasper de frente, le sonreí vagamente y él solo se limitó a abrazarme contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que de haber sido humana me habría vuelto polvo. Nos quedamos así un largo rato, hasta que me levantó del suelo con un movimiento rápido y me llevó hasta el sofá en donde me sentó sobre sus piernas permitiéndome acurrucarme en su pecho, cerré los ojos para pensar un par de minutos en lo que estaba por suceder: Edward y Carlisle llegarían, y mi hermano tendría que irse con Bella lo más lejos posible sin una fecha de retorno definida. No estaba del todo segura si al padre de Bella aquello le parecería una simple locura adolescente o si buscaría la manera de ponernos tras las rejas a mí y a mi familia, así que al final, la situación era mucho más difícil de lo que todos hacíamos ver.

No debes preocuparte por nada cariño – murmuro Jasper en mi cabello acariciándome el rostro – todo saldrá bien

Y así con la cabeza despejada de la nube de preocupaciones que eclipsaba mis pensamientos, me quede en silencio con los ojos cerrados y un asomo de sonrisa en mi pálido rostro.


	19. Mentiras y Verdades

**ALL THE CHARACTERS,NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Circe Cullen: Gracias por el rr, ya me extrañaba que el rr anterior fuese tan corto, pero bueno. Sinceramente ando corriendo... no recuerdo que hizo Rose, pero me cae maaaallll. JAJAJA espero que te guste este. En el proximo habra romance, creo... jajaja. Gracias igual. te cuidas

CKimila...: Holaaaa!!! si vale, me ha gustado tu ff, quiero seguir leyendo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo huir del chat antes de que me caiga la encima la tormenta que se viene. Cuidate. Hablamos. Gracias por el rr.

Gracias a todos por los rr... de verdad!! disculpen las respuestas cortantes y locas que les di, pero ando contra el reloj, ademas aqui se avecina un palo de agua!!!

Que esten bien y que disfruten del ff... Cuenta regresiva: 8

**CAP. 19**

**MENTIRAS Y VERDADES**

El reloj de pulsera de Jasper chilló indicando las dos de la mañana, me sobresalte al darme cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y de todo el rato que llevaba recostada sobre el pecho de mi esposo con los ojos cerrados (algo increíble tomando en cuenta que no dormía), decidí que era momento de ver algo de televisión, justo cuando una nueva visión me hizo quedarme en blanco.

¿Alice? – llamó Jasper

Pero no pude responderle, estaba concentrada en el rostro precioso y al mismo tiempo malvado de James, quien ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación oscura pero con la diferencia de que las luces estaban encendidas y podía observar con detalle los alrededores; a simple vista parecía una casa de aspecto agradable y con un profundo toque hogareño de esos que te provocan quedarte allí de por vida. Había una repisa con fotografías al fondo, las cuales no fui capaz de enfocar bien, creo haber observado una niña en una de las imágenes, pero no estaba segura de nada. Volví a ver a James, ahora estaba mirando con atención el video y una sonrisa macabra le iluminaba en el rostro, solo de pensar en lo que se le podía estar ocurriendo sentí miedo.

Escuche de nuevo la voz de Jasper al fondo pidiéndome detalles de mi visión, así que comencé a relatarle todo cuanto era capaz de captar, cerca de un minuto después me quede atrapada de nuevo en la realidad del cuarto de hotel al que estábamos confinados. Y como era de esperarse, el rostro de mi esposo con sus ojos ahora color castaño, casi café me miraban de manera curiosa, como si tal vez fuese a encontrar un tesoro apenas comenzara a hablar.

Esta de nuevo en la habitación, es la casa de alguien, pero no puedo comprender que es lo que está buscando

Dime que fue lo que viste con todo detalle y podré ayudarte

Di un salto para quedar de pie frente a él y tome otra de las hojas del block que tenía el membrete del hotel, tomé el lápiz una vez más y comencé a dibujar… casi media hora más tarde acabe, quería que el dibujo tuviese todos los detalles necesarios para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Al fondo escuche a Bella despertarse, y luego como salía de la habitación y se aproximaba a Jasper para ver que hacíamos, debo decir muy a mi pesar que tenía muy mala pinta. Ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso, estábamos demasiado absortos en el dibujo, así que ella simplemente se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de mi esposo.

El teléfono está allí – dijo Bella apuntando al dibujo

Ahora si, ambos tuvimos que mirarla a pesar de que estamos tratando de saber que sucedía

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Es la casa de mi madre

Entré en pánico y me puse de pie de un salto, tomé el teléfono y comencé de inmediato a hablar con Carlisle, le dije toda la verdad: James había entrado en la casa de madre de Bella.

Bella… Bella – llamé controlando mi voz hasta el punto de parecer algo persuasiva – Edward viene a buscarte; Emmett, Carlisle y él vendrán a buscarte para esconderte por algún tiempo

Viene Edward – exclamo Bella con algo de esperanza, al mismo tiempo todo rastro de emoción desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a murmurar de forma atropellada - ¿Y que será de mi madre? ella está sola… necesita que alguien la proteja… Alice ¡el rastreador ha venido por ella!

Lo atraparemos Bella, además Jasper y yo cuidaremos a tu madre, nada le sucederá

¿Y si te hiere Alice? No puedo permitir que eso suceda… no me hará daño solo a través de mi familia humana

Le envié otra mirada a Jasper, quien se acercó a mi amiga y le coloco la mano sobre el hombro, era sumamente extraño verlo hacer eso por lo que puedo asumir que en realidad el estado de ánimo de la joven era una total locura. Esperé a que Bella cayera dormida (como debía de ser) pero ella se sacudió la mano de Jasper furiosa y se puso de pie.

La observamos dar la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en la habitación dando un portazo… la entendía, de verdad la entendía, después de todo si yo tuviese una madre (una que me hubiese dado la vida) me pondría histérica solo con saber que un loco desgraciado quería hacerle daño, por el hecho de que yo sentía algo tan profundo como el amor por alguien que era –aparentemente- el hombre equivocado.

Fui a sentarme junto a la ventana, debían de ser ahora las cuatro de la mañana, puesto que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, inclusive podían verse nubes blanquecinas alrededor. Jasper se me acercó y me colocó una mano en el hombro, yo no hice nada, solo coloque la mía sobre la suya; la sensación de desasosiego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero como era de esperarse, Jasper no podría estar cargando con el peso de mis emociones por tanto tiempo, sobre todo ahora que debía controlar las de Bella para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

*** * * * ***

Esperaba que todo sucediera rápido: Edward y Bella disfrutando de la isla de Esme sin problema, la madre de Bella segura y James muerto, en verdad esos eran mis deseos, el problema era que cada vez parecían más distantes y difíciles de cumplir. Creí por un preciado segundo que el ver llegar a Edward en ese avión iba a hacerme sentir como un naufrago al que le arrojan un salvavidas y lo suben al barco: Segura.

Pasaron como tres horas más, por lo que por fin el reloj había dado las siete y cuarto de la mañana, justo cuando Bella apareció de nuevo en la salita de estar, le lancé una mirada rápida, si seguía de tan mal humor, de seguro no querría que le dijera absolutamente nada, sin embargo en ese preciso instante el celular repicó y al tomarlo la voz suave de Edward inundó mis oídos.

Hola Alice – dijo con calma – estamos en el avión, llegaremos aproximadamente a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, ¿está todo bien?

Hasta ahora si, Bella está un poco molesta y no estoy muy segura de que me hable, pero tratare de razonar con ella

Has todo lo que puedas Alice, te agradecería que por favor la vigilases más de la cuenta, después de todo ella tiene exceso de ideas

No deberías de preocuparte por eso, sabes que soy buena vigilante – respondí con una sonrisita tratando de que Bella no me viera

Eso espero, bien… debo irme, ya vamos a despegar. Nos vemos en hora y media

Está bien… nos vemos

Cerré el teléfono y encaré a mi amiga, apenas vislumbre su rostro me di cuenta de que estaba arrepentida de la pataleta previa.

¿Dónde está Jasper? – preguntó curiosa al no verlo

Salió a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento

¿No se quedaran aquí en el hotel?

No – negué con la cabeza y me pasé una mano por el cabello – nos instalaremos cerca de tu madre, debemos protegerla

Muchas Gracias Alice – susurro ella con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ustedes son los mejores… yo…. Es decir, ustedes están protegiéndome y yo solo me comportó como una tonta

Tranquila Bella, comprendo lo que sientes, claro está… es más difícil asimilarlo cuando en realidad no cuentas con una madre que te ha dado la vida, sino con una que solo te cuida

Pero… Esme es tan linda, y tan dulce

Si que lo es – le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento – pero te diré lo que le dije a Edward hace unos días: Ni Esme ni Carlisle te dieron la vida, ninguno de ellos te tuvo en sus brazos cuando naciste… así que en realidad no sabes lo que se siente

Creo que fuiste un poco dura – opinó Bella con semblante preocupado

Si, se lo que fui, pero es la verdad y nadie puede discutirla

Creo que en realidad ustedes son una familia espectacular. No solo por Esme y Carlisle, sino también por Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y tú claro está

¿Damos por descontado a Edward? – pregunté riendo entre dientes

Edward… Edward es simplemente maravilloso – respondió Bella con voz enamorada

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer en el sofá haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a mi lado, ella obedeció aun con semblante preocupado.

Cuando salgamos de todo esto Bella, prometo que haremos algo sumamente divertido y celebraremos el hecho de que salimos bien librados – le prometí tomando su mano entre las mías

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me dijo ella con voz caótica - ¿Crees que no saldremos?

¡Claro que saldremos de este atolladero tonta! – reí – solo quiero que sepas que debes prepararte para la diversión

Escuche el teléfono sonar de nuevo, así que la libere y lo tomé. El número que me mostraba la brillante pantalla con números de colores pastel no me era conocido, así que respondí con cautela.

¿Diga?

¿Bella? – soltó una voz con cierto desespero

Asumí que era la madre de Bella, así que le tendí el teléfono y murmure "es tú madre", ella tomó el aparato, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en dirección a la habitación. Al parecer la madre de Bella estaba un tanto desesperada, de cualquier manera, la humana se perdió tras la puerta de la habitación donde había estado durmiendo y yo me quedé sentada en la salita esperando, podía escuchar a Bella hablando atropelladamente y diciendo cosas que me resultaban extrañas aunque coherentes; hubo una pausa y la visión que inundo mi mente me hizo saltar de pánico, era una suerte que no hubiese gritado (eso suponía yo).

Podía ver a James platicando por teléfono con Bella… ¡Cretino! Cuando le pusiera las manos encima iba a desear no haber… no haber nacido, ni muerto ni nada. Bella apareció unos cinco minutos después con el celular fuertemente apretado en la mano y cara de haber estado llorando, pero no le dije nada esperaba que ella misma me lo contase, no quería traicionar así su confianza.

Como siempre, la espera fue en balde ya que no hablo ni dijo absolutamente nada, y cuando le pregunté si su madre estaba bien, me mintió con un vago "Si, solo estaba preocupada, por suerte he podido convencerla de que no venga a Phoenix", asentí esperando tener otra visión, pero por lo visto ni ella ni el cazador habían tomado una decisión.

No te preocupes Bella, protegeremos a tu madre

Gracias… oye Alice, si te doy una carta para ella ¿se la entregarías? Es decir… ¿se la dejarías en un lugar donde pueda verla?

Por supuesto que si Bella – dije con repentina sorpresa al ver su cara de depresión

Mi amiga tomó uno de los papeles membreteados, y se arrodillo sobre la mesilla donde hacía un día descansaba la bandeja llena de fruta. Observé a lo lejos su caligrafía irregular, pero no logré leer de qué se trataba. De seguro era una despedida o algo así, ya que la visión de James y ella platicando no me había llevado a nada fuera de lo común; esperé y luego de un minuto terminó de escribir y doblar el papel, me lo tendió y yo lo tomé con cierto desgano… ¿por qué Bella me mentía?

Mientras pensaba, Bella me dijo que iría a darse un baño así que me senté a esperarla. Mis pensamientos eran desesperados y extraños, creo que era por el hecho de que Jasper no se encontraba y porque sabía que Bella me estaba engañando.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que salió de nuevo vestida con unos jeans viejos y una camiseta azul cielo, le sonreí vagamente y ambas nos quedamos de pie con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la sala.

Bella, ¿quieres desayunar? – pregunté con intenciones de ordenar algo a la recepción del hotel

No, comeré en el aeropuerto

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró Jasper quien lucía aquella mañana soleada una chaqueta de cuero color marrón chocolate, ambas nos volvimos y en el caso de Bella le sonrió con pesar.

Es hora de irnos, son casi las nueve y media – dijo con voz relajada

Ninguna contesto, simplemente apagamos el televisor y salimos detrás de él sin detenernos a pensar en que Bella no llevaba su improvisado maletín, y que de seguro no tenía dinero… en todo caso estaba segura de que Edward pensaría lo mismo que yo: Todo lo que debía de preocuparnos era sacarla de los estados unidos sin un solo rasguño y devolverla en un tiempo más o menos corto a los brazos de sus padres.

Mientras subíamos al auto me pregunté si por primera vez en lo que llevaban de relación, mi amiga se había cuestionado su elección, pero cuando vi la manera en que me miraba como si fuese una hermana cercana, me di cuenta de que nada… absolutamente nada en el mundo podría asustar o alejar de nosotros a Isabella Swan.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios... digan con sinceridad que les ha parecido! ya se acerca la pelea con James... esperenla!


	20. La chica más torpe

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

HOLA!! aquí está el nuevo capitulo, continuando con la historia de Alice... y del resto *Risas* para variar no tengo tiempo de responder los rr (problemas técnicos) pero prometo que en la proxima entrega los responderé todos. Gracias por su atención!

Espero que disfruten mucho de este cap. porque el proximo será la lucha con James, técnicamente empeorada por su servidora, jajaja.

Se cuidan y dejen muchos rr... GRACIAS POR LOS RR DEL CAPITULO PASADO.

**CAP. 20**

**LA CHICA MÁS TORPE**

Viajábamos tranquilamente por la autopista, fuera el día era soleado y el registrador de temperatura ubicado en el exterior del auto marcaba cerca de veintisiete grados. Pensé en que hacía mucho calor mientras tratábamos de platicar de cosas rutinarias con la finalidad de alejar de nuestras mentes los malos pensamientos; Bella simplemente respondía a las preguntas de Jasper con respecto a la inmensidad del lugar a donde íbamos.

¿Alice? – dijo de repente y su voz sonó en el asiento justo detrás del mío

¿Si Bella? ¿qué pasa?

¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? – preguntó con tono aburrido – Edward me dijo que no eran del todo exactas, que podían cambiar

Si, así es… todo depende de la decisión que tome la persona a la que vea, es decir… con los hombres no es como con el tiempo, ellos pueden cambiar su futuro simplemente cambiando una acción diminuta

Por eso no pudiste ver a James cuando decidió venir a Phoenix, no fue algo premeditado

Si, así es – Jasper y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada

Nos quedamos callados y el único sonido que parecía perturbar el ambiente era la música de Jazz proveniente de la radio del auto, yo solo podía tararearla y hacer una onomatopeya de los instrumentos que escuchaba, no podía evitarlo, me recordaba a mi vida en los años treinta.

Llegar al aeropuerto nos tomo como cinco minutos, más otros cinco minutos hallar un puesto vacío para estacionarnos. Debo decir con propiedad que nunca, nunca en mi eternidad había estado en un lugar tan grande y populoso como el aeropuerto de Phoenix: había gente por doquier; corriendo para no perder vuelos, arrastrando maletas, llamando a sus hijos para no perderlos en medio del bullicio. ¡Era un caos! Sin embargo, Bella se movía a través de él con la naturalidad propia de un habitante de la zona. Jasper y yo la seguíamos en silencio tratando de no rozar a nadie para evitar que sintieran nuestro contacto helado; finalmente arribamos a la puerta por donde debían de aparecer en quince ó veinte minutos los chicos.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una gran pizarra electrónica llena de números y destinos la cual cambiaba a una velocidad impresionante, Jasper también se percató de ello y apuntó la línea que señalaba el vuelo procedente de Seattle: indicaba que llegaría con 15 minutos de retraso y los pasajeros entrarían por la terminal cuatro.

Que lugar tan grande ¿no? – dije con asombro

Me recuerda a la estación de trenes de New Orleans – dijo a su vez Jasper con la mirada fija en la pizarra

Esa estación de trenes no es tan grande

No, pero tiene la misma cantidad de gente

La pizarra mostraba montones de nombres de destinos tan diferentes como interesantes, por lo que comenzamos a comentar si pensarlo mucho.

Creo que New York sería un lindo lugar para vivir, siempre hace mucho frío y el sol no es tan fuerte, claro… nunca nada como Forks

No lo sé – Jasper arrugó la nariz – a mi me parece que hay demasiados dementes

No creo que nadie pueda volver a matarnos – comenté riendo

¿Qué tal Atlanta?

Uhm… nunca he escuchado nada, pero puede ser divertido darse una pasadita por allí algún día y ver que tal

Si en Phoenix no hubiese tanto sol, no estaría nada mal

Creo que no me agrada mucho – dije con sinceridad – es muy poblado, hay demasiado bullicio y eso me aturde

Bella se mantenía a nuestro lado con cara de dolor, pero sin decir nada. Nos entretuvimos lo suficiente discutiendo sobre los vuelos y hablando sobre la ocasión en que viajamos a la isla Esme. De un instante a otro la pizarra volvió a cambiar, y mostró que faltaban ocho minutos para que arribase el vuelo, me contente visiblemente y pensé en que podría irme con ellos por un par de días para comprarle ropa a Bella.

*** * * * ***

Nos sentamos en una de las filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales y fingimos observar a la gente a nuestro alrededor, cuando en realidad solo mirábamos a Bella con atención por si quería hacer alguna de sus locuras. Consulté el reloj de pulsera de Jasper, eran casi las diez de la mañana y ella aun no probaba bocado, así que decidí que debía ir a desayunar.

¿Te acompaño a comer? – pregunté

No, más tarde

Asentí con cierta falta de carácter, me hubiese gustado que se alimentase antes de que Edward llegara y me matara por no darle de comer como era debido, pero tras varios intentos fallidos, deje de hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr que ingiriera algo. El continuo flujo de pasajeros frente a nuestros ojos me distraía más de la cuenta, por lo que debo admitir que esa es la única parte mala de ser un vampiro… ¡todo parece entretenerte demasiado fácilmente! Es que claro, con una mente tan grande como un disco duro de ordenador, ¿qué información podría no caber allí?

Faltaban exactamente cinco minutos cuando Bella se puso de píe haciéndonos mirarla con cierta sorpresa, ¿y ahora qué sucedía?

Tengo hambre – dijo con cierto nerviosismo

Bien, es bueno que al fin hayas decidido comerte algo, vamos… te acompañare – dije levantándome también de la silla y rebuscando mi cartera de mano dentro de mi bolso de piel marrón, era preferible que se lo dejase a Jasper para poder moverme más cómodamente entre aquel mar de gente

No – exclamo apresuradamente

Levanté la mirada y la observe con una ceja alzada y entera desconfianza, o yo estaba perdiendo el juicio, y eso era algo bastante difícil ó Bella tenía algún tipo de desorden psicológico, lo cual era algo muy factible (al fin y al cabo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se junta con un grupo de vampiros?). Jasper también la miró pero su influjo tranquilizador nos golpeo a ambas haciendo que mi suspicacia se disipara por completo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo los pies al revés o algo así? – solté con algo de incomodidad - ¿Cuál es el problema con que vaya contigo?

No Alice, no tienes nada al revés… solo preferiría que Jasper me acompañase – Jasper se mostró anonadado – ya sabes, porque si él está conmigo al menos podré comer tranquila y no sentir arcadas debido a los nervios

Le sonreí, esa si que era una razón para que no quisiera que la acompañase, si algo debía ser incomodo era el hecho de sentir arcadas debido al miedo. Asentí devolviendo mi cartera de mano al bolso y tomando asiento junto a mi esposo quien a su vez se levantó y se acercó a Bella con extrema cautela, le sonreí para darle ánimo.

Mi amiga y él echaron a andar y en menos de un minuto ya se había perdido entre las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro con aspecto de tener exceso de prisa. Mientras tanto yo me quedé allí sentada, dándole ojeadas al futuro de tanto en tanto y viéndome en el espejito de mi polvo compacto. Aquella mañana mi cabello no parecía estar ni la mitad de levantado de lo que me gustaba, así que comencé a ordenarlo en las posiciones de mi preferencia al tiempo que varios hombres pasaban y se me quedaban mirando con aspecto atontado.

Sonreí sin dedicarles ni una mirada, me gustaba ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando, pero no tanto como para perder mi tiempo en otro que no fuese Jasper.

Escuche la voz suave de una mujer a través de los parlantes, el vuelo procedente de Seattle estaba a solo un minuto de aterrizaje y se anunciaba que los pasajeros serían liberados por la terminal cuatro. Continué con mi labor, pero estaba vez me concentré en colocar un tono color melón en mis labios con uno de esos brillos que huelen a fruta, y fue justo allí cuando volví a quedarme en blanco.

El espejo que sostenía y el brillo cayeron rodando por mis piernas hasta golpear el suelo y quejar junto a mis zapatos _Jimmy Choo, _pero ¿qué era lo que veía?... No podía ser: Jasper hablaba con una mujer de edad y le pedía que verificase si su "prima" aun continuaba dentro del baño; no habían pasado sino segundos cuando la mujer volvió a salir y le indico que allí dentro no había nadie que respondiera a esa descripción, más tarde y con una sonrisa de preocupación en el rostro le sugirió de manera excesivamente amable que se dirigiese a algunos de los guardias de seguridad apostados en la puerta para que le ayudasen a localizarla. Justo allí regrese a la realidad, solo para encontrarme con un niño de unos nueve años quien con rostro de susto me ofrecía de vuelta mis cosméticos, le sonreí de la mejor manera posible y tomé los accesorios, al mismo tiempo, Jasper apareció pasando sin cuidado alguno entre un hombre y una mujer que discutían pesadamente por la pérdida de una maleta.

Por supuesto que lo insultaron… y como mejor les dio la gana, pero él se limito a mirarme con los ojos como platos y expresión furibunda en el rostro, cualquier hubiese creído que estábamos por tener una pelea.

¡Ha huido! – dijo en un siseo de furia - ¿es que esa mujer está loca?

Si, acabo de verlo – respondí con pesadez y el silencio reino un largo instante

Nunca pensé que Bella intentaría escapar de nuestra protección, pero así había sido… y no solo lo había planeado en el último minuto (haciendo que no hubiese tiempo alguno de darme cuenta de ello), sino que consiguió escapar de ambos sin problema valiéndose solo de sus necesidades humanas ¡Ah! Cuando la atrapase le retorcería el cuello. Respire profundo pensando en que de haber estado viva de seguro me habría dado un soponcio, y es que el hecho de haber escapado no era lo peor, ¡sino que iba directo a la red tejida por el tal James!

¿Qué haremos? – exclamo Jasper haciendo ademanes con las manos en señal de desespero – Edward va a matarnos… ¡entrará en pánico!

Por si se te ha olvidado querido… ¡ya estamos muertos! – sisee con repentina acidez

Oye Alice, no tengo la culpa de que nuestro hermano se haya enamorado de una humana loca – soltó mi esposo fuera de si

¡Jasper por dios! Deja de llamarla así, ella tiene más en juego que nosotros

¡Si claro! Como si ese tal James y su novia no pudiesen arrancarnos la cabella y echarnos al fuego

¡Bella lo hace por su madre!

¡Al cuerno sus razones! ¿te imaginas lo que sucederá si James la mata? – lo miré repentinamente desolada y él prosiguió como si nada - ¡tendremos que continuar con nuestro camino! Eso es lo que sucederá… adiós familia Cullen

Nadie tendrá que abandonar a nadie Jasper, solo tendremos que actuar con menos planificación y más rapidez

Jasper me miro con una furia de esas que hacen que digas cosas que no debes, en el momento que no debes y a la persona que no debes (es decir, a mí)

Maldita sea Alice – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras pero en un tono de voz muy bajo – ella dijo que quería comer, luego me dijo que debía usar el baño… y se fue. Me dejo haciendo el ridículo

¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa Jasper Hale? – solté con tono envenenado - ¿qué Bella vaya directo a su muerte ó que hayas hecho el ridículo?

¡Me preocupa que el imbécil de James la asesine! Eso es lo que me preocupa… Ella es parte de la familia

Nos quedamos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta automática de la terminal cuatro abrirse a mis espaldas y comenzar a salir los pasajeros, ¡pobre de mí adorado Jasper! Se sentía realmente usado. No tuve que hacer nada más, simplemente me arroje a sus brazos y le dí un suave beso en los labios. Se quedó atontado pero se recobró apenas escucho la voz de Emmett pronunciar nuestros nombres con sorna.

Me volví aun detenida frente a Jasper para enfrentar a mi padre y a mis hermanos… sinceramente que horrorosa posición.

Hola chicos – saludo Carlisle sonriente al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a la humana desaparecida

Hola a ambos – dijo la voz de Edward quien apareció a su lado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Dónde está Bella?

Tragué grueso pensando en como decírselo, por suerte… o desgracia, él leyó mis pensamientos y abrió los ojos hasta su máxima expresión.

¿Bella huyó? Con mil diablos Alice – dijo ahora alterado - ¿Qué sucedió?

No fue nuestra culpa… Edward – me apresuré a decir pero Jasper se me adelantó

Ella dijo que tenía hambre y que prefería que yo la acompañase a comer en vez de Alice, porque así no se sentiría nerviosa. El hecho fue que luego de no escoger nada en la feria de comida, dijo que debía usar el baño… y huyo, creemos que fue a casa de su madre

Di un respingo mientras Edward lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja, Carlisle se espantaba y Emmett ponía los ojos en blanco. Acababa de acordarme de la carta que Bella me había entregado para su madre, y no me costo mucho comprender el hecho de que en realidad, no iba dirigida a su progenitora, sino a mi hermano: a Edward.

Rápidamente la saqué de mi bolso, la desdoble y leí con tanta rapidez que de haber podido me habrían dolido los ojos, al culminar la arrugué debido al pánico.

Fue al estudio de Ballet – dije con los ojos fijos en Edward - ¡madre mía! Fue a encontrarse con James… ¿por qué diantres no los pensé?

¿De que estudio de Ballet hablas? – dijo Emmett con cara se ansiedad

Tuve una visión ayer, en la que James se encontraba en un estudio de Ballet, la visión cambió un par de veces… y ella dijo que había asistido a ese lugar cuando era una niña a recibir clases – me sacudí desesperada y negué con la cabeza debido a la rabia - ¡oh por todos los cielos! ¿para qué le pregunté?

Tranquilos todos – exclamo de repente Carlisle con expresión pensativa – para comenzar debemos buscar un auto… Alice, tú eres muy buena para tomar autos prestados en casos de emergencia, así que tú y Jasper vayan y consigan uno en el estacionamiento. Emmett, tú puedes adelantarte y seguir el rastro de James, para ubicarte, Edward leerá tu mente de tanto en tanto y nosotros saldremos y esperaremos a los chicos con el auto

Nos dispersamos y en el caso de Jasper y mío salimos de aquel populoso lugar con dirección al estacionamiento (que debía tener al menos cinco pisos), al llegar decidimos que de tomar un auto debía estar en la planta baja, de manera de salir de allí con rapidez. Buscamos y en unos cinco minutos estuvimos delante de Edward y Carlisle conduciendo un precioso Mustang rojo con tapicería de cuero negra y gris.

Emmett está sobre el rastro – dijo Edward ocupando el asiento de adelante que Jasper había dejado vacío mientras yo me mantenía tras el volante – te indicare que camino seguir

Asentí y sin detenerme a pensar mucho en el peligro que representaba que cualquier humano se atravesara en nuestro camino, acelere por la autopista hasta alcanzar los 220 km/h. Si algo era de vital importancia en aquel momento, era no solo salvar a Bella de una muerte de seguro dolorosa, sino evitar que Edward deseara jamás haberse enamorado de una chica humana, en apariencia, desasido frágil; Sin embargo él mismo no tenía idea de lo errado que estaba.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER, CONTINUEN ALLI


	21. Danza mortal

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STHEPENIE MEYER**

**CKmilafans...** : Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! cuando pueda entro de nuevo en tu ff, pero tengo problemas con la conexion a internet. Te comento que si gustas entre en mi nuevo ff de Harry Potter, en donde hallaras una recomendación a tu ff. Cuidate. hablamos PD: Por ahora la recomendación se ve media malosa, pero en el proximo cap la mejorare!!

**Circe Cullen**: HOLA!!! Gracias por tu visto bueno, me hace sentir muy contenta; si supieras que Emmett quiere más a Bella de lo que te imaginas, jajaja en la segunda parte de esta historia se hará muy evidente. Hablamos. Cuidate. Espero un largo rr sobre este cap.

**Kmi:** Cierto!! te habias desaparecido, ¿donde estabas? jajaaj. GRACIAS :') ME ENCANTAN SUS RR, SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES QUE HE TENIDO, JAJA

**Kiyoki**: Espero qeu te guste el problema con James, cuidate. Hablamos

Antes de iniciar el cap, los invito a leer mi nuevo ff de Harry Potter del que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre *risas* Es que acabo de publicarlo, disculpenme esa!!. Y además queria invitarlos a mi .com (la dirección también aparece en mi perfil), me gustaria que lo ayudasen a crecer y a mejorar, y eso solo se logra con sus comentarios. Gracias!!... YA RECORDE, SE LLAMA: PERSPECTIVAS DE VIDA

**CAP. 21**

**DANZA MORTAL**

El único sonido que hubo en aquella desolada calle fue el de los cauchos del Mustang cuando mi pie se hundió con ligereza sobre el freno, miré hacía los lados y atrás para comprobar que no hubiese nadie alrededor, pero todo estaba silente y tranquilo. Supuse que se debía a la hora: todos debían estar trabajando. Bajamos del auto a una velocidad sorprendente para encontrarnos con Emmett quien ya estaba de pie en las afueras del edificio.

-Está allí con ella – dijo arrugando la nariz rabioso – solo ha estado hablándole de estupideces, ha dicho que quería esperar a ver si Edward venía… y está filmando todo lo que hace

-Voy a destrozar a ese sádico – exclamo Edward apretando los dientes

Lo vimos abrirse paso entre Jasper y Emmett, y luego abrir la puerta de marco dorado del estudio sin hacer ruido con un golpe seco sobre la cerradura de la misma. De inmediato todos los hombres de la familia Cullen se lanzaron escaleras arriba mientras yo los seguía a menor velocidad, sentía que en vez de luchar mi trabajo sería de mayor importancia más tarde.

Apenas entre observé la silueta alta y corpulenta de Emmett lanzarse desde el piso en que nos encontrábamos hacía el piso de parquet con paredes de espejos y fue como si repentinamente una pesadilla cobrase vida propia y me acariciara el rostro con sus tentáculos horrorosos. Estuve allí de pie observando todo, estaba totalmente petrificada por el miedo que me inspiraba pensar que Bella pudiese salir lastimada y por el hecho de que cada medio minuto me quedaba en blanco pues la visiones iban y venían como si mi mente fuese un televisor que alguien colocase en su canal favorito.

Trate de mantenerme lucida el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que aprovechando mi momento, me arroje desde lo alto y atravesé el aire para caer de pie sobre el piso de parquet, el salón a simple vista daba la sensación de estar solo, pero al minuto siguiente, sentí a alguien volar hasta mi. Me di la vuelta y asumí la posición defensiva de quien práctica karate; el intruso trato de golpearme el estomago pero con un movimiento demasiado fluido, casi de bailarina, me hice a un lado.

James cayó de pie delante de la posición que yo ocupaba y me sonrió de manera sádica, tras de mi aparecieron Emmett, Carlisle, Edward y Jasper. Todos teníamos la mirada fija en él, quien a su vez parecía encantado.

-Es un placer conocerlos – dijo – lástima que haya sido en estas circunstancias

No me había fijado en que el rubio sujetaba a Bella por las muñecas con fuerza, manteniéndola siempre tras de si, la chica lloraba de dolor, pero no dejaba de mirarme con arrepentimiento.

-Alice – musitó – Jasper, lo siento. No quise engañarte Jasper pero él dijo que tenía a mi madre…

-Silencio – dijo James en un siseo – no me gustan las suplicas a menos que estén dirigías a mi

-Eres un maldito desgraciado – bufó Edward saliendo de detrás de mi

Se abalanzo sobre el cazador quien con un rápido movimiento salto hasta quedar de pie sobre el alero que quedaba libre entre el final de la pared de vidrio y las ventanas superiores. Allí iluminado solo por la tenue luz de exterior y con Bella entre sus brazos daba la sensación de ser más poderoso que nosotros.

-Veo que no quieren dialogar – comentó con una risilla maniaca – pero yo en su lugar hubiese esperado un poco

Sin esperar mucho más, James aplastó la pierna derecha de Bella con solo darle un leve apretón, ella grito de dolor apretando instintivamente la chaqueta de jean que llevaba puesta el nómada. Este rió y yo sentí que la sangre me hervía hasta el punto de comenzar a ver todas las imágenes de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor con un suave tinte rojo.

Emmett, que estaba agazapado a mi lado hizo una señal tan leve de asentimiento que dudaba que alguien más a parte de Edward la hubiese visto, y tras aquella acción gruño dando un salto que alcanzo con presteza al cazador; dio un zarpazo en el aire que provocó que James dejará caer a Bella, la joven cayó como un peso muerto hasta los brazos de Edward y tanto mi forzudo hermano, como el rubio permanecieron enfrascados en una lucha que solo culminó cuando James empujó a Emmett a través de una de las ventanas a sus espaldas, la cual se hizo añicos y de cuyo marco él se sujeto provocando que también se desprendiera.

Jasper salió en su ayuda y Edward se me acercó para depositar a su novia en mis brazos, le lance una breve mirada a su pierna herida: el hueso estaba roto y la parte filosa que había resultado de la ruptura sobre salía a través de la piel de Bella provocando que chillara de horror cada cinco minutos, no respire de nuevo ya que la pierna de su jean estaba empapada por completo de sangre.

-Sácala de aquí hermana – dijo con aflicción

Eché a correr con Bella sujeta fuertemente a mi cuello, cuando James apareció ante mí sonriendo macabramente, retrocedí un par de pasos sintiéndome culpable por no poder despedazarlo debido a la carga que llevaba en mis brazos

-Hola Alice – dijo con tono burlón – veo que te sienta bien la inmortalidad

-Apártate de nosotras, James – hice una mueca que le mostró los dientes, además solté un gruñido sin proponérmelo

-Creo que apartarme no está dentro del plan, verás… esa chica que se aferra a ti con tanta pasión debe pasar a formar parte de mi dieta

-No lo creo

No platiqué más, sino que me di la vuelta y corrí con dirección a la salida de emergencia del lugar, de lejos debía de parecer una bala. James estuvo de nuevo delante de mí en un segundo, pero esta vez Edward se lanzó contra él y cayeron los dos al piso destruyendo la mitad del parquet y parte de una de las columnas de soporte.

-NO TE ATREVAS A PENSAR EN ESO – gritó Edward golpeando a James

Carlisle se me acercó y me dio un susto de muerte en el que casi lo golpeo para evitar que me atacase.

-¡Papá! – suspire – lo lamento

-Eso no importa ahora Alice, debes aprovechar la ventaja que Edward te ha dado

-Cada vez que trato ese imbécil me bloquea el paso, con Bella en mis brazos no puedo luchar

-Alice – llamó ella por primera vez en todo el rato – Alice déjame aquí, sálvense ustedes

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Bella!

Me quedé muda de repente, en mi mente la incipiente visión de Bella sufriendo los espasmos propios de una transformación, me hizo sentir de una manera extraña.

Edward nos dio alcance y le pase a Bella para que la sacara del salón a través de la ventana por la que Emmett había caído, ahora él y Jasper luchaban contra James con una fuerza y movimientos limpios y tan veloces que parecían haber sido colocados, como una película, en una velocidad superior a lo acostumbrado. Mi hermano dio un salto para llegar al alero, el trecho que ambos recorrieron fue largo, pero justo cuando alcanzaba su objetivo, Edward se vio perder altura y dejar caer a Bella sin tener control. Tras él, James le sujetaba la pierna con fuerza provocando que cayera en picado.

-EDWARD – grité – BELLA

Mi amiga cayó en picada desde los brazos de mi hermano y se estrello con un ruido sordo contra el parquet, la escuche soltar un aullido que me crispó los nervios; Corrí hasta Bella y le acaricié el rostro, ella parpadeo y gimió de dolor.

-Tranquila Bella – exclame – te sacaré de aquí

Introduje mi mano por debajo de su cintura para levantarla, pero ella volvió a aullar, así que la libere. Mientras tomaba una decisión mejor para moverla, sentí algo caerme encima y arrastrarme dando vueltas sobre el piso, al instante siguiente estaba estampada contra el piso con James sobre mi, su mirada era aterradora y llena de odio.

-SUELTAME – grité y le atiné un puñetazo en el rostro con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz

James salió volando y cayó de bruces sobre el parquet previamente destruido por él y Edward. Me levanté y sin esperar ni pensarlo más, me lance sobre él.

La sorpresa lo abrumó (o era un buen actor) y su rostro se llenó aun más de irá, por lo que cuando aterricé sobre él, nos enzarzamos en una pelea tan difícil y pareja que Jasper a lo lejos no daba crédito a lo que veía… aunque él estaba completamente al tanto de mi habilidad para librar batallas – y ganarlas-

-No volverás a molestar a mi familia – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro tirando de su cabello y obligándolo a llevar la cabeza hacía atrás

James me sonrió y rió con ganas

-¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Luciano, Alice? – soltó entre dientes

Ha de haber sido la sorpresa de escuchar aquello, pero lo libere de un tirón y me eché hacía atrás con los ojos como platos, él me propino un empujón que me hizo rodar un par de metros y por último dio un salto zafándose de los chicos para llegar hasta Bella. En cuestión de segundos levantó el antebrazo de la chica quien permanecía despatarrada a unos cinco metros de mí y de Edward y la mordió.

Bella dio un grito brutal que me perforó los oídos; Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se abalanzaron sobre él mientras yo me les acercaba y lo miraba directo a los ojos con odio. Le sujeté el rostro y él me devolvió la mirada con una expresión hasta hoy indescifrable, luego le sonreí con una mueca que mostró mis dientes por demás deslumbrantes.

-Es una lástima, eres bastante apuesto y dejaras sola en el mundo a tu amada Victoria

Jasper se mostró extrañado al igual que el resto, pero se quedaron atónitos cuando con una fuerza y velocidad superior a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, le retorcí el cuello casi desprendiéndole la cabeza.

-Desháganse de él chicos – dijo Carlisle

Yo me acerqué a Bella en una fracción de segundo: se contorsionaba a causa del veneno sufriendo toda clase de espasmos, ¡era horroroso!

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Soy yo Alice – dije apretando levemente su rostro entre mis manos

-Alice – balbuceó ella – Alice me duele

Di un respingo, la visión de Bella transformándose volvió a golpearme como una bofetada

-CARLISLE – grité espantada – EDWARD VENGAN

Edward llegó hasta mi con un movimiento tan veloz que no pude verlo

-La ha mordido – dije levantando su antebrazo

La chica se estremeció entre mis brazos apretando los dientes, por lo que la sujete y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, Edward me observó con el desespero pintado en el rostro. No tenía ni idea de que hacer en un caso así y Carlisle permanecía ocupado en deshacerse de James.

-EDWARD – gritó Bella en un instante en que ambos estábamos intercambiando pensamientos

-Aquí estoy cariño – dijo él

Nos pasamos su cuerpo con cuidado y él apretó a la joven contra su pecho, ella continuó sacudiéndose con extrema violencia, la simple perspectiva de que se convirtiese en contra de su voluntad me hacía sentir pésimo.

Me duele… Edward, Alice… – repitió ella con respiración entrecortada

Mi hermano me miró asustado, justo cuando Carlisle apareció a su lado, al fondo un olor a almizcle me indicaba que ya el trabajo con James estaba hecho.

-Edward, debes extraerle el veneno ¡Ahora! – Carlisle le colocó una mano sobre el hombro a mi hermano

Nos miramos de nuevo, grandes lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Bella

-¿Qué otras alternativas tengo?

-Ninguna, si la dejas sufrirá enormemente, el veneno que James coló en su sistema no es suficiente para hacer el trabajo en el menor tiempo posible

_Hazlo Edward, la he visto transformándose y no creo que esté agradada de cambiar_ – pensé con desespero

-¡AYUDENME!

Bella gritó y dio un puñetazo en el suelo debido a un movimiento involuntario; esta vez mi hermano no dudo, sino que levantó el antebrazo de la humana y comenzó a succionar el veneno, mientras tanto, Carlisle y yo aplicábamos un torniquete a la pierna rota de mi amiga ayudándonos con mi cinturón de piel de serpiente.

En todo lo que duró ese proceso trate de no mirar a Edward pues el simple hecho de imaginarme la sangre caliente e irresistible de la humana deslizarse por su garganta me hacía agua la boca. Como era lógico, fue algo sumamente difícil para mi hermano… en especial detenerse. Cuando me di cuenta de que no parecía estar por suceder, comencé a sentir pavor.

-¡Detente Edward! – exclamo Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada de encima y con voz autoritaria

A aquellas alturas los espasmos de Bella habían cesado, pero ahora sus ojos llenos de lágrimas vagaban de un lado a otro, hasta que repentinamente se detuvieron en mí.

-Edward… por favor la mataras – dije asustada

Estaba francamente preocupada mientras esperábamos a que Edward se detuviese, y si que lo hizo…. Sin previo aviso y dando un gruñido aterrador.

-Alice – llamó Bella de repente en un susurro

-¿Si Bella? – le sujeté la mano y esperé

-¿Estaré bien?

-¡Claro que si! Nunca habrás estado mejor

Trato de sonreírme y yo de devolverle el gesto, pero todo lo que logré fue hacer una mueca. Después de esto Bella quedó desmayada entre los brazos de Edward quien la sujetó y se puso de pie con mirada ilegible.

-Debemos ir al hotel – apuntó con un hilo de voz

-Tras él Jasper y Emmett lo flanqueaban

-¿Al hotel? ¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital!

Era claro que me preocupaba mucho más su bienestar que su coartada

-No, debemos primero que nada crear una historia creíble, con el torniquete que Carlisle le ha realizado será capaz de sobrevivir sin perder más sangre

Asentí a duras penas mientras todos salíamos a la carrera del estudio, tras nuestro la llamarada que había sido James apenas ardía ya, solo dejando en el aire su clásico olor a incienso… era una suerte que Bella hubiese estado concentrada en su dolor cuando la hoguera ardía o de lo contrario aquel hubiese sido un recuerdo imposible de borrar.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque debo informarles que esta versión 8realizada a petición de mi prima) no fue ni la mitad de tragica de lo que fue la original... en la primera, Bella quedo mucho más magullada.

Gracias por leer


	22. Coartada

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Ckmila... :** Hola!! tus rr siempre son puntuales,jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado. Cuidate

**Kiyoky:** HOLAAAA!!! cierto, estabas perdida. Oye, si, resulto menos magullada... U.U mi correctora oficial me dijo que si estaba loca y queria matar a Bella?? pero a mi me parece que la secuencia que había escrito en la que caia y se le rompian todas las costillas del lado derecho era buena!! pero hace unos dias se lo dije y me dijo: disculpa! yo no soy tan salvaje, crees que alguien cobrevive si le pasa eso?? yo le dije que si, y me miro con cara de pocos amigos y me dijo: ya te estas creyendo vampiro. En fin... no importa, ya vendrán tiempos mejores, jajaja y podre exagerar jajaja. Gracias por re-aparecer. cuidate. bye

**kMi: **Hayyy!! tu siempre con tus lindas palabras!! :') a veces me emociono jajajaja. Gracias, Gracias!! que lindo que a todos les haya gustado. Espero que este cap tambien sea de su agrado. Cuidate. Estamos en contacto

**Setsuna- Halliwell:** Hola!! vaya! lei que me agregaste a tus autores favoritos, muchas gracias!!! :D me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste mi narrativa; Alice y Jasper me chiflan, los adoro!!!!!!!! Son lo mejor. Espero que no los decepcione la historia en ningun momento, porque ya faltan 5 cap. para su final. Cuidate. Bye

**CAP. 22**

**COARTADA**

Cuando salimos a la carrera del estudio de Ballet, todo el mundo parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado, ó al menos yo si podía decir con propiedad que mis pensamientos apuntaban en direcciones diametralmente opuestas a lo que debía: no me importaba haber acabado con un estudio de danza cuya propietaria de seguro había dedicado su vida entera a levantarlo, tampoco me parecía mal haber asesinado a uno de los de nuestra clase, y mucho menos que él hubiese atacado a mi esposo en algún momento… no, nada de eso, todo lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos en aquellos instantes era salvar a Bella. De hecho, era tanta mi preocupación que al pasar corriendo junto al mustang que previamente había "tomado prestado" del aeropuerto, no le presté la menor atención aun cuando hacía una hora más o menos me había dejado sin aliento.

_Estará bien_ pensé desesperadamente _Estará bien_

- Alice – Emmett se acercó a mi lado - ¿estas bien?

Lo miré confundida

- ¡Claro! ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Mi hermano solo me sonrió, sin embargo su gesto fue distante… era una mueca, una mueca de profunda tristeza tan quebrada como el tono de su voz al responder mi pregunta.

- Ella estará bien… tranquila

No supe que decirle, pero sentí que algo en mi interior cambiaba hasta encajar como la pieza de un rompecabezas y por primera vez en dos días sentí verdadera calma.

- ¡Edward! – le llame

El resto también comprendió, y se detuvo ante lo que venía siendo la puerta trasera del hotel económico en el que nos alojábamos. Carlisle y Emmett intercambiaron miradas y luego se acercaron a nosotros y comenzaron a hablar velozmente.

- Debemos cambiar tu cabello – dijo Carlsile lanzando una mirada hacía mi rostro

- ¿Y como haremos eso? – dije con tono algo burlón – más sencillo sería esconderlo… por ejemplo puedo colocarme tu bufanda sobre la cabeza

Edward me rodeó con rapidez, y el simple hecho de observar a Bella entre sus brazos me produjo deseos de gritar: su cabeza y brazos colgaban balanceándose levemente mientras su pierna herida chocaba delicadamente con su pierna sana. Me mordí el labio con fuerza sin poder dejar de observarla.

- Colócate la bufanda de Carlisle sobre el cabello y cambia tu camisa de seda por la camiseta de algodón de Isabella

Fruncí los labios volviendo a observar el rostro ausente de color de la chica entre los brazos de mi hermano, mantenía la boca entre abierta y daba la sensación de que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Evite sonreír ante el hecho de que de haber estado despierta, habría odiado que su propio novio la llamase Isabella.

Observe a Emmett acercarse a Edward mientras Jasper se mantenía a una distancia prudente, y tomar a Bella con cuidado por los hombros para virtualmente colocarla de pie.

- ¿Qué diablos hacer Edward? – exclame al verlo sacarle la chaqueta de Jean que mi amiga llevaba

- Ten – dijo entregándomela – colócatela

Me la coloqué en silencio al igual que la bufanda, de seguro mi aspecto no combinaba con mi estilo, pero si aplicaba mi lema de siempre probar cosas nuevas… no tendría que estarme quejando mentalmente. Le entregué a Jasper mi bolso de piel, al mismo tiempo Emmett le retiró los zapatos deportivos a Bella con un movimiento fluido y me hizo una seña que yo de momento no comprendí

- Fuera zapatos por favor – exclamo

Me retiré mis _Jimmy Choo _y se los arrojé a Jasper quien los atajo con presteza, para luego sustituirlos por las zapatillas deportivas, estaban realmente desgastadas y pensé que cuando saliéramos de todo esto le regalaría a mi amiga un par de zapatillas _Nike_ que al menos estuviesen nuevas.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté dando una vuelta - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Tu siempre te ves bien Alice – dijo mi padre

El resto solo me sonrió mientras Jasper se me acercaba, mis zapatos de tacón se mecían de un lado a otro en medio del fuerte puño que formaba su mano izquierda alrededor de las tiras que sujetaban los zapatos a mis tobillos.

- Es tu oportunidad – dijo colocando su mano derecha bajo mi mentón – conviértete en Isabella Swan y sorpréndenos a todos

- Bella, por favor – musité por lo bajo

Jasper tomó mi cuello con la mano que tenía libre y me beso suavemente la frente

- Esa es mi chica

*** * * * ***

Edward y yo hicimos una entrada triunfal, íbamos discutiendo de manera intrincada, cada uno tenía un argumento diferente: yo quería quedarme en Phoenix, él quería hacerme regresar a Forks para tenerme siempre a su lado. Al mismo tiempo él me pedía perdón mientras yo emitía un leve murmullo de supuesto llanto; los empleados de la recepción nos observaron con aburrimiento evidenciando la cantidad de veces que había presenciado algo así… ¡genial! Eso representaba un problema menos; subimos las escaleras de dos en dos a velocidad más o menos moderada.

- ¡Edward por favor! – exclame asustando a una mujer con aspecto de turista que bajaba en esos momentos – ya te lo dije NO – REGRESARE- A - FORKS

- Reconsidéralo Bella por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti… yo te amo

Le sonreí, y es que era difícil no hacerlo ante tan hermosas palabras

- Yo también te amo, pero no regresaré, no quiero una vida como la de mi padre… quiero vivir, quiero tener aventuras, conocer gente y ser feliz Edward – dije en voz alta

Mi hermano suspiró dándose por vencido, era de verdad un muy buen actor

- En ese caso me iré, tan solo espero que en algún momento entres en razón

Edward me dio la espalda y bajo los escalones mientras yo me acomodaba en el borde de las escaleras de espaldas al vacío

_Aquí voy Edward – _pensé con calma

Me dejé caer a través de las escaleras, y debo decir que el sentimiento de vértigo que me acompaño durante una fracción de segundo me hizo maravillarme de mi misma, ¿Cómo podía aun sentir algo así? Rodé escaleras abajo sin poder evitar divertirme, supongo que la perspectiva de correr aquel riesgo y no morir era algo que me hacía sentir inmensamente contenta.

Mi cuerpo giraba escalón tras escalón hasta que llegue al descanso en donde golpee un jarrón de pésimo gusto haciéndolo añicos, y un segundo más tarde traspasé el vidrio de la ventana para caer de de cuclillas (y con mucho estilo) sobre el pavimento de la calle donde nos habíamos reunido previamente.

Los trocitos de cristal me bañaron como una llovizna filosa y brillante rodeando todo el espacio a mí alrededor, en ese instante, Carlisle apareció llevando a Bella entre sus brazos y la colocó lo más despatarrada posible sobre el asfalto y sobre los vidrios. Lo observé espantada incrustarle algunos fragmentos en el brazo y luego romper de un tirón la correa que funcionaba como un torniquete en su pierna.

- Prometo que te compraré otra – dijo Carlisle por toda disculpa

- No me importa la correa Carlisle, pero… ¿resistirá estando todo este tiempo sin el torniquete?

- En realidad no estará así por mucho tiempo, Jasper se encargo de hacer una llamada anónima al 911

Una suave brisa me azoto el rostro y pude ver ante mí a Edward aparecer con aspecto de estar pensativo y distante. Se dirigió Carlisle mientras me tomaba de la mano. Apreté con fuerza sus dedos entre los míos.

- La ambulancia está a solo 30 metros – se giró hacía mí – Alice, debes irte

- No te preocupes, lo observaré todo desde lejos

Asintió con aspecto de estar aliviado, luego me dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla

- Vete ya saltamontes, y procura mantenerte en la sombra

Asentí y corrí con dirección al final del callejón, en donde al cruzar a la izquierda me topé con un paredón de ladrillos el cual de un salto atravesé sin problema alguno, a partir de allí corrí por los brocales de los tejados de los viejos edificios circundantes y finalmente me senté al lado de Emmett bajo el alerón de un techo de acetato oscurecido por el sucio acumulado de años. El sonrió al verme para rodearme con su brazo prominente y musculoso; a lo lejos podía ver a Bella mientras los paramédicos la revisaban y preparaban la camilla.

- Todo está bien saltamontes – me dijo Emmett besándome la cabeza – todo está bien

Y por primera vez en todo lo que iba del día le creí ciegamente

*** * * * ***

Como era de esperarse, Carlisle y Edward se apersonaron en el lugar apenas la ambulancia arribó, era gracioso como vista desde lejos y en lo alto de un tejado, la escena parecía no tener la importancia debida.

Suspiré cuando todo acabo y pude escuchar a lo lejos las notas atronadoras de la sirena de una ambulancia llenarme los oídos; Emmett continuaba sentado a mi lado con aspecto de estar absorto en pensamientos mucho más profundos que el marcador del juego de futbol y las finales de la NBA.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije abrazándome las rodillas – pareces preocupado y no creo que sea por Bella

El hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero fue más una mueca forzada y si se quiere simplona

- Alice, Bella va a estar bien. Rosalie y Esme están bien al igual que el resto

- Bueno solo digo que pareces algo turbado y que no es tu carácter

Hizo silencio por un largo minuto

- Lamento que perdieras tus zapatos… eran bonitos

Levante una ceja, que intento más tonto por distraerme. Liberé mis rodillas y le coloqué la mano sobre el hombro

- Sabes que trescientos dólares no es lo que importa ahora

Emmett suspiró y sacó del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta negra una diminuta cajita plateada… una filmadora. Fruncí las cejas y los labios ¿de donde había salido eso?

- Creo que Jasper se molestará, pero considero conveniente que lo veas

Me tendió la filmadora en cuya pantalla, el rostro aterrado de Bella se reflejaba ensombrecido por la falta de luz. Maldije mentalmente al tal James hasta que comenzó a hablar provocando que mis nervios se crisparan.

- Eres igual que tu amiguita… Alice – dijo mientras frente a mis ojos Bella se apretaba contra el espejo de fondo – ella tenía un olor espectacular y hubiese sido mía de no haber sido por ese vampiro tonto que trabajaba en el siquiátrico

Escuché como la chica ahogaba un grito y palidecía

- ¿Sabes? Él cometió un grave error: desear salvarla – James chaqueó la lengua – esa chiquilla era irresistible, pero él con sus delirios de súper héroe se interpuso en mi camino. Ya Alice estaba transformada, así que hice lo que haría cualquiera… esperé el momento oportuno y me deshice de él, tal y como lo haré…

No supe que más decía pues ahora la filmadora se había reducido a trozos entre mis manos, además me había puesto de píe y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Alice? – llamó Emmett

- Ese maldito lo asesinó, asesinó a Luciano… Emmett

- Alice, se cuan duro…

- NO LO SABES – le grité volviéndome para encararlo y por primera vez comprobé que Emmett era mucho más profundo de los que creía; lo había subestimado – NO LO SABES POR MIL DEMONIOS

Me lancé contra su pecho y lo golpee con fuerza, él por su parte me apretó entre sus musculosos brazos.

- Tranquilízate Alice – dijo con dulzura – piensa en que ya lo has vengado

- ¡El no merecía morir! Emmett, él me dio esta vida… él fue mi amigo

Me aparté de su cuerpo sollozando sin lágrimas al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas en las manos sobre el rostro

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?

Alguien me levantó del suelo de un tirón y me puso de pie ante si: él rostro perfecto de Jasper hizo acto de presencia mientras yo, sumida en mi pena, continuaba sollozando.

- Alice – dijo con voz autoritaria - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Continué sin aliento y me precipité para rodearlo con mis brazos, él me apretó y me beso el cabello con amor.

- James lo asesino – murmuré apretando los puños y arrugando a la vez las mangas de su chaqueta – James asesinó a Luciano

El cuerpo de Jasper se quedó rígido en la posición protectora en la que se encontraba, a su vez Emmett se acercó a nosotros y nos rodeo a ambos con sus brazos. En el cielo, el sol brillaba cada vez más intensamente conforme el medio día se acercaba; era una suerte encontrarnos bajo los aleros de acetato de una de las azoteas circundantes.

- Creo que deberíamos estar más bien aliviados – la voz de Jasper fue profunda – vengamos a Luciano y a Bella todo de una sola vez

- El era mi amigo – musité hablando cerca de su cuello sin abrir los ojos – fue mi primer contacto con este mundo… ¡oh Jasper! Estoy tan confundida

- Ya hermanita – dijo Emmett en tono conciliador separándose de nosotros y palmeándome el hombro todo está bien ahora. De lo único por lo que debes preocuparte ahora es por Bella

Jasper me separó de él y me acarició el rostro, yo por mi parte sujeté su mano contra mi mejilla

- Lamento tú perdida cariño, se lo mucho que Luciano significaba para ti

Me mordí el labio en señal de pesar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle, el fondo Emmett hecho una rápida mirada al callejón al tiempo que hacía una señal de afirmación.

- Carlisle ha venido por nosotros

Luego de decir esto, mi hermano dio un paso atrás para alejarse de nosotros y de un salto fue a parar donde nuestro padre. Jasper me observó un largo segundo para más tarde tomar mi muñeca y subirme a su espalda con un movimiento sencillo y fluido. Me sujeté con fuerza a su cuello observando como con saltos cortos, mi esposo descendía brillando con refulgencia cada vez que la luz solar nos impactaba.

Finalmente llegamos al auto en donde Emmett se encontraba sentado ya en el asiento delantero, nosotros nos apuramos a ocupar el asiento trasero en donde me acurruqué contra su cuerpo una vez más; no quería que nadie me hablase, y mucho menos que me asomaran el tema, mientras pensaba en todo esto podía sentir la mano de Jasper deslizarse sobre mi píe derecho con cariño, suspiré… no sabía que hacer, estaba hecha un lio.

- Lamento lo sucedido a tu amigo cariño – dijo Carlisle desde el asiento del piloto

No respondí para evitar soltar un improperio, así que solo hice un gesto con la cabeza. A partir de aquel momento, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el rugido suave del motor de nuestro auto deportivo mientras se desplazaba por la carretera; el suave ronroneo del auto me permitió asimilar las palabras de Jasper: "vengamos a Luciano y salvamos a Bella, todo de una sola vez". Era completamente cierto, pero nada en aquellos instantes no podía apartar de mis pensamientos el hecho único y horroroso que significaba la muerte de mi mentor… y además mi primer amor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gusto, hubo gente que lo leyo y me dijo que nadie exagera tanto por la muerte de un amigo y/o ex-amor, pero yo creo que si tu en verdad querias a esa persona, si debes de sentirte fatal... espero sus rr


	23. Tristeza vs Alegria

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola a todos de nuevo!! estoy de vuelta, estrañaron a Alice y sus locuras? de verdad disculpen, no tiene idea de todo lo que me ha sucedido. Primero estoy enferma, segundo aqui en mi ciudad no ha dejado de llover, y tercero, los chat no quieren abrir. Pueden creerlo?? psss locos!!. Bueno, recibi sus rr, pero no podré responderlos hoy, de todas formas, muchas gracias a las personas de siempre: Kmi, CKmila...,Circe Cullen, Setsuna-Hallwell... y todos!! disculpen si alguien quedo fuera, tengo mala memoria.

Falta 4 capitulos para el final. Apenas lleguemos allí, hare una encuesta. Espero sus rr. y muchas Gracias!! Que disfruten el cap.

**CAP. 23**

**TRISTEZA VS ALEGRIA**

Bella estuvo recluida en el hospital por cerca de una semana, pues los médicos decían que de ese modo podrían monitorear su estado y sería más sencillo que el hueso roto soldase sin inconvenientes. Como era de esperarse Edward se quedó todo ese tiempo en Phoenix, y para mi completa sorpresa, el hotel acepto hacerse cargo de todos los gastos. Mientras esto ocurría a cientos de kilómetros de mi hogar, yo permanecía en un estado de total apatía que por lo visto había logrado perturbar a mi madre, mis hermanos y mi esposo.

Jasper se empeñaba en comprarme animalitos de peluche para hacerme sentir mejor, ahora contaba con una repisa en la que se exhibían una jirafa, un elefante, dos conejos y una ballena. Todos eran preciosos, pero no podían hacerme olvidar mi sentimiento de vacio y lo peor de todo era que me sentía mucho más culpable cuando me imaginaba la manera en que Jasper interpretaba mi estado anímico: no soy nadie y nunca lo fui.

Si debo confesar la verdad, estaba aborrecida de sentir aquello, no podía permitir que mi propio esposo pensara que no era nadie en mi vida… ¡yo lo amaba! Y con todo mi corazón.

Como era de esperarse, Esme intercedió. ¡Ah! La dulce Esme Cullen (mi madre para efectos prácticos) ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el colchón de mi cuarto en el que me encontraba tumbada pensando en como debía sentirse morir después de ver tantos amaneceres. Al fondo, por el balcón entreabierto se filtraba una brisa helada y el suave resplandor de la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo.

Hola cariño – dijo ella con su voz suave y agradable

Hola madre – dije apretando con suavidad una almohada

Creo que es momento de que hablemos sobre lo que sientes Alice, no puedes seguir así… los chicos y Jasper están preocupados, eso sin mencionar a Carlisle

Me quedé en silencio, lo único que me apetecía hasta ese momento era escucharla.

Deberías salir un rato, disfrutar de la naturaleza… Alice, estar recluida aquí no te hace ningún bien

En ese preciso momento sentí la impiedosa necesidad de decir algo a mi favor, algo que saliera del fondo de mi corazón… y sin pensarlo, lo logré.

Esme, me cuesta demasiado entender que él murió, es decir… de no haber sido por Luciano jamás habría conocido a Jasper

Esme me observó con una mueca de sorpresa, que más tarde se convirtió en una sonrisa placentera. Me abrumó el haber dicho finalmente aquello, y un chispazo de felicidad avivo mi rostro hasta que volví a sonreír; sin embargo, el solo pensar en que Jasper se sintiera mal por creer lo que no era me hizo cambiar de nuevo hasta desear llorar.

Creo que eso debes decírselo a él

Yo lo amo – murmure

Hubo un leve sonido en la puerta que nos hizo volver la mirada hacía ese punto: Jasper se encontraba de pie en el marco de la misma con un globo de nieve entre las manos. Me puse de pie sorprendida para ir a su encuentro. Como era de esperarse no dijo absolutamente nada, solo me lo entrego.

Era precioso, pues mostraba a la princesa _Ariel _y al príncipe _Eric_ bailando bajo una lluvia de estrellas plateadas con aquel hermoso vestido con el que ella contrae matrimonio al final de la película. Le sonreí dejándolo a un lado para tomar las manos de mi esposo entre las mías.

Muchas gracias por todo – dije observándolo a los ojos – creo que no te he dicho lo mucho que me importas en estos días

No – Jasper fingió estar molesto – no lo has hecho

Me lancé a sus brazos y los apreté contra mí, luego me acerqué a su oído y con voz dulce dije todo lo que tenía para decir.

Te quiero, perdóname por todo esto. No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mi

Jasper rió entre dientes, y luego me separó de su cuerpo (aun cuando mi rostro expreso sorpresa) y tomándome de la mano me hizo salir a la carrera a través de las puertas de vidrio del balcón. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que Esme se había ido del cuarto.

Pensé en que en realidad debía de estar lo bastante distraída para no fijarme en eso, sin embargo lo que acontecía era un tanto más importante.

¿A dónde vamos? – dije corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable

Eso es una sorpresa – respondió él perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque

*** * * * * **

La carrera a través de la noche nos llevó a la frontera con Canadá, en donde finalmente Jasper se detuvo y volvió a apoderarse de mi mano; me sonrió y sus dientes brillaron con refulgencia bajo la luz que nos bañaba. Mientras avanzábamos a paso lento por entre el césped y los pinos gigantes que se levantaban alrededor, trataba de no platicar, no sabía bien como estaba nuestra relación ni si en verdad me perdonaría mi descuido de los últimos días.

Debemos escalar – dijo cuando llegamos al borde de una inmensa formación rocosa en cuya cima continuaba el camino boscoso

Me preparé para hacerlo, justo cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargo, lo observé curiosa, pero él se hizo el desentendido mientras yo enrollaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Subimos con rapidez, y cuando estuvimos por fin en la cima, me colocó nuevamente en el suelo.

Quiero mostrarte un lugar secreto que descubrí hace dos días

¿Corriste hasta Canadá hace dos días? – solté deteniéndome de repente

Me sentí algo ofendida, Jasper jamás hacía viajes largos sin mí, ya fuese por diversión o por necesidad. Sentí tristeza de nuevo y la realidad aplastante de que él no me necesitaba se me vino encima.

Si, lo hice porque quería descubrir un lugar hermoso con el cual sorprenderte, que fuese algo fuera de serie y que te hiciese olvidar tu tristeza

Bueno… si lo presentaba de ese modo definitivamente era una escapada aceptable, pero aun así me sentí como tonta.

Fui tras de él pasando por entre pequeños arbustos, pinos y algunos matorrales para finalmente desembocar a un inmenso claro en medio de los árboles que para aquellos instantes se encontraba bañado en su totalidad por la luz de la luna.

Creo que este regalo es muy poco ante todos los que podría darte, lamento sin embargo no poder devolverte a tu amigo

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos color oro, era tan fascinante estar junto a él que por lo que pareció una eternidad no pude decir nada, solo me limité a acariciar su rostro perfecto y delicado con el mismo cuidado con que él acostumbraba a hacerlo. Un instante después me lancé a sus brazos y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo diminuto.

No necesito a Luciano, te necesito a ti… no puedo imaginar un mundo sin tu presencia. Creo que moriría de pena

Te entiendo porque a mi me sucede exactamente lo mismo. Pero se que Luciano era importante para ti

Si, pero por una sola razón – dije jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa

Jasper se quedó en silencio esperando a escuchar lo que iba a decir, reí al ver la expresión tensa en su rostro, por lo que él continuó serio tal y como debía haber sido en sus tiempos en la milicia.

Jasper… de no haber sido por Luciano jamás te habría conocido. Y en parte por eso me sentía de esta manera, el que Luciano ya no exista me hace creer que una parte de ti se fue con él

Mi esposo me observo anonadado, al tiempo que yo me dejaba caer sobre el césped y lo instaba a seguirme, por supuesto él no se negó y al segundo siguiente estuvo a mi lado. Me tumbe de espaldas observándolo cavilar sobre lo que acababa de decirle, era fascinante verlo pues parecía más bien una escultura de mármol. Estuve con la mirada perdida sobre su persona un largo rato, hasta que él también se tumbo a mi lado y se volvió para observarme de frente

El silencio continuó acompañándonos, imagino que las palabras sobraban, sobre todo mientras tu cerebro confrontaba la estruendosa verdad de que representabas más que toda la eternidad para una persona.

Has sintetizado en palabras nuestros sentimientos mejor de lo que en algún momento yo pude haberlo hecho. En realidad si se quiere eso era Luciano para nosotros, un puente que nos permitió conocernos, en mi caso, en el peor momento de mi muerte

Sonreí abiertamente ante aquella declaración, mientras pensaba que de seguro Jasper hubiese querido que el momento romántico se prolongara, el problema es que no pude evitar acercarme a él con demasiada velocidad y besarlo con fuerza en los labios. La sensación de pasión que me invadía era profunda, y casi tan cegadora como si alguien me estuviese apuntando directamente a los ojos con una luz incandescente. El se quedo rígido por al menos un minuto, supongo que le costó comprender el repentino movimiento con que lo sujete del cuello y lo atraje hacía mi.

Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa, él también pareció cegado por la misma fuerza que me tenía dominada, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cuello hasta sujetarme el rostro con suavidad y cariño, mientras mis dedos se enroscaban firmemente en sus cabellos que brillaban de tanto en tanto debido al resplandor blanquecino que se filtraba entre los árboles.

Nos separamos por un instante en el que deslice uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios sin dejar de escuchar el susurro de su respiración agitada, lo observe cuidadosamente para determinar el significado de su expresión… y no creo poder recordar ninguna otra oportunidad en la que haya visto a Jasper tan rebosante de tranquilidad o felicidad. Sonreí acercándome de nuevo a él, pero para mi completo desagrado el se reclino un poco más hacía atrás; fruncí los labios, no creía que fuese tan malo que la persona que amabas te besara más de la cuenta.

¿Jasper? – dije en un cuchicheo

Lamento esto… no quiero que me malinterpretes – continuó apretándome entre sus brazos – es solo que me siento maravillado

¿Maravillado? – reí divertida - ¿de que estas hablando Jasper?

De tenerte… se que no debería de sacar a relucir esto, y mucho menos alegrarme, pero sinceramente agradezco al cielo que Luciano jamás se haya interesado en ti

¡Oh Jasper por todos los cielos!

Si, se que es el momento menos apropiado, pero me produce alivio pensarlo

No supe exactamente que responderle, si se quería yo no podía decir lo mismo de él porque nunca había sabido si en otro momento (uno previo a mi muerte o existencia, como quisiera verlo) él había estado enamorado de otra mujer. Di un suspiro y me deje caer con suavidad sobre la cama de pasto bajo mi cuerpo, al tiempo que él se quedaba casi sobre mí apretándome con sus brazos que más bien parecían fuertes vigas de acero enroscadas alrededor de mi cintura.

A pesar de que ambos teníamos muy claros los pensamientos del otro, decidí que nunca habría un mejor momento para expresar las palabras que pendían de la punta de mi lengua esperando a materializarse en medio del aire, para mi felicidad, mi esposo se me adelantó.

Te amo – dijo acercándose a mi oído

Y yo a ti – musite acariciando el contorno de su rostro perfecto de ángel

Continuamos en aquella posición platicando en voz baja, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol despuntaron a lo lejos en medio del alba. No quería irme, de hecho hubiese dado lo que fuese por estar así siempre, lastimosamente no era posible. Supongo que cuando se es un vampiro el despuntar de el alba es una de las cosas más tristes que existen y de las primeras de las cuales uno desea huir, de cualquier forma, tiré de su brazo suavemente cuando se puso de pie con intenciones de que se volviera a mirarme.

¿Qué sucede cariño?

No tenemos que irnos – dije con toda sinceridad – estamos en la frontera entre dos países… es la mitad de la nada

Jasper me evaluó por un largo momento, hasta que de repente un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me senté en el césped, y él se dejó caer a mi lado con aspecto divertido. Le seque la lengua por toda respuesta, imagino que debí de haber parecido una niñita consentida porque el solo se largo a reír, mientras yo le lanzaba miradas indefinidas… porque después de todo así me sentía muy en mi interior.

Estaba complacida de tener toda aquella familia fabulosa que me adoraba, al hombre más espectacular del mundo a mi lado y una humana que se encargaba de darme esperanza, y de cualquier forma, en esos instantes me sentía como perdida en medio del espacio.

Alice ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – Jasper levantó una ceja y me observó acusatoriamente – imagino que no te habrás molestado porque no continúe tirado en el pasto contigo

No puedo decirte lo que siento – declaré con voz apagada – ni yo misma lo sé

Estas triste por la noticia que recibiste hace días y además preocupada por Bella

Creo que lo que sucede es más bien que me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser feliz viviendo en las sombras, existe todo un mundo lleno de luz que no conocemos

¿De qué estas hablando?

Me puse de rodillas y sujete a Jasper por el rostro, él apretó mi mano derecha contra su mejilla en actitud cariñosa.

Jasper, Bella está viva y es nuestra amiga… tú la quieres, y yo también, ¿no lo ves? Ella es parte del mundo iluminado del que nos hemos estado escondiendo

Alice, comprendo que quieras a Bella, pero estas llevando esto demasiado lejos y la verdad es que no…

¡No Jasper! – exclame sin alzar la voz – esto solo me está demostrando que no tenemos porque mantener a los humanos a raya, podemos en verdad convivir con ellos… creo que ahora comprendo a Tanya cuando salía con aquel chico humano ¿recuerdas?

Alice si me permites decirlo, nunca he creído que Tanya este bien de la cabeza. Desde que la conocemos ha salido a citas con al menos cuatro humanos

¡Exacto! Ella no cree que nuestra naturaleza sea motivo para alejarse de ellos, podemos convivir tranquilamente

¿Te olvidas de los peligros que corren? Por ejemplo mira a Bella

¡Ah! Nadie tiene la culpa de que nos hayamos cruzado con un sádico como James

La discusión se quedo tranquila por un par de segundos, en los que Jasper pareció pensarlo para luego asentir, esa parte de la historia no era para nada mentira: ninguno había querido toparse con ese vampiro estúpido y fuera de control. Además dentro de nuestra familia el más peligroso era Jasper y yo podía perfectamente ayudarlo a mantenerse a distancia de mi torpe pero adorable cuñada.

Me quedé callada por un largo instante en el que una visión se reflejó en mi mente dándole forma al rostro por demás pálido de Bella rodeado de su largo y castaño cabello, el cual estaba desparramado a todo su alrededor sobre la almohada, como largos y delgados hilos de chocolate. Nada sucedió en un primer momento, pero un par de segundos después abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando confundida. Volvió el rostro hacía su izquierda, y allí ante si, una mujer idéntica a ella pero de piel con un leve tono canela le sonreía con alivio.

_Hola cariño –_ dijo con voz suave_ - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

La visión cesó y con ella mi extraño estado anímico; esta vez le sonreí a Jasper fascinada. ¡Pobre! En ocasiones me pregunto si considerara (como todos los hombres) que las mujeres son incomprensibles.

¿Qué te parece si corremos por el bosque para hacer un poco de ejercicio?

¿Qué paso con la tristeza que te embargaba? – dijo demostrado que tenía razón en mi suposición sobre la complejidad femenina

Creo que luego de pasar toda una noche en tu compañía es una soberana tontería sentirme así, es decir… tú me amas, yo te amo ¡seria ser inconforme!

Esta vez Jasper se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo, y luego de darme un beso en la punta de la nariz echo a correr sin rumbo definido mientras reía; yo por mi parte me quedé quieta observándolo y disfrutando del sonido melodioso de su risa franca, más tarde suspire y lo seguí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban, aunque a juzgar por la velocidad con la que veía pasar el verdor de los pinos a mi alrededor, de seguro acababa de sobre pasar mi marca personal de los 250 km/h… ¿Quién dijo que la vida no es dulce?

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado


	24. Decisiones

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al ff que está dando de que hablar! (que modesta) *risas*. Antes que nada, pido disculpa por la demora.

Ahora procedere a responder lo rr antes de que comiencen a leer:

Setsuna-Halliwell: Muchas gracias por tu rr, la verdad yo tb quiero uno como Jasper, aunque en la segunda parte que estoy escribiendo... no se si quererlo o decirle que no sea cabeza dura!!. Cuidate, espero que te guste el cap.

Kmi: GRACIAS a ti por leer :P... Espero sea este cap de tu agrado.

Lastimosamente no tuve más rr en el capitulo, pero muchas gracias a todos por leer. Se cuida. Hasta la prox. semana!!

**CAP. 24**

**DECISIONES**

El regreso de Bella a Forks fue el segundo acontecimiento más sonado de la época luego de su llegada por vez primera, en la que la mitad del pueblo perdió la cabeza por ella (incluyendo a Edward). Se rumoreaba que ella y mi hermano habían vuelto después de mantener una enzarzada disputa, o al menos eso había escuchado a la madre de esa chica Jessica, decir una mañana en que tuve la necesidad de ir al banco del pueblo.

Más tarde escuche que Edward había ido a rogarle que regresara con él, y sentí deseos de reírme ya que si analizábamos lo práctico le había rogado a su propia hermana quien vestía ropa prestada por su novia inconsciente. Por fin decidí desentenderme de aquellos comentarios infundados y pensar en lo que realmente debía: la breve mudanza que me aguardaba.

De haber podido habría mudado a Bella a mi casa y no lo contrario, pero debía también comprender la necesidad que su padre tenía de tenerla cerca; así que cuando el jefe Swan me pidió que ayudase a su hija accidentada con quehaceres tan comunes como ducharse, acepte gustosa. Sabía perfectamente lo incomodo que debía ser para un padre algo así, y si estaba en mis manos ahorrarle el espanto pues simplemente no tenía problemas.

Como era de esperarse, Rosalie se puso de muy mal humor al saber que prácticamente abandonaría la casa por el tiempo que Bella necesitase de mis cuidados; Aquella mañana en particular en que sucedió la breve pero determinante discusión me encontraba aburrida haciendo _zapping_ por los canales sin tener absolutamente nada bueno que ver. Como era de esperarse, Bella se encontraba en nuestro hogar bajo los mimos y chistes de Edward y Emmett; todo marchaba bien, justo cuando Emmet, quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer una broma, apostó con Edward algo que no pude saber bien de que se trataba (no quería hacerles mucho caso después de todo, últimamente se la pasaban de apuesta en apuesta) por lo que lo único que supe fue que Bella salió gritando colgando del hombro de mi inmenso hermano.

Rodé los ojos…cada vez estaban más locos, Edward los siguió riendo, con Jasper pegado de sus talones. Esperé a ver si escuchaba algo, pero por lo visto el cuarteto ya se había perdido entre los arboles, de modos que continué mi innecesaria búsqueda entre los 180 canales que ofrecía la antena parabólica; estaba muriendo de aburrimiento cuando observé a mi hermana (quien se paseaba por la casa con sus andares de bailarina) circular a mi lado siendo seguida por Esme con dirección a la cocina, les hice una seña desde el sofá y luego sonreí.

Hola Alice – dijo Esme sonriéndome mientras buscaba a algo ó a alguien con la vista – creí que Bella y Edward estaban contigo

Se han ido no se adonde – dije sin volverme a verla al tiempo que hacía una mueca con los labios – Edward, ella, Emmett y Jasper

¿Y por qué no has ido? – inquirió con gesto de extrañeza

Estaban hablando de alguna apuesta y esas cosas, ya sabes, nada interesante… salvo Bella siendo cargada por Emmett

Esme asintió riendo con ese suave y musical sonido ya demasiado conocido para mí.

Así que por eso eran sus gritos

Me encogí de hombros con gesto de indiferencia, esperaba que la estuviesen pasando bomba, porque yo estaba aburrida como una ostra

¡Oh Alice por favor! – exclamo Rosalie – no estarás ahora tú también extrañando a la humana

Ella es mi mejor amiga – respondí deteniéndome en una película cuyo protagonista eraun hombre de cabello negro y rostro angelical– se supone que uno quiere a sus amistades

No es nuestra amiga Alice, es una humana… - soltó Rosalie con voz envenenada

Hice un ademán con la mano indicándole que no me interesaba su opinión y fije mi mirada en la poco interesante película, casi de inmediato mi hermana se colocó ante mí con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué tiene ella de interesante? – exclamo

No lo sé Rose, si para ti es aburrida, yo no tengo la culpa…

Esa chiquilla está loca – Rosalie hizo un pomposo movimiento de su muñeca derecha provocando que la cadena de oro que la adornaba tintinease alegremente – No se da cuenta de que para cualquiera de nosotros es simplemente un bocadillo

Para mi no lo es, para mi es mi amiga… una de las mejores que he tenido

¿Y que opina Jasper de eso?

Esme se acercó a mi hermosa y fastidiosa hermana para sujetarla por la cintura con intenciones de alejarla de mí. No era que fuese a hacerle algo, pero sinceramente lo que me provocaba era golpearla con fuerza… nunca nada era bueno para ella: todo apestaba y lo único que hacía era regodearse en su desgracia buscando sumergir a otros ¡que irritante!

¡Jasper está acostumbrado a tratar con humanos! – dije poniéndome de pie de un salto – ¿o es que has olvidado que asistimos al instituto con ellos?

Rosalie se acercó a mi rostro con expresión de furia, mientras yo me mantenía impávida coronada por las puntas alborotadas de mi cabellos negro.

¡Estas demente! – dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo – Con razón te encerraron en un siquiátrico en tu vida de humana

Rosalie Hale – exclamo Esme repentinamente molesta – Has el favor de respetar a tu hermana

No le respondí, tan solo me reí entre dientes dejando de la lado el control remoto del televisor, era una suerte que los chicos hubiesen salido o de lo contrarío de verdad la hubiese golpeado solo por el hecho de estar Bella presente.

Al menos a mi no me asesino mi prometido – solté repentinamente y sin detenerme a pensarlo - ¿por qué le tienes tanta fobia a los humanos? En tus último 90 años de vida has convivido con ellos… debías de estar ya adaptada.

Rosalie se sacudió suavemente para separar a Esme de su lado, y luego se me acercó apuntándome con el dedo

Ya es tu momento de aceptarlo Alice – me cortó con delicadeza – Bella Swan no es tu amiga, es tu posible alimento y antes de que suceda algún hecho lamentable, es mejor que se aleje de esta casa. Después de todo, ella no es uno de nosotros y no nació para serlo

Le lancé una mirada a Esme, pero ella estaba con la vista fija en la película ¡como si le estuviese prestando atención!, di un apretón al botón del control para apagar el televisor; ella se sorprendió pero esta vez capté toda su atención.

Es mejor que nadie en esta casa se atreva nunca a atacar a Isabella Swan, o de lo contrario, se las verá conmigo

Acto seguido sonreí mostrando los dientes; Rosalie se quedó anonadada mientras Esme parecía no saber exactamente si alegrarse ó asustarse. Me di la vuelta para salir de la casa, justo cuando las carcajadas de Emmett llegaron hasta mis oídos seguidas de la risa suave de Jasper, además de los quejidos de Bella; apenas entraron todas clavamos la mirada en el grupo: Emmett traía a Bella colgando de cabeza por la cintura.

La chica tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, mientras su yeso descomunal se balanceaba sobre el hombro de mi hermano sin mucho equilibrio.

El simple hecho de ver esto hizo que Rosalie bufara indignada, mientras su esposo no se daba por aludido.

¡Ayúdame Alice! – exclamo mi amiga mientras luchaba por acabar con el abrazo de oso de Emmett

¿Están dementes? – solté con brusquedad tomando a Bella entre mis brazos con una facilidad exagerada – hagan el favor…

Los cuatro se lanzaron una mirada de total sorpresa, mientras yo echaba a correr fuera de la casa con dirección al garaje. Planeaba colocar a Bella en el volvo de Edward y llevarla de vuelta a su casa mientras se calmaban los ánimos. La verdad era que no me importaba en lo absoluto tener que explicarle mi hermano favorito el porque de mi comportamiento; para mi sorpresa, Bella no se quejó ni dijo nada supongo que se debía en parte a que sabía que tenía una razón para hacerlo, por lo que mientras recorría la carretera que nos llevaría segura hasta la casa del jefe Swan, se me ocurrió la mejor de todas las ideas… y esta vez no solo yo saldría ganando, sino también lo harían Bella y Edward.

******* * * * * ***

Como era de esperarse, pase la noche con Bella. De echo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Edward no dormía con ella, pero al menos había aceptado de buena gana el porque: _¿Qué harás si necesita ir al baño?_, había dicho con voz monocorde mientras los tres discutíamos en la habitación de mi amiga sumidos en la oscuridad. Aquel era un planteamiento irrefutable, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella no podía siquiera ponerse de pie sola con todo el equilibrio necesario; era de esperarse que Edward bufara y se quejara un poco, después de todo separase de ella para él era como perder parte de su eternidad. Sin embargo prefirió despedirse con un suave beso en la frente de Bella, y perderse por la ventana en medio de la noche.

Mi amiga fue otro cuento: pasó más de la mita de la noche hablando entre sueños en vez de hacerlo conmigo, y lamentablemente debo decir que era sumamente latoso escucharla llamar a Edward de hora en hora. Mientras esto sucedía, me dedique a ojear su guarda ropa, de seguro viviendo en una ciudad como Phoenix, Bella debía de tener toneladas de ropa hermosa que sin lugar a dudas solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Pensé en ese momento en la graduación, y me di cuenta de que aun no había decidido si llevar el vestido negro _Carolina Herrera _ó la falda y la camisa _Yves- Saint Laurent _que hacía un año había comprado.

Aun dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza, abrí suavemente la puerta derecha del closet de la chica y no pude hacer más que ahogar un grito. La acción me llevo a comprobar que no se había despertado, y es que Bella parecía tener el sueño como una roca.

Tomé la primera prenda que se atravesó, era un pantalón de jean desgastado en color amarillo que parecía más bien un trozo de trapo para limpiar que una prenda de vestir. Arrugué la nariz y lo deslice de nuevo en el perchero que lo sujetaba, luego tomé una blusa color azul cielo… ¡santa madre de todos los cielos! Era una blusa con veinticinco porciento de poliéster ¿qué estaba pensando Bella cuando compró aquel esperpento?

Coloqué la blusa de nuevo en el closet con expresión de haber tocado algo sumamente asqueroso; trate de no reírme de mis propias ocurrencias mientras cerraba la puerta del armario, y por suerte lo logré. De nuevo comencé a pensar en que hacer para la sorpresa que había preparado y sobre la cual ya había hablado con Edward, era genial que él se hubiese mostrado de acuerdo (claro está que me dedique a enumerar todos los beneficios que le traería algo como eso) el problema ahora sería como llevar a Bella a la casa sin levantar sospechas. Me senté en la mecedora que ocupaba la esquina norte de la habitación dejándome arrastrar por el pensamiento justo cuando la luz solar tenue que acompaña a las 4 am se filtro por la ventana propagándose sobre el piso de madera gastada hasta formar sombras sutiles de aspecto alargado; suspiré levantando un mechón de mi puntiagudo cabello justo cuando escuche un par de pasos acercarse a la habitación, me apresure a tumbarme en la colchoneta que Bella había hecho a su padre colocar justo al lado de su cama (a pesar de sus quejas sobre que así no se trataba a los invitados) y a cubrirme con la frazada de flores que me habían dado; simule estar dormida mientras el jefe Swan asomaba la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y más tarde volvía retirarse… ¡humanos! Siempre desconfiando de todo el mundo.

En ese instante di un salto en mi lugar, ¡acababa de conocer la respuesta a todas mis dudas! ¿Qué cosa era mejor que una fiesta de pijamas para divertirse entre chicas y disfrazar el _make up_ que deseaba practicar en Bella? Pues nada… y así, realmente alegre me tumbe de nuevo sobre la colchoneta, esperando que el reloj despertador anunciase que era la hora de ir a clases.


	25. Preguntas y Respuestas

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores (as) *risas* luego de una larga ausencia por motivos de salud, aquí les va un nuevo capitulo. Antes de comenzar, necesito de su colaboración... todo lo que **_requiero es que respondan esta breve encuesta de 2 preguntas_**; por medio de ella, pretendo conocer cuando es más propicio publicar la segunda parte del ff. Así que antes de respoder rr:

_1.¿Te gustaria leer "Bitacora de una luna nueva"?: a) Justo al terminar este ff, ¡me ha gustado mucho!; b)Dame un descanso... me gustaria que fuese la semana siguiente al final de este ff; c) Cuando desees... la verdad no siento tanta curiosdad; d) Si no lo publicas, mejor_

_2.¿Te gustaria leer una historia intermedia a "Bitacora de un crepusculo" y "BItacora de una luna nueva" sobre Rosalie? Es un One-Shot: a)¡Si! me encantaria, me gusta mucho ese personaje; b)No soy fan de Rosalie, pero me gustaria leerla mientras espero la segunda parte del ff; c) ¿Rosalie? No, nada que ver... no la tolero._

Ahora si, respuesta a los rr *risas*:

**Circe Cullen:** Hola!! estabas perdida, pero que lindo que has regresado. Si!! Bella y Emmett... es como medio loco, no? pero no importa, me pareció divertido escribirlo. Espero pronto tus comentarios, cuidate. Bye

**Kmi: **Hola!! Que bien que te ha gustado el cap. sinceramente es uno de los que más me ha gustado... me diverti bastante escribiendolo, y un amigo me dijo que si era mala, que criticaba la ropa de la chama, sin saber si era que no tenía para comprar más. *risas* cuidate. Bye

**Setsuna-Halliwell: **Admito que amo a Jasper... MUCHO, y tampoco me gusta verlo enojado, pero seamos sinceras, uno nunca sabe con que le va a salir un hombre, son como la canción de Katie Perry: _Cambias de idea como de camisa (...) Estas caliente cuando hace frío, dices que si y luego que no, estas equivocado cuando los demás estan en lo cierto, dices que es negro cuando en blanco. _Es por ello que me vi en la necesidad de colocar a Jasper, un poquito... un poquito nada más, molesto. No me gusto, pero a veces hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Por otro lado, si... ya faltan dos capitulos para el final... T_T y no pude llegar a mi meta de los 100 rr, pero no me quejo, han sido unos lectores maravillosos. Gracias por todo

Bien, ahora les dejo el cap. y no fastidio más, y recuerden: hagan el bien sin mirar a quien *risas* Bye.

**CAP. 25**

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

Saqué el vestido de closet y lo coloque junto a la chaqueta negra y la camisa azul que Jasper usaría observando todo en conjunto con detenimiento. Definitivamente el traje _Carolina Herrera _era mi mejor opción, me vería sin igual y combinaría a la perfección con mi adorado Jasper. Sonreí satisfecha y lo volví a colgar dentro de su bolsa de protección identificada con las iníciales de la diseñadora, más tarde abrí un cajón en la parte más baja de mi área del armario para darle una miradita a los zapatos que debía llevar: estaba dividida entre un par de _Jimmy Choo _que había comprado hacía un par de días y los preciosos _Prada_ que conservaba en su caja. Me mordí el labio en busca de inspiración divina, pero todo lo que escuche fue la voz de Edward llamarme desde la habitación.

¿Alice? Ya estamos aquí

¡Genial! – le respondí apenas levantando la voz – por favor pasen, estoy resolviendo un asunto de vida o muerte

Escuche a Edward reír y a Bella preguntarle que era tan gracioso para luego imitarlo, mientras yo me mordía el labio con más fuerza: los hombres siempre le restaban importancia a la moda, era de hecho una suerte que contasen con mi valiosa asesoría en cuestiones de ese tipo.

Pero si ya tú estas muerta – dijo cuando estuvo junto a mi

Si, pero hasta los vampiros deben lucir bien. ¿qué tal te sientes hoy Bella?

Mejor… al menos no me molesta tanto este horroroso yeso

Asentí cerrando el cajón de los zapatos y tomando una caja larga y cuadrada de color purpura que además exhibía un lazo blanco y amarillo de uno de los estantes de arriba. Ella me observó mientras me le acercaba y la colocaba en sus manos, mi hermano le sonrío levantándola en brazos y sentándola sobre mi cama.

Gracias Alice, pero aun no es mi cumpleaños

No importa tonta – respondí con agrado – tómalo como un presente con el que podrás pasar la noche aquí

La humana levantó una ceja y con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro levantó la tapa y observó el contenido de la caja: una preciosa pijama de pantalón largo color lila y con camiseta del mismo color ribeteada en azul celeste se reveló ante sus ojos. Ella sonrió mientras la sacaba y le mostraba a Edward el dibujo de corazones que tenía al frente.

¡Muchas gracias Alice! Está preciosa… ¿pero porque dices que pasaré la noche aquí?

Pues porque tendremos una fiesta de pijamas, Bella – exclame haciendo una ademán con ambas manos provocando que mis pulseras tintinearan y mis anillos brillasen bajo la luz artificial del cuarto

¿Una fiesta de pijamas? – preguntó con asombro – con el debido respeto Alice, tú no duermes

¿Y quien dijo que yo dormiré?... he comprado tus golosinas favoritas, podrás desvelarte toda la noche – luego agregué con cara de desagrado – bueno no toda la noche, en realidad si lo haces te veras patética a la mañana siguiente y no es exactamente lo que queremos, ¿no es así Edward?

Bueno, yo todo lo que les digo es que no se vuelvan locas y se den una atracada de golosinas que las envíe al hospital

Rodé los ojos al tiempo que me acercaba de nuevo al estante de donde había sacado la pijama de Bella y retiraba una caja idéntica pero de color azul celeste. La abrí con cuidado y le mostré a mi amiga mi propio pijama, era verde manzana con detalles en amarillo mantequilla.

Tuve que comprar una: como tu misma lo has dicho, yo no duermo, así que no tenía ropa de dormir

******* * * * ***

Bella y yo reíamos divertidas en medio de mi habitación (la cual ahora estaba decorada con pañuelos de colores y cojines muñidos de aspecto cómodo) al tiempo que mi amiga comía de un paquete de papas fritas que acababa de abrir, era agradable tener alguien con quien hacer algo diferente como hablar de moda y cosas por el estilo, después de todo no es que Rosalie, para ser tan hermosa, se interesara mucho en eso.

Hubo un leve golpeteo apenas audible en la puerta y luego con un movimiento fluido, Jasper se adentró en la habitación. Llevaba un inmenso _bold_ de vidrio entre los brazos lleno de lo que parecían ser palomitas de maíz.

Les he traído palomitas – dijo suavemente lanzándole una mirada a Bella de soslayo – aunque por lo que veo un solo estomago no podrá soportarlas

Reí y me apresuré a tomar la fuente para colocarla en donde debía de haber estado la mesa de noche pero ahora se ubicaba una mesilla de madera de mediana altura. Hablamos un par de minutos con Jasper, luego se despidió y salió de camino a cazar con Esme y Rosalie. Me di cuenta de que la simple mención de mi hermana hacía que Bella se alterase, así que decidí afrontar el tema con ella.

Veo que no te gusta mucho escuchar sobre Rosalie – dije sentándome frente a ella

¡Oh no! – Bella negó categóricamente con un gesto de la cabeza – Rosalie me agrada… tan solo me gustaría saber por qué le caigo tan mal

Hice un movimiento de sorpresa y un segundo más tarde comencé a hablar

A decir verdad, no deberías preocuparte por ella. Como ya te dije en una ocasión, Rosalie tiene sus propias razones

Pero los demás parecen quererme – soltó ella con desaliento – al menos eso parece

¡Oh si! Todos te queremos Bella, pero ¿no has escuchado decir que las hermanas son la peor pesadilla de las novias de sus hermanos? Yo soy una clara excepción a la regla, pero no lo es Rosalie. Ella busca chamuscarle la alegría a todo el mundo

A mi me parece muy agradable – continuó ella con su tono de desasosiego – en verdad me gustaría simpatizarle

Chaquee la lengua, si en verdad todos buscásemos la aceptación de los que están a nuestro alrededor y más allá, esto simplemente no sería mundo, seria la "villa feliz".

Dudo que puedas lograr agradarle a todo el que quieras, ahora para cerrar el tema – la tomé de las manos provocando que hiciera un gesto de desagrado por mi temperatura corporal - ¿qué te gustaría saber de Edward?

¿De Edward? – dio un respingo y luego sonrió – creo que de todo… aunque si te soy sincera, primero me encantaría saber sobre tú y Jasper

¿Sobre Jasper y yo? Pero si la fiesta es para hablar de Edward – reí con fuerza – nosotros no somos tan interesantes y ya habrá tiempo de ponerte al día más adelante

Bella pareció pensarlo un par de segundos y más tarde se aventuro con la primera de sus preguntas

¿Edward estuvo enamorado de otra persona?

Bella – dije con detenimiento – Edward ha estado solo por más de un siglo, y cuando te digo solo no significa que haya estado enamorado de otras chicas. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Tanto así que Esme comenzaba a sentirse realmente preocupada

Si, pero esa explicación no incluye su vida humana

No, en absoluto, pero Edward siempre fue lo suficientemente raro como para no enamorarse – reí de nuevo – así que dudo que haya tenido novia ó estado comprometido.

Mi amiga se quedo en silencio un largo rato mientras masticaba un trozo demasiado grande de caramelo de fresa. La observe sin mucha curiosidad, al tiempo que ella parecía formar las palabras en su cabeza.

¿Crees que alguna vez llegaré a ser como ustedes?

Esa no es una pregunta sobre Edward

¡Oh Alice! – vi a Bella dejar el caramelo de lado y mirarme con ojos suplicantes – no seas así; dime si de verdad llegaré a ser como ustedes

¿Para que quieres ser un vampiro? Es algo absurdo

Para comenzar tú me dijiste que esta era la mejor vida del mundo, y después… quiero estar junto a Edward para toda la eternidad. Alice, yo lo amo

¡Pero para amar a alguien no es necesario estar muerto! Y te dije eso porque esta es la única vida que conozco Bella, e indiscutiblemente para mi es la mejor

Por favor Alice – suplicó

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, dudaba que pudiese resistirme si alguien a quien quería con el corazón me suplicaba de aquella manera.

Suspiré sabiendo que Edward me asesinaría cuando tuviese la oportunidad, pero bueno… al menos tenía a Jasper para defenderme.

Si Bella – desvié la mirada – cuando James te atacó tuve una visión, te trasformarías y serias uno de los nuestros. Sin embargo en aquellos instantes no seria tu momento y no sabrías como afrontarlo

Es decir que de haber dejado que el veneno permaneciera un poco más en mi sistema nervioso, a estas alturas seria como ustedes – Bella se llevó la mano a la herida que se abultaba en su antebrazo y que de seguro se mantenía a varios grados por debajo de su temperatura corporal - ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿por qué no permitió que sucediera? Es que acaso…

Hice un gesto para que se callara, pensar que mi hermano no la quería en el mismo grado que ella a él era una soberana idiotez, sobre todo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero supongo que eso forma parte de las inseguridades humanas.

Edward está loco por ti Bella, el problema no es ese, sino que él no está del todo contento con su naturaleza. Piensa que somos monstros, que estamos condenados por todo lo que debe durar la vida y que no es necesario hacerle eso a otras personas

Pero yo quiero ser un vampiro, quiero formar parte de tu familia

El tema había llegado demasiado lejos, y yo sabia de buena fuente que si no lo terminaba de una vez por todas no tendría oportunidad de escapar a su absurda (bueno, en realidad no tanto) petición de que la trasformase. Yo estaba de acuerdo en ello, ya que mi amiga me había demostrado que en realidad estaba hecha para esta vida, pero no quería cargarme de problemas con Edward, ni con Jasper quien de seguro se pondría furioso si accedía a algo que fuese en contra de los designios de otras personas de la familia. Así que poniéndome de pie y sonriéndole a mi amiga consulte mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la mañana; silbé, que rápido se iba el tiempo cuando te divertías.

Creo que es hora de que duermas, Bella

Alice no… aun no termino de decirte todo lo que…

Mañana tendremos un día agitado, así que es mejor que descanses - me acerqué a la puerta y oprimí el interruptor de la pared para dejar al habitación a oscuras, luego con la velocidad de un rayo avance hasta detenerme en las puertas de cristal de nuestro balcón – que pases buenas noches Bella

La escuché a lo lejos decir algo, pero ya era muy tarde, me encontraba recorriendo el bosque mientras disfrutaba de la libertad y del hecho de haber podido zafarme de todo aquel asunto de las trasformaciones, aunque si he de ser totalmente sincera, dudaba que pudiese resistirme a una suplica más.

* * *

POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR Y RESPONDER LA ENCUESTITA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. GRACIAS


	26. Un final al estilo Cullen Parte I

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola!! GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS a Setsuna que fue la unica persona que en el cap pasado comento algo y respondio a la encuenta, me guiare por ti. lamento mucho dar este comentario rápido en el penultimo capitulo del ff, pero si no me apuro de seguro la red se cae.

Bye. Espero sus rr

**CAP. 26**

**UN FINAL AL ESTILO CULLEN - I**

Permití que Bella durmiese hasta casi las nueve de la mañana, cuando por fin su estomago rugió con tanta fuerza que no pudo hacer más que despertarse. Me reí de su cara cuando la llevé a la cocina y descubrió que la aguardaba un plato inmenso de huevos con tocino, pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja: el típico desayuno americano, había dicho Emmett cuando Edward acabo de llenar el plato.

Era increíble lo que se podía aprender por esos programas de cocina, sobre todo si la comida recién hecha te olía más a tierra mojada que a huevos con tocino. A nuestro alrededor, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Esme se encontraban sentados charlando mientras Bella ingería la comida a más velocidad de la permitida.

Esto está realmente delicioso – dijo haciendo una pausa - ¿de donde lo sacaron?

Lo compramos en el _dinner _al que acostumbra ir Mike Newton – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo le lance una mirada burlona desde mi ubicación tras Bella y procuré no reírme, ya me hubiese gustado verlo imitando las acciones de aquel ingenuo humano. Sin embargo tomé asiento junto a mi esposo y me uní definitivamente a la fila de mirones.

Disculpen que los incomode, se que debe resultarles desagradable verme comer – se excuso la humana con voz de pena

Para nada – se apresuró a decir Esme – aunque me agradaría recordar a que saben los huevos con tocino

Bella le sonrió con todo el agrado que sentía por ella reflejado en su blanco rostro, se le notaba que para ella era casi un ángel de la guarda. La apresuré un par de veces, en las que Edward me decía con tono de reproche que le permitiese disfrutar su desayuno, y yo solo fruncía el entrecejo. Pero es que jamás había visto a alguien comer tan lentamente, ¡me destrozaba los nervios!

Pasó casi media hora para que acabara y cuando al fin lo hizo, le indique a mi hermano que la llevase de vuelta a mi habitación en donde la coloque de pie ante al menos cuatro espejos de cuerpo entero.

Bienvenida a la boutique de las Cullen – dije riendo ante su expresión – créeme, nunca has vivido una experiencia como esta

Me estas comenzando a asustar

¡Que buena noticia! – exclame aplaudiendo mientras rebuscaba entre un grupo de vestidos muy bien organizados por color – creí que nunca sentirías nada como eso

¿Quieres que te tema? – Bella se removió en su lugar para verme mejor – pero ¿Cómo hacer algo así? Eres mi mejor amiga

¡Gracias! Pero dadas las circunstancias, ya sabes lo de ser vampiro y todo eso, debías de estar aterrada

Lo único que me aterra de ti Alice, es que te emociones más de la cuenta y acabe pareciéndome a _Christina Aguilera _en el video de _Mouling Rouge_

¡Vaya! – dije regresando junto a ella llevando entre mis manos un par de vestidos color verde esmeralda – a parte de ser graciosa, sabe de música. Ahora… por favor pruébate esto

Le arrojé uno de los vestidos, ella lo tomó y lo observó en el espejo: era sencillo, con un corte recto en la parte del corpiño y tirantes brillantes, la falda era también recta y culminaba con un suave vuelo.

Bella se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se colocó el vestido sobre la camiseta blanca que usaba; chasquee la lengua en señal de reprobación, con esa cosa espantosa debajo jamás podría saber si le sentaba bien el traje ó no. Me aproxime a ella, y le retiré el vestido con facilidad, luego la camiseta (aun cuando ella dio un chillido) y volví a colocarle la prenda.

Te ves preciosa, aunque creo que ese verde no te queda del todo bien, no resalta tus ojos castaños

Alice, ¿desde cuando el color verde no resalta el color marrón? – Bella se observaba en el espejo con una sonrisa

Desde que yo lo digo, así que quítate eso en el acto, probaremos con uno púrpura

Me agrada el verde – se quejó ella sacándose el vestido

Te agradará más este, ya lo verás

Y tenía razón, Bella sonrió con asombro y lo tomó con presteza. Estaba claro que también tenía razón sobre lo del color, así que tuve que cambiar de nuevo. Así estuvimos por más de hora y media: vestidos color lila, blanco, amarillo, gris, negro… y finalmente azul. Lo había reservado para ser el último debido a que me parecía sublime, pero dado que ya había revuelto el closet completo, aquel parecía ser el mejor momento para sacarlo a relucir.

Bella no paraba de quejarse y ya hasta había comenzado a molestarme, sin embargo cuando le dije que era el último se contento visiblemente.

¡ESE ES! – grité levemente dando un salto de alegría

Está precioso Alice – dijo ella

Hubo un movimiento en la puerta y Jasper apareció junto a mí; le sonreí a pesar de su irrupción sin permiso, y él me devolvió el gesto. Luego le hice una seña con el dedo para que observara a mi amiga.

¿Qué opinas cariño?

Bueno – Jasper asintió con sinceridad – debo decir que te ves hermosa, Bella

Mi amiga se volvió con los ojos como platos y ambos observamos con desagrado como sus mejillas se teñían de color fresa. Sujeté a mi esposo por la muñeca, y con una suave sonrisa de apoyo le indique que nos dejase solas.

Jasper no discutió, simplemente nos dejo en medio de nuestra mezcla de emociones, mientras Bella comprobaba con espanto que el vestido que llevaba era una creación de _Agatha Ruíz de la Prada. _Esperé a que dijera algo, pero ella solo se limito a mirarme con los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué? – me encogí de hombros – no estarás pensando que iba a tener unos trapajos horribles en mi armario, ¿o si?

No es eso Alice, es solo que no puedo usar esto, imagínate que lo manche ó algo por el estilo… No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar una tintorería donde sepan como tratarlo

No hace falta que lo envíes a una tintorería – exclame fingiendo estar ofendida – en esta casa nadie usa una prenda más de dos veces

La humana ante mi abrió más los ojos sin saber ni que responderme. Yo solo me limite a acercarme a ella y ayudarla a retirárselo

Por cierto, no había pensado en esto pero ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Eso es una gran sorpresa, así que ahora vamos… debemos comenzar a arreglarte

******* * * * * **

La tarde estaba clara, y yo me encontraba encerrada en mi inmenso cuarto de baño cubierta de jabón desde la punta de los dedos hasta los hombros, y mi blusa favorita de satín azul, ahora parecía más bien una toalla que un diseño de _Jean-Paul Gultier_. Tomé el frasco de shampoo de la repisa y me aplique una cantidad generosa en la mano, mientras Bella luchaba por que no le viera ninguna parte de su blanco cuerpo. Me reí al ver su actitud, pero ciertamente no tenía más opción que soportar que otra persona la bañase, ya que era muy difícil enjabonarse con un yeso de tamaño descomunal que te impedía mantener el equilibrio.

Alice, te agradezco pero creo que estas exagerando… no tienes que bañarme

Tu misma dijiste que te es muy difícil mantenerte de pie Bella, además lo hago por que quiero aplicarte varios tratamientos. Por favor cierra los ojos

No entiendo de donde sacaste esta idea – dijo ella con voz de molestia

No necesito que nadie me de ideas, yo tengo un cerebro que lanza chispas por si solo

Reí y abrí nuevamente la ducha, Bella se quejo cuando un poco de jabón le entró en el ojo, pero un par de minutos más tarde por fin hizo silencio. Tomé una crema acondicionadora para cabello de la repisa y le aplique una cantidad generosa en el cabello, además de untarle el rostro con una mascarilla de aguacate que había comprado hacía dos semanas. La vendedora había insistido en que hacía milagros, así que no dude más y la compré.

Vas a quedar preciosa aun teniendo ese horroroso yeso – exclame emocionada observando su rostro ahora verdoso

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y movió levemente la pierna con la escayola que me había encargado de colocar sobre la orilla de la bañera para evitar que se le filtrase el agua.

Cuando tu estas cerca nadie es capaz de lucir bonita

Muchas gracias por ese cumplido – respondí sonriendo – pero nadie se va a ocupar de mirarme a mi cuando haya terminado contigo, ya lo veras

Lo dudo

Lamento tener que decirte que tendrás que darme la razón después de que estés vestida

La escuche reírse mientras la observaba tratar de rascarse la pierna a través del yeso; hice un gesto de desagrado pensando en que algo así debía ser patético de llevar, sobre todo por lo antiestético que resultaba.

Esperé unos cinco minutos a que la mascarilla hiciera su trabajo mientras me ocupaba de enjuagarle el cabello de nuevo y le aplicaba crema para peinar. No le avise que estaba lista, simplemente introduje la mano en la bañera y retire el tapón que sellaba el desagüe; de inmediato mi amiga dio un chillido, pero en vez de ocuparme de eso, saqué del closet a mis espaldas una toalla inmensa y se la entregué.

Bella la tomó poniendo cara de pocos amigos y se envolvió en ella al tiempo que yo le daba la espalda y colocaba varias de las cremas y enjuagues de vuelta en la repisa. Luego me acerqué a ella y con tanta facilidad como si se tratase de una pluma la saqué de la bañera y la puse de pie.

Deberías comer más Bella – bromee – no pesas nada

¡Claro! ¿Cuánto puedo pesar si comparamos los kilos de mi masa muscular con una mujer cuya fuerza es doscientas veces la de un hombre?

¡Está bien! Solo era un chiste

La coloqué ante el espejo de mi habitación y le entregue el bolso con ropa que había traído la noche anterior. Anduve de un lado a otro buscando mis pinceles de maquillaje, los estuches de lápiz labial, sombra y bases justo cuando observe a mi amiga pedirme que le acercara el vestido. Lo tomé del perchero en que lo había dejado en la mañana y se lo pase mientras yo rebuscaba insistentemente en mi bolso la pinza saca cejas.

Oye Alice, ¿qué fue eso que me untaste en el cabello? – la escuche decir a mis espaldas

Es solo una crema para peinar de miel y nueces, ¿no crees que hace milagros?

¡Hey! – Bella rió – mi cabello tampoco era un desastre universal

No, es cierto… pero estaba muy marchito a causa de los pocos cuidados recibidos por tu estadía en el hospital, era necesaria una actuación de emergencia

Me le acerqué y la hice sentarse en una silla alta espectacular, que Esme me había regalado hacía unos siete años atrás. Era mi favorita sobre todo porque parecía ser más una silla de barra de bar, que el mobiliario común de una habitación matrimonial.

Esto va a ponerse bueno Bella – dije riendo mientras sacaba un pincel grueso de la funda en que los conservaba

¡Oh por dios! Que no acabe siendo _Christina Aguilera _

Aquel fue el último quejido que escuché de Bella, sobre todo porque cuando se observo al espejo, quedo sin aliento. Sonreí con satisfacción al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras más adecuadas y menos estimadas por la mayoría de las personas.

Te lo dije


	27. Un final al estilo Cullen Parte II

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES.**

Hola a todos!! aqui les dejo el capitulo final del ff, espero que sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione. Les comento que ahora por problemas con mi pc, estare respondiendo sus rr de este capitulo en la segunda parte del ff. Disculpen de verdad la tardanza, pero adivinen que? :( : Mi PC se murio, mi internet se fue por dias, y de paso tengo gripe... tan solo me falta que me muerda un perro, jajajajaa.

Gracias por su atención... se les quiere! :D y aprecia... sigan asi y lean tb el One Shot de Rosalie que les estoy dejando aquí. Bye

**CAP. 27**

**UN FINAL AL ESTILO CULLEN – II**

Las siete de la noche llegaron rápidamente, por lo que me apresuré a ayudar a Bella a colocarse el zapato que había escogido para el vestido (si, solo uno ya que el otro mostraba la fea escayola), eran tan hermoso que solo de verlo sentía ganas de saltar de alegría. Caminando por el pasillo, podía escuchar a Rosalie ir de un lado a otro, supongo que estaba buscando accesorios para su vestido, pero en ningún momento llegó a entrar a la habitación.

Le di una ultima perfumada a Bella y luego me lancé hacía la puerta para llamar a Edward y a Jasper, este último para que me ayudase con la labor de llevarla hasta la escalera.

No quiero que me arruines la sorpresa Edward Cullen – exclame antes de que Jasper completase su tarea de dejar a Bella ante las escaleras – así que no mires, y nada de escudriñar en mis pensamientos

Está bien Alice, prometo no mirar – dijo sonriéndome

Le lancé una fugaz mirada, llevaba el traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata azul que había seleccionado para él la noche anterior mientras su novia dormitaba tranquilamente en mi habitación, le hice una señal indicándole que se veía genial y corrí de regreso para traer a Bella; entre tanto él se volvía para no mirar

Ahora Edward – dije sujetando a mi amiga por los hombros con firmeza

Abajo Esme, Carlisle y mi hermano lo único que atinaron a hacer fue sonreír, muy especialmente mi madre, a quien ese tipo de situaciones la chiflaban. Bella me indico que quería bajar, así que la tome del brazo y recorrí los escalones a lo que para mi parecer era la velocidad de una tortuga.

Que hermosa te ves – dijo mi hermano tomándola de la mano – yo… no tengo palabras para expresar tu belleza, es decir, gracias Alice

No es nada, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa

Gracias, ahora ¿nos vamos?

Bella asintió y Edward la levantó en brazos mientras Esme se apresuraba hacía nosotros.

Espero que la pasen genial, y Bella, te ves preciosa

Gracias Esme - la escuche decir

No esperé a que se fueran ó en el ultimo de los casos a que Bella descubriera la aplastante verdad, ¡no! En absoluto. Me di la vuelta y deshice el camino por las escaleras para volver a mi habitación. Debía prepararme para llegar al baile y pasar una noche memorable como una adolescente más de 18 años. En la habitación, ya Jasper se encontraba listo y con la caja plástica que contenía el brazalete que acostumbraban a llevar todas las chicas, aferrada en sus manos.

Suspire al verlo: estaba espectacular, como todo un modelo de cualquiera de esas revistas famosas. Me le acerqué y él me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para levantarme unos diez centímetros del suelo… y besarme.

Llegaremos tarde – dije cuando se hubo separado de mi

Lo dudo, sobre todo conduciendo a nuestro estilo

Sonreí mientras me dejaba de nuevo en tierra firme y me apresuraba a cambiarme de ropa. El vestido _Carolina Herrera_ parecía más un guante que un traje en mi cuerpo, y no era por el hecho que tuviese una figura escultural… ¡Ah! Que bueno era poder comprar ropa de diseñador.

Estoy lista – anuncié llegando donde mi esposo y dando una vuelta para que pudiese apreciarme desde todos los ángulos

Te ves como un verdadero monumento

Le tendí mi mano izquierda para que colocase el ramillete en mi muñeca, era muy lindo: una orquídea blanca. Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos con dirección al garaje encontrando en la planta baja ya listos a Emmett y a Rosalie.

Ella llevaba un vestido color purpura con un escote que prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, trate de no reír al pensar en los pobres chicos que de seguro inundarían de saliva el piso en que se encontrasen, y me les acerqué.

Te ves muy bien, Rose – dije con agrado

Gracias… oh y Alice – mi hermana se acercó y me tomo de la mano – discúlpame

¡Ah! Está todo bien, no tienes que preocuparte, tan solo dime ¿qué diseñador llevas esta vez?

Es un _Gucci _original cedido en préstamo por mi querida hermana menor – dijo con expresión divertida

En ese instante aparecieron de nuevo nuestros padres ambos sonriendo con expresión de alegría. Todos los miramos, pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada, parecía más bien que estuviésemos esperando unos por las palabras de los otros.

Finalmente, Esme se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que lloraba sin lágrimas. Rosalie y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer ó decir, y Emmett y Jasper aprovecharon la situación para salir por la puerta lateral en dirección al BMW de Rose.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes – dijo casi con un hilo de voz

Gracias madre – repetimos mirándonos con sorna

Era muy típico de Esme ponerse sentimental en momentos así; nos apretó con más fuerza, justo cuando Carlisle llegó hasta ella y con suavidad deshizo el abrazo.

Llegaran tarde y se perderán la diversión, cariño – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa – vayan y diviértanse chicas

*** * * * * **

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio del instituto (que era donde se efectuaría el baile) no había rastros de Edward y Bella, por lo que asumí que se habían quedado en casa de ella por algún motivo. Esperaba que no fuese porque Bella se hubiese atado a uno de los postes de electricidad de la calle, al fondo podía escuchar con toda claridad los susurros de Jessica, Mike y sus amigos; me alegre al notar como todo lo que hablaban me hacía parecer más hermosa que un ángel, aunque al momento de compararme con Rosalie, yo era un tan solo un poco más bonita que la porrista más popular del liceo.

Pagamos nuestra entrada y de inmediato comenzamos a bailar, la música era algo sosa, y no pude evitar pensar que en 1940 y hasta los 80 hubo mejores ritmos con los cuales sacudirse un poco. Emmett y Rosalie bailaban abrazados mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa sin hacerle caso a las miradas de envidia y celos del resto de las chicas en el salón. En nuestro caso, Jasper me hablaba sobre su vida como humano, y en verdad me estaba divirtiendo cuando escuche como se formaba un pequeño revuelo al fondo, y mi pareja de baile me hacía girar hasta quedar mirando la entrada del gimnasio de frente: mi hermano y su novia acababan de llegar.

Pasaron solo unos minutos, hasta que la nueva pareja se incorporó a la pista de baile y pasaron girando junto a nosotros; pude observar la mirada de mi amiga clavada sobre mí con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, así que solo me limite a picarle el ojo.

¡Vaya que eres buena en todo lo que haces! – comentó Jasper sin quitarle al mirada de encima a Bella – se ve muy bonita

Pero no más que yo – dije fingiendo estar celosa

Jasper me miro con repentino recelo y luego se largo a reír en voz baja al tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza y se acercaba a mi oído

Nunca nadie será más hermosa que tú… nunca

Suspire como única respuesta escuchando como la voz de Edward se alejaba acompañada de los tonos disonantes de la voz de mi amiga, con dirección a los jardines traseros del colegio. Nosotros continuamos bailando y riendo, más sin embargo en mi mente no podía dejar de preguntarme: ¿cual sería la próxima aventura relacionada con nuestra presencia que aguardaba paciente por Isabella Swan?... no tenía idea, pero de seguro estaríamos prestos para protegerla porque muy en el fondo, y aunque a Rosalie le causara dolor, yo sabía que la chica no tardaría mucho en convertirse en Bella Cullen.


End file.
